A Promise is Made to be Kept
by Saya-Sama
Summary: A promise was made when the two seperated. Now they are to be reunited. Have they kept their promise to preserve their feelings of love?Or have they changed too much to truly care anymore? opposites sequel yaoi yuri KandaAllen TykiLavi RhodeLenalee Permanent Hiatus
1. A Letter From Yuu

**This is the Sequel to "Opposites". This takes place 1 ½ years after the last chapter, and you will most likely not understand this if you have not read Opposites. Therefor, if you have not read opposites... go read it now... yeah that's what this was all leading up to. just like Opposites, this is starting in Allen's POV, and switching to Kanda's for even numbered chapters. **

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it's T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and what-not...**

**Disclaimer: Saya wouldn't need a disclaimer if she owned DGM.**

1. A Letter from Yuu

I was in a hotel room, just about to let myself fall back onto the soft, large double-bed that was to the side of the hotel room. Lavi, Krory, and myself were all sharing a hotel room, while Lenalee and Miranda shared the room next to ours. I had no idea that my insane German teacher was an accomodator... and I didn't know that the sensitive Kro-chan was such a fiend when hopped up on akuma blood either... just goes to show how much I paid attention in school.

_school..._

I groaned pathetically at the thought, school, somewhere I used to go, somewhere I went when the world was normal. Back when all I had to do to see Kanda was walk down a hall. It's been over a year and a half since I've heard from him, for all I know he could be dead... but then again for all I know he's still alive and glaring. The second option sounds so much better. Just as I fell face-first into the fluffy pillow, there was a knock on the door. I once again groaned, I was tired, I didn't wanna get up! So instead I just yelled for them to open the door and hoped they had a card-key.

It was Toma, a finder than happened to be with us on our general-hunt. He was a nice man, very calm, very knowledgeable. He didn't come far into the room, instead giving whatever he had in his hand to Timcampy, who chomped down on it dutifully. The finder quickly left and Tim flew over to me, dropping the envelope before me. I starred at it for a minute, the thing was covered in postal stamps, all of which were from countries I'd traveled through during this last year and a half. Sadly, we till hadn't found Cross.

I tried to look through all the stamps to find the return address, but there was none. I was careful while opening the envelope, with all those stamps on it, it was almost like a travel log, traveling one or two steps behind me; I wanted to keep it. I slid out the short letter inside, and as I opened it, my eyes immediately went to the bottom of the prose, where the writer's signature would hopefully be. My throat clenched painfully at the name written on the bottom, in that neat yet rushed-looking handwriting.

_Dear Allen,_

_It's weird to write your name, I never had any reason to before. I almost wrote 'Moyashi' instead... old habits die hard. It's been a while, but we still haven't found General Tiedoll. However thanks to Daisya, I officially hate bells. I swear Noise is the only thing that keeps me from killing the kid. I'm in south America at the moment, we contacted headquarters and apparently we are only a few hours away from where the general last reported to being. If he just stays there then we might be able to reach him by tomorrow. Dammit the old geezer better stay where he is... the sooner we find him, the sooner we can come find you guys._

_So speaking of everyone, how are you guys doing finding Cross? Are Lavi and Lenalee any better? And has Miranda managed to kill herself yet? I'm not all that worried about Krory... it's depressing to say but he's the most normal of you all. How are you doing? Something very strange happened recently with our innocence, and Headquarters said that it was probably happened because another exorcist reached over 100 percent synchronization with their innocence, because all of Helvaska's innocence was acting up too. Was it someone from your group? (I'm implying something here if you're not catching that Moyashi). _

_well... sorry I don't have much to say... I'm no good with letters. I'm not the world's greatest communicator, so sue me. So that's it... you'd think I'd have more to say after 9 months huh?_

_I miss you,_

_Kanda_

_3.16.2008_

I looked at the date at the bottom of the letter, it had been sent 9 months after we separated, just like he said, and it had gotten to me nine months later. I was so happy I got this, no matter how late it came. Now, many might view this as a mostly impersonal prose, something with little feeling put into it, but for Kanda, who was indeed not good at speaking about his emotions unless he had to, this was a lot. First off, he wanted to find his general quickly so that he could find my group, a.k.a. the group I'm in, a.k.a. me. second of all, he said he was not very worried about Krory, which meant he was very worried about everyone else, which means he actually let a bit of emotion out clearly. Third, he thought that someone from my group had become the newest general, and from his "im implying something" statement, he had guessed it was me. a very correct guess, so now as we look for Master Cross, I am also looking for new accomodators. I still can't believe how I came to have this power, it was a huge battle that no one came out of the same as they went in.

Lastly though, to get back to my listing, was the fact that Kanda had actually written "I miss you". It was completely surprising that he would actually write that, putting it in a tangible form that could be captured and saved and shown as proof that he'd said it. I wanted to hug this letter as if it would temporarily take the place of the one I missed so much. And I did, wanting to squeal in happiness, which I didn't. At the very mention of Kanda I seem to turn into a love-struck girl it would seem as of late, but I still have some pride thank you. Not to mention I'm the youngest of my friends and have the highest position among them, I kinda have to retain my dignity somewhat.

I wasn't sure if I should write back to him though, what if he didn't get the letter for another nine months? What if we meet again before it get's to him? What if it gets lost? I didn't want to just write, I wanted to hear him, and see him and be held by him! but it's not like I could just call him through the Order, it'd be a hassle and there's a good chance he wouldn't be able to find somewhere to hook in his golem, depending on where he was in the world. What I wouldn't do to have Yuu here now.

I wondered how much he changed now. I mean, it's been almost two years now, and he had turned 19 a few weeks before we got separated, and add a year and a half to that and that makes him... oh my god he's 20!? Yeah, I shoulda realized that sooner and it's not like I didn't have an internal birthday party for him in June but still it just didn't really register with me until now. Somehow that made him seem so much older than me, I mean in six month's he'd be legally old enough to drink in the states and I'll be turning 17 in a week or two, and only now would I be able to get a full driver's license in most states.

After the momentary shock wore off, I started to wonder again, did he sound different? Did he look different? Maybe he grew even taller? Maybe he cut off his hair? Oh God forbid him from ever doing that, I love his hair. But he probably hasn't changed much physically... but then again men can continue growing until their 25 at the latest so... he could've gotten taller. I myself might've gained an inch or so... that still makes me so short. I don't really wanna be short, but I think I'm the only one thinking that. Anytime the subject of my height comes up Lavi says I'm too cute to get taller and then proceeds to lean on my head like it'll stunt my growth. What if it is? Ok that's just stupid.

My point is, I want to see Kanda, and with this letter as motivation, I will work at this mission until it's done so that I can!

**You know... this coulda come out better... oh well, the story will get better as it goes along. Oh noes! oh yes, Allen does gain general status in this fic! How though is still being decided on by Saya. Oh well. Got any ideas? Well anygay... sorry for the wait and please enjoy this sequel! Pray that it comes out well and if you happen to be a yaoi god then please bless this humble fic. **

**aah the title of this chapter is so pun-erific... Saya just loves that name pun...**


	2. Third Time's the Charm

**And here's the long awaited next chapter! You can breathe easy now that it's here. Ok, ok... Saya will stop acting pompous** **now... T-T sorry... yes this outburst is random but Saya just finished reading some horribly angsty LaviYuu... -cries more- and of course, just like with opposites, even numbered chapters like this one are in Kanda's POV... **

**Saya doesn't own anything but her tears...**

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it''s T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and what-not...**

2. Third Time's the Charm

you'd think with how good things were going lately, I'd be a little happier. And things were going quite nicely on my mission actually. Noise and Myself had found Tiedoll all of five months ago. Of course, that didn't come without it's costs... just before we did, Daisya was killed, and judging by his corpse, I can guess who did it too. I wonder how Tyki must feel, killing off all his old classmates, how he must've felt trying to kill _Lavi_. I had doubted him from the very beginning, but I never could bring myself to doubt what that guy felt for La vi... I'm off topic.

It had taken forever to catch up to General Tiedoll, he just wouldn't stop moving! We'd be just a few hundred miles away and he just couldn't wait the few days it would take us to reach him! We'd be a few cities away and he couldn't wait the 1 day it would take us to get to him. We'd even been just across the town from him but he just had to catch a plane to friggin' _Australia_ of all places before we could make it to the air port! I swear he was playing games with us. That _damn_ general! But we finally did catch up to him in Uzbekistan... yeah... I don't think he had any plan for traveling either...

but things were better now, as I said. We have the general with us, and we've been working to meet up with Allen's group. But then that familiar problem pops up... we can't friggin' catch up to them! Seriously, they're even worse than Tiedoll! We keep getting information on them from head quarters about their location, because they contact Komui every time they move somewhere new when they can, and we've been right on their trail since then. But they never stop long enough for us to catch them! If we go three days without stopping, they go four, it's annoying as hell. Once I wondered if maybe Allen was avoiding me or something... then I realized that it was perfectly in character with Komui to forget to tell them that we were coming to meet them for five months straight...

But still, couldn't Allen just take a break or something? We heard a little over a month after our innocence acted up that it was indeed Allen who was the new general, as I had somehow guessed. Even though he's the youngest in the group, I know that because of his station, he's the one making the plans for their group.

That's behind me though, because things are better now. They've stopped at the Asian branch, and we recently contacted Bak, the Leader of the Asian branch, and told him to stop them from leaving so we could meet them. Tiedoll's looking forward to meeting the new General.

now we just have to get to the Asian branch, which is all of a day away, and I'll finally see him again. I just hope someone's around to save him.

000

I was the first one awake, which didn't surprise Tiedoll or Marie. I'd been a little keyed up for a while now, being so close to where Allen and the other's were, which explained my bad mood. I was in a hurry, and the world was simply slowing me down, what with the world's way of making people need to eat, and sleep, and breathe. Obsession doesn't even cover it at this point, and I'll be the first to say so any day.

And even as we crossed China as fast as we could, it wasn't fast enough. I knew we'd reach the Asia Branch by nightfall but we weren't going fast enough. I was scaring myself, quite frankly. But the fact that we were so close suddenly made me that much more desperate to get there, like if I didn't hurry while I had the chance to actually get to him I never would. I hadn't felt like I needed to reach him so urgently until I knew I could reach him. Does it make sense? I don't really know.

And of course, there's one more reason I'm so eager to get to him: Christmas. That damn beansprout didn't tell anyone his birthday (or at least when he celebrated it) was Christmas until three months later when Lenalee asked in some random conversation. That means that I missed his birthday, twice now. The first time was all his fault, and seeing as that was the day we got together I would've put some effort into something for him because of it being his birthday, regardless of my anti-Christmas thing. Then last year, I knew I wouldn't get to see him, so I decided that even though it was a pain to go through the Order, I'd try to call him. And after hours of Komui annoying me over the phone about how cute I was being, and random people trying to patch me through to him... it turns out they were in some third or fourth world country or other and there was absolutely no where he could hook in any of their golems... I was convinced the world hated me.

This year that isn't happening though, third times the charm, right? And while I can't think of a present in the world that selfless kid could want, I don't care, I'll be his present, go ahead and slap a bow on me. Now that I think about it... it's been two year's since that first Christmas almost, he's the same age now as I was then. I couldn't wait to see what changes had been brought on by the years.

I breathed freely for the first time in months when we stepped into the Asian Branch.

"...Yuu-chan?"

Lavi was the first person we encountered when we came, his eye was unnaturally wide. Then it happened- he freaked out. He was as hyper as a five-year old, jumping, glomping, yelling... ugh... I was about ready to smack him back to reality when Lenalee came by and did that for me.

"It's good to see you again, Kanda, Noise, General."

She addressed us each and welcomed us to the Asian branch, even though she was a guest here herself. I waited and tired not to kill anyone as they all went through their pleasantries.

"So where is Allen?"

"YOU CAN'T SEE HIM YET!"

Lavi yelled. Next thing either of us knew I had Mugen to his throat.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because neither of you are ready yet! you look like something the panda dragged in and Allen hasn't slept in days, he's all but dead from exhaustion!"

"I don't care, I'll let him sleep, but I'm going to see him."

Lavi pushed Mugen away from his throat and stepped back. I didn't care how I looked, or if Allen was asleep, I just wanted to see him, Lavi's gonna get himself killed trying to stop me. But some force of Nature must've decided that it wanted Lavi alive, because even he couldn't stop me from getting what I wanted when I wanted it. There was a light yawn from somewhere down the bend of the hall, and a voice followed after it. It was a little different that how I remembered, but it was still unmistakably him.

"What's goin' on down here you guys...?"

He stopped when he turned the bend and saw me. We were both doing the same thing, raking over each other with our eyes, trying to find everything that was different from our memories. He looked a little taller, he might've grown an inch or two, but he was still as thin as I remembered him, maybe thinner. His hair was different too, it was shorter, and the way it framed his face made him look a bit older, a little less innocent, a little sexy... but then his face broke out into a smile, and he regained that puppyish quality that I was afraid might've gone away. Next thing I know he all but jumps on me, his hug coming at me with such a force that it knocked me back. And I thought he'd need protecting. He seemed much stronger than he had been the last time we'd been together, I wasn't aware that someone his size could have such upper-body strength. Something wet fell onto me cheek, then Allen hid his face in the crook of my neck. As I finally found myself and hugged him back, I realized that wetness was him crying, I could feel tears on my neck now.

"I missed you... I'm glad you're back."

"You have no idea how hard it is to track you down... I'm glad to be back too."

**Hehe...hehe... cute. So yeah... Saya seems to like obsessive/insane Kanda... He's poppin' up everywhere. Anygay... this time there was a yet another inspiration! Saya had found the song 'comatose' by Skillet in the middle of this chapter, and for those of you who have heard the song... maybe you can see how it would inspire an overly-obsessed Kanda. Oh well...lovely reunion! But one question was left unanswered... what does Kanda think of Allen's new General's uniform?**


	3. Say My Name

**Yeah... saya just couldn't think yesterday so she didn't attempt to write :D her brain still isnt working well but... whatever... she'll deal with it...**

**If saya owned DGM, then ... well it probably never would've reached the shelves...**

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it''s T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and what-not...**

3. Say My Name

I didn't want to let go of Kanda, but reality was coming back to me quickly. Here I was, on the floor, on top of Kanda, hug-glomping him and crying, if front of a crowd that includes one of the generals, a group which I am now a part of. That simply does not work well... Kanda gave a scowl of disapproval when I pulled away from him, blushing. I gave an apologetic smile and got off him, pulling him to his feet.

"Oh don't mind us, take your time with your reunion." Came a gruff voice. Seeing as I had never heard it before, I assumed it was the General, the only person in the immediate vicinity whose voice I'd never heard. He sounded kind, a little fatherly. I could see that was probably one of the things Kanda didn't like about the guy. Well... with the way Kanda is, I think he might actually like it, but he just doesn't realize that, or he's too proud to admit that it's comforting to have a father-figure around. His clothes were worn and there were holes in the material of his coat, which was also missing buttons. Hiss hair was a frizzed mess, he had thick-rimmed glasses, and he was wearing the gold general's uniform, which was very similar to the one I got yesterday from Bak. I held out my hand for a hand shake and smiled.

"I'm Allen Walker, you must be General Tiedoll, right?" He took my hand in a firm grip, and smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Yes, and you're the new general I've heard so much about from Komui. Well don't let us hold you up, according to Lavi, you could use your rest after a long time traveling." I nodded, and tried to stifle it as another yawn came. Tiedoll smiled again, and let go of my hand. The group made it's way down the hall I just came from, and my hand slid into Kanda's, our fingers intertwining. When we came to the fork in the hall, I pulled Kanda one way as Lenalee and Lavi brought the other's to go see Bak, who would have to wait before he could see Kanda. My Kanda, _mine_.

no sooner had we entered the room then my back was against the door, effectively closing it with a bang. He quickly moved his mouth over mine, we fit together as well as I remembered, possibly better. He kissed me with a strangely gentle force, then licked my bottom lip; I gladly granted him access to my mouth, moaning into our kiss as his tongue massaged the inside on my mouth. He pulled away when we needed air, breathing a little heavier than before, a string of saliva connecting us. Then he took a step back, giving me room enough to actually move, and I pouted.

"Sorry... I just really needed that... you're tired right? I should let you rest..." he said, albeit a bit awkwardly. he pulled me towards the bed by my hand, which had never left his, and when I was close enough I plopped down on it, snuggling into the pillows. A moment later, Kanda was behind me, his arm coming around my waist and pulling me as close to him as possible. His special scent, that mix of green tea and soap, came to me, and I was immediately relaxed.

"Go to sleep, we can talk when you wake up."

"But I don't want to waste time sleeping..."

"And I don't want to keep you up, so sleep"

"Your wish is my command, oh great one..." I muttered in light sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

"Should a general say that to someone of lower station?"

"Eh... who cares about that right now? You're just Yuu and I'm just Allen..."

"Well 'just Allen' is tired, so 'just Allen' will go to sleep." I grumbled, but couldn't fight my heavy eyelids for too long.

000

when I woke up it was dark, I must've slept for a long time. Somehow in my sleep I managed to turn to face Kanda, he was asleep too now. I wondered if he'd stayed with me for so long, or if he had left for something or other, or if he had fallen asleep shortly after myself. He was still sleeping now, he must've been even more tired then me. I put a hand on the side of his face as lightly as I could, feeling the perfectly smooth skin underneith my palm. His eyes fluttered, but did not open, maybe he was hoping I wouldn't notice he was awake? I let out a silent chuckle, and kissed his forehead.

"Did I wake you?"

He opened his eyes lazily, and look towards me with half-lidded eyes, he was still tired. My thumb moved over the ring under his eye, the darker skin only served to make Kanda's pale skin more pronounced.

"You haven't slept much, huh?"

"Neither have you, from the look of it."

"Are you saying I look bad?"

"I'm saying that you look very cute when tired, and it's hard to resist jumping you."

I blushed, was that comment really necessary...? Sometimes I think he says those things just to make me blush... wait, I know he does... In my embarrassment, I hid my burning face in his chest.

"But you're always the most irresistible when you're embarrassed."

"... so does that mean when I'm embarrassed I could get you to do anything?"

"Hm... probably."

"Then stop embarrassing me."

"That's one of the few things you can't stop me from doing. It's fun to pick on Moyashi like yourself." I pouted, my face getting hotter. He kissed the top of my head, his arms wrapping tightly around me.

"So, tell me how things have been with everyone. Lavi and Lenalee seem... better, and I haven't seen the other two."

"Lavi and Lenalee... I don't really know what happened there. There was this huge battle with Tyki and Rhode and those two who destroyed Time Square, Jasdevi. Tyki and Rhode were so different... they were completely cold in their attacks, like they were trying to kill off animals and not... you know... and something happened while I was fighting the twins, I have no idea what, but when we left that fight at a draw, something went down and they just decided it was time to stop pretending. Still, they seem better but after a little bit it'll become obvious that there's still something wrong. Krory and Miranda are fine, but they're always worried over Lavi and Lenalee and me."

"What are you doing that would make them worry...?" He asked suspiciously. I laughed a little, my smile relaxing him from his momentarily tense state.

"I'm not sleeping enough. They think I might be working too hard too. So anyways... what happened to you during all that time?"

Kanda looked down for a moment, he might not be a sentimental, but even he felt sadness sometimes, right? I already knew what happened to Daisya, I just wanted to know how he was handling it.

"I... actually feel bad for Tyki. How does he feel waking up every morning knowing that he will have to kill the person he loves, and everyone that person is close to? If I were him, I would go insane. Rhode probably feels the same way."

I smiled, though it was a sad smile, it's good to know that Kanda has empathy for the enemy, I don't really know why that is though. I snuggled closer to him, just because there was space between us.

"You're still tired Allen, go back to sleep."

"Say my name again."

"...Allen."

"Say my whole name."

"Allen Walker Moyashi."

"Awe come on Kanda, without the Moyashi."

"No."

"Please?"

I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, his one weakness, he gave a small growl, but submitted to my will.

"Allen Walker. Now what do I get in return?"

"A very happy Allen."

"... Fair enough."

I fell asleep as he whispered my name and sweet nothings to me.

**Nyeh... this could've been better... Saya needs to stop writing on an empty brain... really... otherwise you get stuff like this...nyeh... this coulda been better...**


	4. A Bad Time to be Stupid

**WAH SAYA'S SORRY! she's been so lazy! (Tsubasa r.c. spoiling rant coming up, just so you know) She couldn't help it though, she was catching up on Tsubasa and she was just so pulled in by Fai/Yui-person's sadness! Ashura-o was kind man but! And here Saya thought Fai hated Ashura...turned out to be nearly the opposite... Saya always knew Fai was gay... ok not really but she can dream, right?**

**Saya owns the situation ... just not the characters...**

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it's T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and what-not...**

4. A Bad Time to be Stupid

It would seem as though there's some inside joke between Bak and Tiedoll that I'm just not getting. Maybe Allen's in on it too, but it would seem whatever it is, it's causing him worry more than the entertainment the other two are getting out of it.

Later that day Tiedoll called for me and Marie. We were going to go over what we were planning to do now. It seems pretty simple to me, I don't see why he needed to explain it, probably some damn protocol or other.

"As you both know, we will continue our travel's in a few days, with General's Cross' search group. That means you two have to listen to Allen as well as me."

That confused me for a minute, why would I have to listen to Allen? I don't listen to him. Well ok I do sometimes, but I see that more as... a husband kindly doing what his wife asks of him. And though we're most definitely not married, he is definitely the wife in this equation. Still, just because I listen to Allen every once in a while, doesn't mean I take orders from him or anyone else.

It took me a little while to realize why I _had_ to listen to Allen, and after that I stopped paying attention to Tiedoll's little talk. Allen's a General, it's as simple as that. I'd known that for almost a year, but still, what that implied never really sunk in. It didn't help any that Allen was so modest about it, in the past few days we've been together, he's acted very much like the way I remember him. Then again, he never had any reason to act like a General, or like an authority figure at all.

That doesn't change a thing though, because Allen's still a General. He's got higher rank, he's got more power, and he's got more influence that I have, and judging by how my innocence seems to be refusing to fully synchronize with me, that's not changing any time soon. Still, it's not like I'm jealous of him or anything, well maybe I am a little, but what exorcist wouldn't be a little jealous of over 100 percent synchronization? That's not my problem, my problem is all the other things that come with his new title. I mean, we all had to leave home originally for two purposes, one because it was safer for the exorcists to move around, and two because the Order wanted to give the General's more protection and back-up. If Allen's a General now, that mean's a turned himself into an even bigger target for the Earl than he was before. Surely you can see where this would annoy me.

It annoyed me, and it worried me, and because I have this bad habit of turning all emotions that could make one seem weak into anger, I was seething. I would've felt bad for the next person to come near me if I hadn't been so pissed. Still, I hoped that I wouldn't see anyone, especially Allen, because I know that if did, I would end up taking out my anger on him; I'd probably yell, and say something stupid, and hurt his feelings. I don't need to do that when I've only been with him all of three days after nearly two years of separation, and right before his birthday, which is two more days away. Not the best time to be stupid.

It seems as though fate and it's little friend coincidence felt like picking on me though today.

"Yuu! What're you doing just standing there?"

Allen asked, walking at a calm pace down the hall towards me, only then did I realize that I was just standing there doing nothing but staring into space while my mind worked itself into an angry frenzy. Allen was in no hurry to reach me; it was obvious I wasn't moving from where I was.

"Yuu? Yuuuuuuuuuu? Yuu? Kanda? Are you in you're head?"

Allen asked, tilting his head to either side, like he was inspecting me. I suppose he was worried because I wasn't saying anything or moving or anything... a response of some sort probably would've been good at the time. He pouted, then stood on his tip-toes (because I'm still_ that_ much taller than him) and kissed me lightly. Once again my lack of response annoyed him.

"You're supposed to wake up when I kiss you sleeping beauty."

He said sarcastically. Finally I got back to my senses and shook my head to get the fog out of it. You're probably wondering why I stopped functioning like that. It's because of what he was wearing; that damned General's uniform. In all honestly I suppose it looked good on him, but at the moment I absolutely hated the thing, and just wanted to rip it to shreds. It was practically the embodiment of all that changed, it was proof of his rank, and the same way the gold stood out more against the black of his new uniform than the worn-out white did on mine, he stood out as a larger target for the Earl and his little henchmen. But I wasn't about to blow up at him right away, I tried to control myself before speaking.

"Sorry... I was just lost in thought."

"Lost in thought? Just how lost were you to zone out like that?"

"Probably as lost as you were on the first day of school."

"Wow... that's pretty lost."

He started walking again, and I fell into step beside him. I must've still been radiating anger though, because what could've been a comfortable silence felt more like torture. Allen started fidgeting with his hands behind his back, playing with the black material that covered his hands.

"So... how do you like the Asia Branch so far..?"

_Small talk. great. My mood is so bad that I've reduced him to small talk in a matter of minutes._

"I hate it."

"You hate a lot of things..."

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, with a small smile on his face. How can he smile when he's in so much danger all because of his damn uniform?! Ok, I admit it, I'm working myself up over what's probably nothing; after all, he was an exorcist before anyways, how much more danger could he be in now? Still, at the moment, I wasn't thinking beyond him possibly being in more danger than I could get him out of. I really wished he'd leave, so that I wouldn't have the chance to blow up at him. But, unfortunately, my bad mood was obvious (as it always is), and Allen, not being one to beat around the bush, got straight to the question.

"What's bugging you so much?"

"Well what do you _think_!? You and that _damned _uniform! you just _had_ to go an become a fucking general! What was being in constant danger as an exorcist not good enough or something?!"

_YOU IDIOT! did you even hear yourself just now?! Look what you did you stupid, stupid idiot!_

Allen looked at me like a dear caught in the headlights, eyes wide and slightly frightened. I would be too if I was facing a near-yelling me who just finished up a rage-driven rant. I slapped a hand over my face, and sighed, irritated with myself.

"I-I'm-"

"Don't. It's ok, you were just in a bad mood, I shouldn't have stayed around when I knew that. Just tell me when you're not so angry, ok?"

He asked, giving me what he probably hoped was a reassuring smile. It was weak though, and was held up with some force. He quickly turned and walked back down the hall at a pace that was just short of speed-walking; he was trying to make it look like a casual pace. He was doing horribly at it. I turned to the wall behind me and prepared to hit my head against the concrete repeatedly.

"Allow me to do that for ya Yuu-chan!"

Came from behind me, then something hit me hard over the back of my head, consequentially making my forehead meet the wall rather painfully. I turned around to see Lavi, presumably, holding up a clipboard he'd probably snatched from Lenalee, who was behind him, looking rather stunned, with her hands still in front of her where the clipboard once was.

"Geez Yuu-chan! that's kid's been going through all sorts or insane crap since he's become a General and you just go and throw it in his face! You are officially an insensitive bastard. A little love and support never hurt!"

_I thought I was an insensitive bastard already? _

My mind wasn't quite on the insults at the moment though, so Lavi lived through the bastard comment.

"Just what's been happening to him since he's become a General?"

Lenalee sighed, I could already tell it was wasn't her favorite subject.

"It's ... a long story..."

"We've got the time."

**Yeah yeah... Saya's mean. But she's just cutting it off here because she hasn't thought beyond that point -.-; yeah... so let's hope her mind is off empty before she writes the next chapter! She's needs gas... but fuel prices are so high these days!**

**Oh, and credit is due here. Shawnie a.k.a. Pay Backs a Bitch suggested that Saya have Kanda transferred to Allen's group so that Allen would be his master, which we'd all find entertaining, Saya's sure. But seeing as the groups will be together that wouldn't have worked right. But thanks to that idea, Saya was inspired with a new idea, so she must thank Shawnie, a thousand hugs and confectionary sweets of your choosing to you!**


	5. If You Had Been There

**Hello! Well here it is, and because the idea worked really well here, Saya must thank Marie for suggesting Lavi and Lenalee povs earlier on in the story. So this chapter is going to be in Lenalee's POV, because it's her and Lavi telling Allen's story... the story Saya still needs to think up... let's hope Saya can pull this off...her goes... something!**

**Saya only owns the container of skittles that's gonna get her through this chapter, nothing else. **

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it''s T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and whatnot...**

5. If You Had Been There

"Well if we're going to tell you this, we shouldn't do it in the hallway, we'll be blocking people's way." I said, pointing down the hall to where all our rooms were, Lavi's was closest. I sighed at the sight of his room, we had only been here a day longer than Tiedoll's group, but in that short time, he managed to turn his room into an abyss of clothes that seem to have come from nowhere, random nick-knacks that somehow all managed to fit in his pockets, and empty chip bags. Seriously, where does Lavi get all these things?

We all stopped at the door; Kanda and I were not willing to brave the filthy room. I looked toward the floor, then toward the door, then toward Kanda, who was doing the same, probably wondering how Lavi could stand it in here.

"My room." Kanda decided, and turned right back out of the room. I followed quickly after him.

"What?! What's wrong with my room?" Lavi asked, pouting as he trailed behind us.

"Tch, that's not a room, that's a breeding ground for disease and alien growths."

"So illegal immigrants grow in my room?"

"No you idiot. Things that should not be in there will undoubtably be there because of all that filth, none of us could sit down without crushing chips or sitting on some disgusting insect or other..."

"There are not insects in my room Yuu-chan!"

"Oh shut up you two." Lavi and Kanda shut up, I smiled at my small triumph. We reached Kanda's room soon enough, and it was, predictably, neater. Honestly, it didn't even look like anyone had slept in there.

_Well then again... he's probably been sleeping in Allen's room... chances are no one _has_ slept in here._

The small room had only a bed and a chair in it, but that was more than enough for us, Lavi plopping down on the unused bed, I seated myself at the edge and Kanda took the chair.

"Alright, get to talking now." He said, I sighed, he's always so impatient. I wasn't quite sure where to start here... I mean plenty happened to Allen even before he became general, but then whatever it was usually affected the whole group. This is just Allen's story for now, so I have to find where along the way things started concentrating on Allen more than the rest of us.

"Er... Lenalee... got any idea where we should start?" Lavi asked with a lopsided, confused grin. He was having the same problem I was.

"Maybe with the incident in Russia?"

"No, that's too early... how about that one time in Egypt?"

"No... that's too late ... somewhere in between there?"

"We went to tens of countries during that time, we need a specific time..." Kanda sighed, this might take a while.

"Duh! I know... wow this is such an obvious one... remember the last time we came here?" I slapped my forehead, of course that's where we'd have to start here! Thank God for Lavi's sudden bursts of sense...

"Tch... well if you've decided on where to start, start." Kanda was getting very impatient about this, and I could see why. After all, we're about to put him on a major guilt trip for being mean to Allen, he probably wants to get it over with so he can go run to Allen's room and apologize to him (a.k.a. make-up sex :3).

"Well... we were in one of the bamboo forests of the area, we had recently helped another Exorcist, Suman Dark, who had been separated from his group. We were heading through the forests to get her and take a bit of a break. There were a bunch of Akuma, hundreds of them... and they all fanned out over the forest, we had to split up, Miranda had come with me, and Krory with Lavi... we wanted Allen to come with one of our groups but... he insisted on going alone to cover more ground..."

"You two let him go alone!? In the middle of some forest!? When he's a king of getting lost, and there are hundreds of Akuma around!?" Kanda looked ready to kill us, and we'd only just started. That made me a bit angry though, I think it did the same for Lavi. Ok, actually, based on his next outburst, I'm sure it pissed him off more than it did me.

"Well how do you think we felt Yuu?! We were in a hurry because we wanted to stop the akuma from reaching the edge of the forests, and they were a lot faster than us because they don't have to go through fucking bamboo shoots! We didn't have time to argue with a stubborn Allen!" Kanda gave a small grunt, not wanting to admit that Lavi had a point, but at the same time realizing that Lavi did indeed have a point. After that I continued with this part of the story.

_.:flash back:._

_Miranda and I walked back to the clearing where the five of us had decided to meet up at the end of the fight. I was in fine shape, thank's to Miranda's "Recovery", but she wasn't doing too well, because she was holding everyone's time within herself. She had used it on all of us before we left; she hadn't been able to use "Time out" because the Akuma would've been inside the protective bubble too, and then what's the point? _

_I saw a tall figure on the other side of the clearing, and immediately activated my Dark Boots out of reflex. At the same time Lavi activated Nyoibo, and I knew I had nothing to worry about. Krory was right behind him, still on that strange high of his that comes with drinking Akuma blood. We met in the center of the clearing, and waited a few minutes for Allen, before anxiety nearly killed us all and we went searching, calling his name as we combed through the forest._

"_Um... I'm right here?" __Allen came from behind our group, with a sheepish grin on his face. Now that our group was back together, we started predicting where our injuries would be, so that we'd be all wrapped up and ready when Miranda deactivated her innocence. We all ended up looking like mummies practically, going against so many akuma of mixed levels at once wasn't the safest thing in the world. Finally we told Miranda to release her "Recovery". She did, and did a full-body flinch when we all let out our little groans of pain as wounds opened up and blood started to seep into our bandages. None of us were concentrating on our own injuries for long though, because everyone wanted to see how everyone else was doing. We looked towards Allen, who seemed to be in a state of shock, his eyes on him left arm. _

"_What's wrong Allen?"_

"_The-there's something...wrong..." __He said, his voice shaking as much as his hand was. Then, starting at his shoulder joint, his arm started falling apart. we all stared in wide-eyed shock; we were helpless, we couldn't do anything to stop it as his arm seemed to disappear before our eyes. Then the Cross-shaped innocence turned to dust on the ground. But it didn't stop there, Allen continued to writhe as though something was in him, hurting him. _

"_Allen? Allen! what's happening?!" __We all crowded around him, trying to stop his erratic movements; soon after though, he passed out._

"It took a very long time for him to wake up. When he did... it was almost scary. Allen was like a different person. This is actually the second time we've been here, that was the first time." I said, looking down, this place had both good and back memories for us. I didn't want to say the rest, that was information that was more or less Lavi's choice to give, though why I don't know, that's just how I felt.

"...It was Tyki... Allen... when he was himself again... he told us that Tyki apologized... but that for the entire fight before he did, he was nothing like how he remembered him..." Lavi looked down; it really pained him to think about it, about the massive change we had seen in Tyki, and Rhode too, that one time we fought them face-to-face. Kanda gave Lavi what could almost be seen as a pitying look, but it was too selfless to be that. Then something seemed to click in his mind.

"Wait, what do you mean by "when he was himself again"?"

"Well... I don't know what it was... but losing his innocence really did something to him, mentally... even when he didn't have his innocence with him anymore, he was so desperate to continue being an exorcist... he wouldn't let himself be anything else. At first, when Bak told us there was a chance to restore Allen's innocence, we thought that would help bring Allen back from whatever dark part of his mind he was in but it only made things worse for a while... that desperation only grew, and he trained so hard to get it back... it was frightening, the things he said and did just to bring his innocence back. If I had to say... he probably wouldn't have been so ..."

"Insane?" Lavi injected, seeing as I couldn't find an appropriate word for it, but that was the one word I was trying to avoid... I sighed and continued.

"...yes... he wouldn't have gotten so bad if ... if you had been there... if only you had been assigned to our group, he wouldn't have been so desperate. We couldn't help him, he wouldn't let us. But he wanted you here."

**Yeah... so Saya's so unoriginal that she pretty much ripped off the manga for this one :D well, you know, a good half of it. The rest of it is thanks to Riku-dono, who still did her best to help Saya while she was having writer's block in-miniature, even though she doesn't read this story... -sweat drops- ehe... a thousand thanks Riku-dono. ****Hopefully Saya can get out of this rut before the next chapter... though that doesn't seem likely... Saya's so sorry this was late by a day or two also! but Lavi's... Lavi... it was too much TTOTT **(**referring chapter** **129) and Hoshino-sensei is sick! she will be taking a break because she is sick, so pray for her, send her good energies, do something for her! **


	6. 100 Percent

**And here's more to Allen's little tale... for some reason, this story is making Saya think of "The Never-Ending Story", only because while she knows she wants a happy ending... she has no idea how to actually end this ... therefore... yeah. This chapter is Lavi's POV loves.**

**Saya no owns... that's about it.**

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it''s T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and whatnot...**

6. 100 percent

When Lenalee said that, I could tell it had a big effect on Yuu. I know she didn't really mean to, but I think she made him feel guilty for not being there. But that couldn't be helped, orders are orders, he couldn't be there, and he couldn't stop Allen from going insane.

"Allen's a strange kid, isn't he? I mean, he's always so happy and bright that none of us ever thought he was capable of being so dark. But the way he was during that time, that's not something that happens over-night. I think the kid's got more inner demons than we realized." I said, Yuu nodded, as though he were confirming that. He probably knows more about Allen's past than any of us, they were pretty close, well hopefully the time they've been apart didn't ruin that and they still are. Lenalee decided to continue with the story-telling; that was what Yuu was here for, after all.

"Allen's innocence was out for a while, but that wasn't the worst of it. While he was... 'incapacitated' ... His eye started going as crazy as he had." I was a little surprised at the way Lenalee chose to word that, but she was right. I tried to remember if Yuu-chan knew about Allen's cursed eye, deciding that since he fought with Allen once before, that he probably did.

"Yeah, Yuu-chan, it was really... scary. His eye was going insane for Akuma. Even it wanted him out there fighting, it wouldn't leave him alone. Not only that, but it evolved too, but it was towards the beginning of our trip that it changed."

Lenalee shuddered when I mentioned that, I didn't blame her, the subject of Allen's new eye always brought horrible images with it. The soul of an Akuma wasn't a sight that a girl like Lenalee should have to see.

"Now Allen can see all Akuma within 300 meters, no matter what's in between him and the Akuma. Also... we can see them now too." I gave an uneasy chuckle and continued. "The soul of an akuma, it's pitiful, and disgusting, and repelling, and heart-breaking all at once... seeing something like that all the time... ever since the first time I fought with him after his eye evolved, I've always thought that it was a miracle that he hadn't gone insane sooner, every time I have to see those souls..." Kanda's eyes were wide, it was obvious he was shocked to find that others could now see the Akuma souls. Of course... my last sentence probably didn't help anything much, I think it just made him worry a lot more. He pulled himself together, shaking his head to come out of his shock.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" He asked, it was more of a statement than a question though.

"Yes. His eye problem really wasn't helped by the fact that there were akuma in the area. Lenalee and I had to go out and take care of them while Allen stayed here. That only made his desperation to recover his innocence grow though. When he got it back, it had a new form. I think that because it was scattered, he had to get to know his innocence before it would come back to him. The new form was called "Crown Clown". After he got his innocence back... he basically dragged us all out of here and went on an Akuma hunt. When we were fighting I'd look over to see how he was doing and he'd be smiling, no matter what he was doing during a battle he was smiling like he was doing what he lived for. It was frightening to watch him like that, that damned smiled was so eerie and it was cold and nothing like Allen, it reminded of the Millen-" I cut off my sentence right there, that was not something I should say out loud. I hadn't realized it until I shut up, but I had been babbling, and sounding near-hysteric. Yuu look at me, clearly alarmed at what I was about to say, and Lenalee just looked away, probably remembering all the fights that came to mind.

"And all this before he even became a general..." he muttered. I nodded, a little glad; this is where the story get's just a bit brighter. A very, very small bit brighter.

"Well Allen got over it..eventually. He was back to normal after a month or so, I think that what was making him act like that was the fact that he couldn't fight for so long. He probably felt helpless, and superfluous." Lenalee said, coming back into the conversation. "I'm just glad he could straighten himself out...because he wouldn't let us help him..." Kanda sighed, relieved to hear that things got better. I thought that was a little strange, seeing as he had never left Allen's side for all the days he's been here. It should be common sense based on the way Allen's acting that he managed to work out whatever problem his mind was having. But then again, he's probably lost in the story. His facial expressions haven't changed all that much; he's trying to keep a calm front, but his eyes betray him, they are filled with the grief he feels over Allen.

"And now to the fight that left Allen with over 100 percent synchronization with the Crown Clown. It started with us, and a whole mess of Noah. Me vs. Tyki, Lenalee vs. Rhode, and Krory vs. Boric. That was a blast from the past, dude got even uglier." I joked to lift the depressing atmosphere that was still clinging to us, like it didn't want to let go. "And remember those two people who blew up Time Square a few years back? Those are the two Allen fought, crazy people..."

_.:Flash back:._

_I was tired, we all were. Me fighting against Tyki... it's so unfair. Even though it's obvious that he's completely different from the way he was before, I can't bring myself to swing Odzucxhi Kodzuchi at him with full force or any of the accuracy that I know I could have. He keeps running at me from all different directions, and his speed is insane. I know better than to let him within arm's distance, and Nyoibo gives me an advantage there; I don't need to be close to him to attack. But that's my problem, I can't get myself to attack!_

_In my moment of frustration at my lack of action, I became unfocused. The next minute, Tyki was right in front of me, a cold sneer on his face that I had never seen there before. I mentally cursed as a hand was quickly moved out towards me, and tried to step back, but it was too late as his hand passed through my chest. If I made any move now, I'd probably die. Well, the way I figured it, I was going to die anyways, but you know how it is, a human's natural reflex to this sort of situation is to last as long as possible. As I thought this, my face grew as cold as his own, I'd feel bad about leaving Bookman without an heir, but even if I didn't want to, I was not afraid to die. _

"_The way you accept death is commendable Lavi." He said, smirking. I hated that voice saying my name, because it wasn't the one I knew, this was not the person I knew, and I hated that this stranger was saying my name. _

"_Yeah well there hasn't been much to live for these days, I figure I earned a rest." _

"_Hm, too lazy to live?"_

"_Too lonely."_

_A twinge of emotion flitted over his face. Then his expression lost it's coldness. Then his mask broke, and I couldn't even see his face any more. He was mine once again, holding me closely to him, his face next to mine. I wondered how two words could make his mask break so easily. I was still wary though, my mind still remembered vividly waking up with his hand wrapped around my heart. _

"_You idiot. You weren't supposed to be the lonely one..." I didn't understand that, how could he not expect me to feel his absence? _

"_Well it's a little late to be telling me that. It wasn't my idea for you to up and leave."_

"_It wasn't mine either. Listen to me, please. Rhode and I, we didn't exactly have a choice in all of this, ok? But it can't be helped, we're Noah, and we were born bound to the Earl, we have to do his bidding, it's a compulsion that we can't go against... Normal humans aren't the only ones who need saving." _

_my eyes widened with that statement, was this some round-about way of him asking me to save him? How is it that the Noah are so strong, and yet they're the ones that cant control themselves? My pondering was abruptly stopped though, something was happening to my anti-akuma weapon, it was reacting to something. For a second I was worried that maybe because I was sparing a Noah, I had fallen out of sync with it. But it wasn't so, because Tyki sensed something was different also, and he let go of me to look over to Allen and Jasdevi's fight. _

"_Wh-what on earth is happening...?" I stuttered out, Allen was holding his left wrist out in front of him with his right hand; it looked like he was going to pull his own arm off. My stomach turned when I realized that was exactly what he was doing. His arm was disintegrating away from him, it started with his hand coming apart from his wrist, it was similar to the way his arm had fallen to pieces before. But then the pieces came together as a handle, which he grabbed as started pulling it away, the rest of his arm was breaking down and reforming into a huge sword, it looked too heavy for someone as small as him and yet he was holding it with just one arm. _

"_He's...A-Allen... he's at 100 percent." Tyki said, clearly astonished. I had no trouble realizing he meant that Allen had reached 100 percent synchronization with Crown Clown._

I had asked Lenalee after the battle if Rhode said anything "Strange" to her, and she broke down crying, saying that she wanted to save Rhode, that she wanted the girl back, even if she had to tear her away from the Earl and lock her in a cage, she'd do it, just to have her safe. I took that as a "yes". Once again Lenalee and I had to feel the same pain because of two Noahs whom we had the pleasure of falling in love with.

"After that battle, which we obviously got out of alive, we found that a lot more akuma were after us than before, because they were after the general's. We've met a bunch of Noah along the way too. He never said anything, but I could tell Allen felt guilty, he felt guilty for being the cause of all of our troubles."

At hearing this, Kanda slapped a hand over his face, and his self-loathing was so concentrated that it felt like I was breathing it in.

"Well what are you waiting around here for ya idiot!!? Don't mope, go apologize... to... Allen."

He was out of the room before I had started on my second sentence.

**Wow, this was pretty long, the word count is almost twice as much as Saya's average word count for the beginning of Opposites. (the word count here was 1927, by the way, not including a/n :D) A lot of you wanted coverage of the Noahs, and now you've gotten it, happy birthday! Lavi and Lenalee need to get their butts in gear and save Tyki and Rhode! but before that we must get to the make-up sex. xDDD **


	7. Say I'm Sorry

**So here's yet another chapter ... Damn saya's mind keeps blanking!!!!! she's trying really hard to think of stuff for this story...gr... it will be a success! And Saya's first day of high school was not horrid! Meaning people didn't bug her!(Saya's actually rather anti-social) Oh, and we're back to Allen's pov.**

**If Saya owned DGM, Kanda would never wear a shirt.**

**Rated um... for now T... that could change but for now it''s T for swearing, suggestive stuff, violence, and whatnot... actually... it'll probably change next chapter...eheh**

7. Say I'm Sorry

I was sulking, just laying there sulking. I did something stupid. I know I did, because Kanda was mad a me. And then I went and left and now I'm sure he's either more mad at me or he feels guilty about being mean to me. Waaaaaah I did something stupid and screwed life up. Stupid me.

I didn't even hear it hear it when someone was knocking on my door, well trying to break it down was more like it. Nope, I didn't notice at all until I heard the door click open and whoever it was walked in. I looked up to see who would enter my room without permission. I shoulda guessed it was Yuu.

"Allen I-"

"I'm sorry! I should've realized you were in a bad mood and just left you to yourself and I shouldn't have gotten upset when you yelled at me. I'm sorry!"

Kanda gave me an absolutely dumbfounded look.

_He's so cute when he's confused. Wait... how can I think such a thing right now!? GAH I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON_!

Ok. so maybe I'm going a little bit over-board here with the guilt and stuff. Maybe I'm being just a tad bit hard on myself. But that's what happens when I sulk. Kanda's confused expression soon turned into a scowl, and I was afraid I'd gotten him even more mad at me. Then he caught me off guard; he hugged me.

"Yo idiot! I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing here, why do you think I came here? You did nothing wrong, it was all my fault!"

_how he can manage to say that when he still sounds angry is beyond me... oh well, it works for him. _

I got over my surprise and hugged him back. This seem to reassure him of something, for he relaxed into our embrace.

"Well your apology has been accepted, ok?"

I kinda wanted to ask him what had made him so angry in the first place, I was very curious about what had set him off.

"So... what did I do that got you so angry anyways...?"

Kanda sighed, a little irritated, though his irritation seemed more self-directed than anything.

"Sorry... I sorta managed to work myself into an angry frenzy and then you came and it all came out..."

"A frenzy over what...?"

I specifically recall it had to do with my being a General, which is what had gotten me upset in the first place. It wasn't so much his yelling, he yells all the time. It was that he'd brought up my General status... did he see that as a problem or something? Because it'd caused everyone else enough problems as it is, but I would not take any shit about no romance with people of different ranks. I'll leave that to the army, thank you.

"... I am a very selfish person."

_huh?_

That made no sense. Well none that I could think of.

"It was the thought of you being a General... I'm just worried that you'll get into more trouble than I can get you out of. I mean... I guess it's great for the World that you have all this new power, and you can better defend them, but what about you? Who protects the protector? And if I had to choose between a world full of strangers who don't trust me because everywhere I go destruction follows, or you... well I don't want to let you sacrifice yourself for the world!"

I starred at him in shock, that hadn't been what I'd expected. Kanda, not someone who liked being starred at, huffed and looked to the side; he's so cute when he's all pouty and embarrassed. So I hugged him again, because it was the only thing I could think to do.

"Thank you. I'm kinda glad that you're worried about me... in a weird way. I worried about you too, even though I know you're more than capable of handling things yourself. And you know... I can protect myself. You don't want me to go all martyr-complex on you, and I don't want you to get hurt for me." I said, pulling away from him and smiling. "So how about we both be careful?"

Kanda nodded, then gave me a look, as though he was thinking of something. Next thing I know, I've been pushed onto my back.

"Wah?! Y-Yuu-"

"What? Did you think you could act so cute and get away with it?" He asked, with a light smirk on his face; I gulped, the horny bastard.

"Yuu... what are you thinking...?" I asked, wary of him now. He answered me by kissing me, I couldn't help but get swept away by it. I had memories of him kissing me, but a memory always pales in comparison to the real thing.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, his smirk still in place. I nodded, blushing; his thoughts were rather clear to me now.

"Good..." He breathed out, his breath hit my face and made me shiver. Does he have to be so damn sexy all the time? He sat up straight, situating himself between my legs, then leaned to hover over me again. His hands started at my hips and he slowly brought them over my sides, until they reached my face. Holding my face gently, he kissed me again, much slower this time, though with more passion. I could sense a bit of hesitation, and I wondered if it was for my sake. To quell his fears I swept my tongue over his bottom lip, I wondered about his reaction too. I could feel him smirking against my lips, and he lowered his body more, applying pressure to my lower anatomy. I gasped, and my body arched up to meet his. He took advantage of the opening I created and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I blushed; I don't know why, I'm no blushing virgin, but I suppose that doesn't mean I wont blush.

He liked that, and I moaned as his tongue worked in my mouth, nothing could compare to having Yuu with me. As he kept my mouth occupied, he also had his hands working on the front buttons of my uniform. I was eager for skin-to-skin contact, so to help in that challenge I pushed off his already undone uniform. We finally broke for air, both of us breathing in pants. I rolled my hips up again to meet his; I could already feel his growing arousal.

"Yuu...hurry!"

"Let me get your damned uniform off at least."

I could already see that my uniform was going to become the object of his disdain, but I could worry about that later. All that mattered at the moment was that he was with me, and we'd be one soon enough, if only for a while.

000

Meanwhile Lenalee and Lavi had sat in Kanda's room, at first thoroughly stunned at just how fast Kanda could run. Soon enough though both of them had let their imaginations run wild with clubs, beating the shit out of all sense and reason that told them their fantasies would not be the reality. Lenalee was thinking bondage and Lavi was already imagining a cat-Allen...

Finally Lenalee broke out into a lewd smile, and looked over to Lavi.

"So... what do you think they're doing?" She asked, her mind giving her plenty of ideas as to just what they were doing.

"I think... they're apologizing... in a rated M fashion." Lavi answered, and his special perverted smile came to his face.

"So... wanna check it out?" Lenalee asked, Lavi nodded, and they both made like ninjas towards Allen's room, Lenalee laughing like only a fan-girl was capable of. They soon reached their destination and put their ears to the door.

"Yuu...!" they heard Allen moan out, and nosebleeds nearly ensued. The two stifled their own and each others giggles.

"I kinda wanna crust Tim and then shove him under the door to tape that..." Lavi whispered, Lenalee nodded but sighed.

"But they've earned some time alone to themselves after nearly two years of being apart...so let's not this time..."

"So you're saying not this time but next time...?"

"Next time Tim is going to spy."

**Sorry... go ahead, kill Saya with the pointy objects of your choosing. Or shoot her, if preferred. This took so long... Sorry. T-T. Well anyways... fear not, you've all waited long for your fan service (ya pervs xD) and that was not the end. It just seems weird to Saya to write a lemon from an uke's POV ... 'Cause as much as Saya loves Seme!Allen... it wasn't happenin' here. So please, if you're going to put holes in Saya, wait 'til the next chapter's out... so Saya can feel a little accomplished. And then go ahead, the target sticker is on her forehead. Aim true...**

**Oh.. And so you know, apparently, in the U.S. army, people of different ranks aren't allowed to marry and such, well at least not until they're out of the army. **


	8. Determination

**Finally what you've all waited for is finally here! Wow Saya has this bad habit of making you guys wait! She's so sorry... please accept this lemony-thing as an apology... **

**Saya owns the sharpie on her desk (why it's there she does not know), but she does not own DGM.**

**Yeah it's M now... does she need to tell you why?**

8. Determination

Allen was tugging off my shirt and I was starting on his pants, neither of us could stand having to deal with clothes. Quite frankly, I'm surprised it took us this long to finally get to this, how did we stay abstinent the whole time we were here? I decided to tease him a little, besides it already felt like out lips had been parted for far too long. So that's where I started, at his lips. Soon enough though I was laying kisses on his jaw, going lower and lower until I reached the area of his neck where I could feel his heart beating, more proof that he was really here with me. As I sucked at the sensitive skin, he made pleased and some-what tortured noises. Lower I went, pulling away his already unbuttoned shirt and leaving marks all over the newly exposed pale flesh. The sounds he made nearly had me intoxicated.

"Yuu..." Allen panted out; I looked up at him to see his flushed, perfect and loving face. He reached out a hand, resting it on my cheek for a moment before it glided to the base of my neck, where it pulled out my hair tie. Strands of black spilt over my shoulders and fell on his chest.

"I love your hair." I moved up for a minute and kissed him lightly.

"I hope that's not all you love." I whispered, then sat up straight, pulling his pants over his narrow hips, working them off each leg. Leaning over him slightly again, I put my fingers in his mouth. He understood what I wanted immediately, and began to coat them with saliva; who would've thought that something like that could make you feel so good? I pulled the three digits out, now completely covered in the clear liquid. Trailing a hand over his stomach and putting another on his hip, I slowly moved a single finger into his entrance. He tensed around me, not used to the intrusion. I kissed him to try to distract him from it.

"Relax..."

He did as told, with a little effort on his part, and I inserted a second finger, gently scissoring the two to stretch him. He wriggled under me, and though I didn't like causing him discomfort, it was still absolutely erotic. Moving my fingers around the sides of that ring of muscle, I curved my fingers just a bit, and that was enough to get a loud moan out of him. I continued rubbing over the place that elicited sounds of pleasure from him, ravishing his lips all the while.

Finally I pulled back just enough to move the tip of my erection to his entrance, replacing my fingers. Pushing in slowly, I gave him time to adust to having my in him. Once all the way in, I pulled back out and moved quicker, all but pounding into him. Our breathing became erratic, Allen letting out mewls and moans at random. Then I hit the spot that made hi tighten around me and froze for a minute, the feeling was too good. Pulling out again, I hammered into him at full-force; my aim seemed pretty good because I hit that spot again and again; earning uncontainable moans from Allen. We were nearly senseless, at the moment I'd be hard-pressed to remember my own name. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, I pumped him, and he got louder; neither of us cared at all about people hearing us.

"Fuu... ah... Yuu...I'm gonna come.." He breathed out as best he could. Hearing this I thrust harder, trying to give him as much pleasure as I could before he went over the edge. With one last cry he came, his abdomen becoming sleek with the sticky white liquid. I came soon after with a final thrust. Pulling out, I collapsed, laying next to him; there's something to be said for cuddling in the after-glow.

Though the room still smelt like sweat and sex, it didn't seem to ruin our suddenly innocent atmosphere; we were just two people who couldn't stand to let each other go. My arms wrapped around him protectively, keeping him as close to me as possible as we drifted off into a sleep brought on by exhaustion.

000

"So how was it yesterday?" Lavi asked at breakfast. I was ready to punch his through a wall, just because his smile alone was obnoxious in all it's knowingness.

"See Yuu-chan? When you do good things, good things happen to you."

_I think "good" is an understatement._

Well, I couldn't argue there, so I just went about eating my soba as per usual. I could still feels people staring at me though, and it was oh so annoying... I looked up and glared at them all, my "I-will-kill-you-horribly-until-you're-dead-and-not-moving" glare. Needless to say they all started minding their own business.

"You know Yuu, it's your fault they're staring, I'm pretty sure everyone in the building heard you two; these walls are less than sound-proof. Ah, young love-!"

"Tch... doesn't mean people have the right to stare like I have a second head."

"So is Allen gonna come out any time soon? We'll be leaving in a few days and he kinda needs to be able to walk. Geez you have bad timing."

"Oh shut up... I'm right here Lavi."Allen said, suddenly behind Lavi. He hit him over the head before taking his seat across from me. His endurance for pain is unbelievable, because I'm damn sure that we were a lot rougher than we were our first time and even then I know he was in pain.

"Ouch... still cranky from ache or something?" Lavi asked, half-jokingly, half honest concern.

"Nope." He answered, seeming determined not to be embarrassed by anything Lavi said.

"Your birthday is tomorrow." I spoke up suddenly, completely derailing their current conversation.

"Well... When I celebrate it yeah..." He answered casually, as though it were nothing. Well it's not to me, this year his birthday's gonna be unforgettable. But then, while I'd like to get him something, what does one get a boy who never wants anything!? The only thing I can think of that he want's is world peace, and I can't slap a bow on_ that_ and stick that under a tree. Besides, I get the distinct feeling he's not one for receiving gifts. Even two Christmases ago when everyone was giving them his gifts he seemed to have a hard time accepting them. Tch... he just loves to make simple things difficult.

"That's right! Allen 'cause you never talk about it the way normal people do, I almost forgot! Emphasis on 'almost'." Lavi said, with an angry pout. Allen gave an awkward smile.

"Well... sorry. It's just not that big a deal to me, especially because I don't know if that's really my birthday. As far as I know, "Allen" isn't even my birth name. So because none of it's definite I just don't put much importance in it..."

It always pissed me off to think that anyone could've given this kid up just because of his arm. Though I suppose if they hadn't then he wouldn't be Allen now, would he?

000

Later, as I was once again wondering the halls, Lavi came up and stopped me.

"So what are you going to get Allen?" He asked, I groaned, I didn't know. He seemed to pick up on my distress and patted my shoulder consolingly.

"Yeah, I can't think of a think to get 'im either. So wanna go shopping?" He asked. I nodded gravely, I'd really rather not have to go shopping with a hyper Lavi, but for Allen I will suffer! It's all about my determination and resolve to make Allen's birthday special!

000

Getting out of the Asia branch was hard enough as it is, but trying to get out without alerting Allen to the fact that we were leaving was something else. Seriously, he seemed to pop out of nowhere all the time. So, what did we do? We asked Lenalee for help.

"You want me to keep Allen busy so you two can go buy him gifts? Of course I will! But be sure to get him something he'll like. Lavi." She said, giving Lavi a look that most definitely said "don't even try to buy Allen porn."

So, Lenalee got Allen to do only God-knows what (I think it had something to do with doujin, I really hope she didn't get him hooked on those things), and Lavi and I headed out. The streets of the city were crowded, and on just about every corner there was a vendor of some sort; judging by the number of them I'd have to guess that we decided to shop near a tourist attraction. I don't really know or care where we are, Lavi's playing tour guide. It was kinda embarrassing to be going shopping, especially with Lavi, he was the type of person who just loved to draw attention to himself, not to mention his appearance alone stuck out tremendously. He might as well have had "foreigner" tattooed on his forehead. Maybe he does though, and I just can't see it because of the headband? That'd be something...

I became suspicious when Lavi saw something that made a lewdly happy smile stretch across his face.

"What are you thinking...?"

"Let's go into this shop!" He said, pulling my arm in the general direction of where he wanted me to go. I huffed and followed, deciding that I would rather just follow Lavi rather than lose an arm to his tugging.

As we walked in, I wondered if Lavi seriously thought I had the cash to pay for anything in there. Other shoppers were whispering around us, probably about us. I mean how does it look when two boys go into a jeweler's with one being pulled by the arm by the other?

"Well look around Yuu! Geez, don't just stand there."

I sighed and decided that there was nothing wrong with looking. As Lavi excitedly looked around, I ignored him completely to look into the clear cases that protected thousands of dollars worth the merchandise. Then something caught my eye, and upon further inspection I grinned, I can see why Lavi dragged me in here now, and I'm quite glad he did.

**SORRY Q-Q once again Saya has failed at giving you a speedy update... TT there was just something about this that made it hard to write. It was probably the first person POV for the smutty part, that's where Saya had her biggest brain block anyways. So sorry... but anyways... this story perfectly balances out her fluff and angst writing... god knows how Emo Saya would be if all she was writing was Allen torture. remember lovelies, Allen torture is good and fun in small doses, but too much too often will make you slit your wrists. So moderation is key :D and of course... writing a fluffy!Kanda is fun too...**


	9. Agreement

**After recent chapters of other stories Saya really needs this fluffy fic... maybe that's why this is becoming hard to think up ideas for, maybe Saya's brain is being invaded by angst...NOOOOOO! Think fluffy, think fluffy! **

**Um... Saya doesn't own the DGM crew...sorry to disappoint.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh... but this is just a cutesy Chapter.**

**9.** Agreement

So I was just sitting on Lenalee's bed, reading some doujins, minding my own business; she's a really good author! This was all kinda random though, Lenalee just wanted to hang out I guess, I've got no problems with it. Still, I couldn't find Yuu... It's been nearly two years, I don't feel like spending more time away from him! But then thinking like that makes me feel clingy... I know that no matter what, he's adorably shy and needs his alone time. Ok, maybe it's not shyness so much as anti-socialness, but it's adorable either way. Still... I want my Kanda.

Lenalee's working on something right now, from what she's using it would seem she's finishing up her most recent project. Finished with my doujin, I laid back and covered my face with it. You know, it scares me that I can be so comfortable in a girl's room, and feel like it's a normal thing, with no embarrassment or nervousness like most guys my age would feel. I swear if anyone ever tells me it's because I'm "just like one of the girls" I'll go ape shit; violence is never the answer, but damn it all if it doesn't make you feel better. Sometimes. I try not to be a violent person... but I just really don't like being considered girly... isn't my still-feminine face bad enough for my ego?

I was getting a little bored, there was only so much my inner fan-boy could take before I had to abstain from Lenalee's doujins for a while... Doujin, they make a guy wonder where these girls learn so much about the male anatomy.

"Hey... I'm gonna go eat for a while or something...'kay?" I said, which roughly translated into "I'm going to stuff my face and distract myself, and hopefully Kanda will eventually come to the dining hall." She nodded, so absorbed in her work that I was surprised she heard me. A few steps out of her room, and I suddenly felt like hitting my head against the wall.

_Tomorrow's Christmas... what do I get Yuu? What do you buy for someone who doesn't like anything? _

Really, Kanda just loves to make simple things difficult. But still... I'm so horrible... it's Christmas eve and I haven't done a thing but wonder what the heck I should do... it took me a minute of stalled thinking to finally turn back into Lenalee's room, suddenly excited.

"Lenaleeeeeeeeee?"

She looked up and blinked at me, curious about where my sudden enthusiasm came from.

"When you're done with that, do you wanna go shopping?" Lenalee's face lit up, I don't think she cared much for finishing her project anymore. She put up a finger, telling me to wait, did some scribbling for a few minutes, and then put all her materials away.

"Let's go!" She said, looking as excited as I felt. Geez, maybe I _am_ one of the girls...

000

"So... why did you wanna go shopping anyways?" Lenalee asked, as we walked through crowded streets.

"A C-Christmas present... for Kanda..." I felt horribly guilty saying that to another person, especially because that other person was Lenalee, who I knew for a fact bought everything a month or so ahead of time.

"I kinda figured you hadn't gotten one yet. I mean, anyone else can just get him any old thing, but of course you want to get him something he'll like, or something that's going to mean a lot."

I nodded, confirming her comment. For some reason I had expected to get scolded... I should've known better.

"Well if you cant find anything you could always let him do you, again."

I would've preferred to have been scolded than have heard that... and if she knew how annoying it was to try any walk straight after something like that, she wouldn't be suggesting it. Well, actually she probably would... damn my uke-ness.

"My body does not equal a Christmas present. Even though I was thinking the same thing as a last resort..." Yet another pitiful thing to admit.

"Still, I think that the best thing you could do for Kanda is just accept anything he gives you. Because you know he's going to give you something, and I know that you would rather not let anyone spend anything on you." She said, she had a point. I always feel guilty when people go out and spend money on me... even for Christmas. Besides, Christmas hasn't been a happy day like this for me for a long time. It was the day Mana adopted me, it was the birthday_ he_ gave me, and I cant help but remember him. Even Master Cross had understood this, and as much as I'm sure he would've loved to have had me going out on insane errands while he was with his current lover, he let me spend the day mourning and moping, and doing whatever else I wished. He told me to consider that my present from him every year. Even _Cross_ had given me 'presents', and even that made me feel oddly guilty.

"Ah crap..." I heard Lenalee mutter. I looked over to her worried, she wasn't usually one to swear.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as far as I could see (300 meters without obstacles). There was no danger in the immediate vicinity. She gave me a smile that was trying to hide panic.

"N-nothing! Nothing! Oh let's look in this store!" She said, continuing to babble even as she steered me into a random convince store.

0 Lenalee Vision 0

I could tell that Allen was thinking about something I knew little of, it seemed like a bitter-sweet thing, whatever it was, so I tried not to bother him. But for all the world, I couldn't stop myself from cursing when I saw Lavi's unmistakable red hair in the crowd. Who would have thought that we'd go shopping in the same district?

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, I could tell his mind was on akuma; he was blinking like he expected that familiar monocle to sprout over his eye any minute.

"N-nothing! Nothing! Oh let's look in this store!" I said, pushing him into the nearest store, I couldn't let Allen see them, or them see us.

0 End Lenalee Vision 0

I wanted to cry when I got back to my room, nothing, I could not find a single thing for Yuu! Nothing's good enough, and if it was I wouldn't be able to afford it! Gah it sucks to have political power and be poor at the same time...

I was fully changed into nightclothes (it was late) and about to go collapse on my bed when Kanda opened the door and came into my room. Really, I might as well start calling it "our" room, seeing as he doesn't even use his own.

Kanda went to where his clothes were (yes, he's keeping them in my room), looking very tired, but very happy with himself. Well at least one of us was happy with what they did... what did he do? The mind boggles. He stared changing, and being the pervert I am on the inside, I starred indiscretely while blushing. He looked over his shoulder at me, smirking; I was too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Wanna help?" He asked lasciviously, my face continued to heat up and I almost got a nose-bleed from several rather clear mental images.

His smirk became more pronounced as he came over to my, scooping me up and placing my gently on the bed. He crawled in besides me soon after. I was getting the distinct feeling of deja vu, this was very similar to the last Christmas eve we shared. I wondered if he was doing that on purpose; maybe he remembered more of that incident that he had let on to the morning after? Oh well, I didn't care as long as I was wrapped up in his protective arms, his scent over-coming my senses, that strange mix of green tea and soap.

000

I woke up still securely in Kanda's hold, ready to snuggle right back into his chest.

"Merry Christmas..." He said, in his special awkward way that makes him so adorable. I couldn't help but hug him, he is a secret snuggler, so he needs to be snuggled regularly.

Merry Christmas Yuu!" I said happily, just glad to wake up with him yet again. Gah, thinking like that makes me feel like I'm an old married person. Oh well, Que sera sera and all that jazz.

Kanda and I stayed like that for a while, before he got up, much to my disappointment, and went over to his suitcase. A feeling of dread came over me.

"Close your eyes." He said, I did as told, though scowling.

"You did, didn't you...?"

"Yes, now stop whining."

"But ...but I... I couldn't get anything for you..."

"Good. I don't like presents."

"Neither do I! So it's even more unfair that you're giving me something!"

"Well you got me something the first time, so consider this me making it even."

"You don't really think I care that you didn't get me anything then, do you?"

"You don't think I care now that you didn't get me anything now, do you?"

"But I care that I didn't!"

"Same here."

Well, now that we had reached an understanding, I couldn't exactly make an argument against the present. So I sighed in defeat, and waited for whatever it was to come.

**Notes and stuff! Ok, first off, did anyone notice that while Lenalee doesn't want Lavi buying Allen porn, she's giving him smutty self-made doujin?**

**Next, you'll notice that both Allen and Kanda said that the other one makes Christmas shopping difficult for the other. It's kinda funny how things go...**

**and Lastly, when Allen said it sucked to have political power but be poor, he's referring to how in this story, General equals high government official (remember way back in Opposites ch. 5? This was mentioned.) But being an exorcist in itself is practically charity work.**

**Yes, saya can still write fluff! She was just a wee bit worried that she was losing her touch, becoming more of an angst writer than anything... sorry for babbling!**


	10. Memories

**And here's the fluff you've all been waiting for...so without rambling Saya will let you get to it. **

**why must Saya repeat that she doesn't own DGM? Che...rub it in why don't cha?**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh... this is a cuteness chappie of fluff and luuuuv. **

**10. **Memories

I moved over the bed to sit behind Allen, he was sitting at the edge with a resigned look. It's almost annoying how he doesn't like accepting gifts from people. Oh well, even when he's annoying he's mine. Putting the minuscule silver ring into it's clasp, I secured the necklace around his neck.

"You can open your eyes now, and for Kami's sake, stop making a face like I'm burning you." I said, huffing. He opened his eyes and looked down at the trinket he could feel pressing cooly against his skin. I allowed myself a small smile; He might not have realized it, but I could tell that despite all his refusals to get presents, he was hiding a childish excitement over receiving them.

"A necklace, and a ring...?" He asked to no one, inspecting the ring with a poorly-hidden interest. "Aishiteru... what does that mean?" He asked, reading the inscription on the inside of the ring. I sat behind him and pulled him into my lap, whispering the word into his ear.

"What do you think it means?" I asked; He blushed, I think he caught the meaning. Leaning back into my embrace, he felt something press into his upper back, and turned around, moving his legs to either side of me. He followed the thin chain down my neck to the point where a ring, identical t the one I gave him, hung.

"These were a set... does that mean they were...my God you got me an engagement ring."

"It doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to be."

"No it's not that-"

"And if you do want it to be one, then I will kneel at your feet now and propose."

"You...propose...to...me...?" He looked very shocked, though I don't see why... and then he fainted. He _fainted_! I caught him before he could fall off the side of the bed; I'm wasn't really sure how to take his reaction, was that a good thing or a bad thing?

There was a knock on the door, and when I didn't bother answering, Lavi and Lenalee just burst in.

"WAKE UP YOU TOO I WANNA SEE ALLEN'S REACT...ion... damn you're already awake!" Lavi yelled; annoying me first thing in the morning...Che...

"Yes, I'm awake."

"But Allen isn't so you didn't give it to him yet, right?!" Lavi asked, very excited, how can he be so damned hyper in the morning?

"No...I did."

"Then why is he asleep...?"

"He fainted." A silly grin came to Lavi's face, and Lenalee squealed.

"My gosh Kanda what did you get him?! He must've loved it!" Lenalee said; I could tell she was going fan-girl on the inside.

"So...it's a good thing that he lost consciousness?" Somehow that didn't make much sense to me... but Lenalee was nodding excitedly, and I suppose in this case, she'd know better than I would...

"Yes it's a good thing now tell me what the heck you bought him!" Lenalee reaaaally wanted to know, I guess Lavi didn't fill her in.

"A ring."

"Oh my gosh you proposed!? eek! So when do we have to ship you back to Mass?!" I sighed, Lenalee may be the one fan-girl I can stand, but I have a limit ya know.

"I did not... I just said I would if he wanted me to."

Lenalee looked like she was about to let out a horribly loud squeal, but then Allen started to stir, snuggling closer to me as he pried his eyes open.

"Yuu...are the fan girls after us again...?" He asked; damn he's so cute when he wakes up. Lenalee left the room for a moment, but the door wasn't enough to completely block out her squeal of doom. She could shatter glass with the sheer volume of her voice...

Allen, his face being in the crook of my neck, could probably see the chain that hung around me; I could feel his face heating up as he remember why he passed out. Then he sat up straight, and I could see clearly the blush that stained his face.

"Lavi...could you maybe leave? I wanna hog Kanda for today." He said, and I got the feeling it was my turn to blush, am I like a stuffed animal or something? How do you hog a person?

_I suppose I'll be finding that out soon enough..._

000

Lavi left the room as Allen had asked; Lenalee was leaning on the wall outside the door, as though she had been expecting this all.

"Kanda's really something, all but proposing to Allen."

"Yeah...Yuu's got guts, but I guess he's just alive with the glory of love or somethin'."

The two looked down; they were so happy for their friends, but at the same time, Kanda and Allen's blinding love made their situations seem even darker. Though at the same time, it showed that there was still hope in the world for them; if they worked hard enough, maybe they could be with their Noahs once again.

Both still remembered the Christmas vacation everything started, two years ago. It seemed so long ago, and everything had happened so quickly afterwards, it wasn't fair! Hadn't Lenalee been promised a shield from death? Hadn't Lavi been promised everything Tyki had to offer? It had all been so beautifully perfect, but for only a short while. Everything had fallen apart so silently though, that neither of them had noticed until it was completely gone.

Lenalee twisted the bracelet around her wrist, remembering what she had felt when hit was given to her.

"_This bracelet will mean the world to me.."_

Lavi blushed as he remembered the words that had been whispered into his ear when he asked what his present was, and how warm the words had made him feel.

"_My love, in any and every form you want it."_

If Tyki's words had been true, why was he not here? If Lenalee's gift had meant so much to Rhode, then why had she not been wearing it when they had last met? Lenalee still wore hers, had she cared more than Rhode had? Had Tyki not meant what he said?

But still, as much as they would love to revisit that small window of time where things were perfect, they knew they had to look forward if they wanted to find a lasting perfection.

000

Allen and I had moved back, to lean on the head board of his bed. We didn't need to talk, just being together was enough. Though as peaceful as things were, I could tell that sadness tainted his mood.

"What's wrong Allen?"

"It's...nothing..."

"Then why do you seem upset? Did I... do something wrong?"

He rushed to assure me that I hadn't done a thing wrong.

"No! you could never it's just..."

"Speak words Moyashi." He chuckled at the use fo his old nickname, but his good humour came to a quick end.

"This day, my legal birthday, was given to me by Mana. Even though he was my foster father, I loved him like he was my real father. I had never known my real parents so it wasn't hard for me to think of him like that, it wasn't like he was replacing anyone in my memory. And I was pretty young when he found me, around 4 or 5 I'd think...

"They say that a child's world his home, and their parents are like gods. Well, we didn't have a permanent home, but Mana was definitely my everything. So...when this day comes along, the day he made mine, I can't help but remember him. I usually spend the day in mourning..."

I quickly understood why he seemed depressed; this day held one of the happiest memories of his life, but the person who made it so was no longer around.

Allen got up and went over to his suitcase. I watched curiously as he rummaged through it and pulled out an old photo, quickly clambering back over the bed and into my lap.

"This is him. We were poor, and travelled around a lot as part of a theatre troupe. Don't laugh." He added quickly, giving me a look like he half-expected me to burst out in laughter.

"Che, like I laugh..."

"So anyways, we were doing thing show at a festival, which is when we had this picture taken. It's the only one I have of him, it's pretty much all I have left from those days.

the man in the photograph had dark brown hair, with small amounts of silvery gray in it. He looked like he was a tall person, though a little round in the middle, like many middle-aged men. You could tell that he had probably been rather dapper in his younger years though. On his lap sat a small Moyashi; he looked about eight at the time, but seeing how Allen seems to take extra time to grow, I'd guess he was about ten. Allen beamed towards the camera adorably, and thr man behind him sat with a warm smile, one obviously more for Allen than for the camera.

"I bowed my head to the picture as though praying to it.

"Mana walker, please allow me to take care of your son." I said, Allen gave me a questioning and flustered look.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your father's blessing, of course."

The look on his face was priceless.

"W-what? What am I? Some girl that's getting married off?"

"One day that ring on your neck will be on your finger, and you will be living with me in that small apartment. So yes, in essence, that's what you are. I just want ot be sure I have your father's blessings before any of that happens."

He blushed, looking down to hide his heated face.

"Well, I'm sure he has..."

"Good, I like this Christmas, I got to meet your family."

"...I really am like a girl who's getting married..."

"Though I think I can attest to the fact that you're not a girl."

"YUUUU! Don't say things like that!!"

**Wonderful fun...ah, Saya loves these guys... Kanda's such a perv! But such a sweetie too...luffles...wow, over 100 reviews already, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Saya is unworthy of your support, but she hopes you will continue with her story regardless. -bows-**


	11. A Dash of Insanity

**Sorry for the wait, but Saya's mind keeps dying an angsty death. Besides, she really needed to update her stories on quizilla. You think a few days wait is bad here, well try two and a half weeks over there -.- poor quizilla fans, they got the short end of the stick...**

**Saya owneth noteth D.Gray-Man...eth...**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is k-ish.**

**11.** A Dash of Insanity

I was glad that I got to keep Yuu to myself on Christmas, but it wasn't until later that I realized that we had left Lavi and Lenalee alone, on a day that hurt them more than helped. The only reason I could understand their feelings a little is because the same basic thing had happened to me last year. They couldn't be with the people they cared about most because of this war, Tyki and Rhode had a mission to do, the same way Kanda had one, and had to complete before he came back to me. The glaring difference though, was that they were on the wrong side of the war, it wasn't as simple for them as it had been for Kanda and me.

I hate this, I have so much power of all different kinds, but I can't even help those who are closest to me! I want to change that, I want to change that so badly, because I can't stand being the only happy one.

000

We had packed up and left the day after Christmas, our break was over. We walked along the path that Fou, the Asian Branch's guardian, showed us, after a very tearful goodbye with Bak. Specifically, he cried over Lenalee leaving. He had this crush/obsession with Lenalee which she failed to realize, poor Bak. I kept that information to myself...never know when it could be "useful". Once again, poor Bak.

_oh where, oh where have the Akuma gone, oh where, oh where could they be..._I inwardly sang, activating my eye. I was quite bored, honestly, a few Akuma wouldn't have been so bad at the moment. Besides, I'm trying to extend the limits of my eye, I want to make it see farther than I already can.

Kanda stood at my side, like my personal Sentinel. I felt more safe with him walking beside me than I had in years. It wasn't like Lenalee or Lavi or the others were incompetent or anything (as much as Miranda and Krory like to think they are), but Yuu just makes me feel safer, I can't explain the feeling in words.

Kanda looked over to me, curious as to why I had my eye activated. "Are there any Akuma coming?" He asked. "Nope, just checking. You can never be too careful."

"But Allen-chan, I thought your eye activated by itself when an Akuma's around now?" Lavi asked, I nodded.

"It does, at a certain distance. I'm trying to expand the radius of how far I can see with it." I answered. that explanation sounded much better than "I'm bored and fight-happy, that's a good enough excuse to start messing around with my curse." Kanda gave me a curious look, was there a little suspicion behind it? However Tiedoll gave me a warm smile; he really reminded me of a grand father or something. "Yes, you keep a look out for Akuma, and we'll keep our eyes open for anything else." He said. I nodded and kept searching; though I didn't miss it when Lavi muttered "why would anyone wanna be able to see_ more_ of those...?"

I think there's something permanently wrong with me, mentally. But then again, that's to be expected. I mean, I had watched as someone whom I had trusted and considered a friend quite literally destroyed my innocence. I know that when this war is over, and there's no more sides and no more fighting, I'll be able to forgive Tyki. But at the moment, my innocence, and this world mean too much to me to just let it go. Not to mention what Rhode did to my eye; quite frankly, I'm surprised that Kanda didn't ask about why my eye had suddenly evolved. I'm glad he didn't though, I don't think he'd like that story much. My physical wounds healed, but the psychological ones, those don't fade, there will always be a lasting scar from my insanity, even if I am-for the most part-over it.

Honestly though, before Yuu came, I couldn't stand it when we weren't on the field. I didn't feel right just sleeping, or being lazy. I just couldn't get this thought out of my head, that as I dreamt, or relaxed, more Akuma were being made, more souls were suffering, and I was just lazing about or whatever! But everyone else, including myself, did need to rest, I couldn't just lead them on an akuma hunt until we all passed out. Still, I'm always wishing for a fight, because somewhere along the line, it stopped being "fighting" and it turned into "Saving". I think I might also be developing a god complex over the whole "save the akuma/save the world" thing. I would rather not have one, seeing as arrogant people piss me off. Makes you wonder why I love Kanda, huh?

My problems don't matter much though, I easily hide all the little glitches in my personality, for the sake of Lavi and Lenalee, and Miranda and Krory and everyone. I just pretend, I act like the person I remember myself to be. And for the most part I am, I've just got akuma on the brain a little more than before. It seems to be working, because no one has really brought it up. But that sometimes makes me worry, what if I'm so obviously trying to act normal that they're just not saying anything so that they don't hurt my feelings or something like that? Or so that I wont worry about them worrying over me? I'd rather that not be the case.

"Is it really so smart to be messing around with that? I mean, do you even know what it's doing to you?" Kanda asked quietly, clearly worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, it's a curse, having one isn't usually a good thing. How do you know it's not having some negative affect on your body?"

I thought that over for a minute, I really didn't know if using this had any side affects. Oh well, I'd find at some point or other, right? But so far nothing's happened, the only change is that my eye keeps evolving, and I don't really consider that a bad thing, it's useful. Though I don't think Lavi and Lenalee liked the shock of seeing an Akuma for the first time, I'm glad I can control that power, no one but me needs to see the Akuma.

"I never though about that. Oh well, nothing bad has happened so far." I said, smiling up at him; it's almost painful to realize just how short I am. I mean, I'm barely taller than Lenalee ...it's kinda sad. Did I not drink enough milk as a kid? Or is my innocence stealing my height? It better give it back...

Something hit me over the head, hard. I winced and looked up. "Timcampy, why'd ya do that?" I asked; he had been sulking in my suitcase ever since Kanda came back, but now that we need him to guide us to Cross, he doesn't have that choice. Sometimes I wonder why he hates Kanda so much.

Tim used his little fingers to point off to the east, and I sighed, I already know that's where Cross is. But he seemed very persistent in us following him exactly. Before I realized it, we were all excited, was it possible that Cross had gotten closer, and that's why Tim was acting up, because he could better sense my Master?

That seemed to be the case, for as we continued to walk, and as we got closer to the nearest city, Tim got more and more excited, and he started moving faster, as though he were becoming more sure of where he was going. Night was quickly approaching though, we couldn't keep this up forever.

"I think we should start looking for a place to spend the night. We can resume our search tomorrow. How far can Cross get in one night?" Tiedoll asked, I didn't want to tell him just how far Cross could go... but still, my group was tired, and so was his, even though neither Kanda nor Marie showed it.

"I know a place we could probably stay..." I said, a little unsure, if I recall correctly, Cross had a lover who owned a hotel around here. Oh yes, I make it a point to remember his women and where they are; after all, that could be useful information.

Everyone looked over to me, expecting me to lead the way. Well, I knew Anita's place was in the area, but where it was exactly...not so much.

"Hey Tim, can you lead us to Anita's place by chance?" I asked, he bobbed out a yes. For some reason everyone looked a little surprised. "What...?"

"Who's Anita?" Lenalee asked, a little curious about this "Anita" person whom she did not know..

"Anita is the proprietor of a hotel, it's a very traditional one. Last I checked it was still in business."

"And why do you know the hotel owner personally?" Kanda asked, with a look that unmistakably said "in-jealous-boyfriend-mode." I laughed awkwardly.

"She's one of Cross' lovers...we stayed with her for a while."

"Oh. That's fine then..."

_And if you didn't think it was fine...?_

"What'd you think it was, Yuu...?" I asked quietly, giving him the look of a wrongfully accused uke.

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

I sighed, sometimes he's so easy to read, he gets jealous so easily. That didn't matter much though, as we continued to walk down the streets until we hit the red lights district. Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on, she was his _lover_, for Akuma's sake!" I said; really, did they actually think that Cross would have any _normal_ hotel owner for a lover?! Besides, none of us were minors, we could all go in.

"How young were you when Cross first smuggled you in here?" Kanda asked, looking at me with worry, I couldn't imagine why.

"Er...14...ish..." He looked aghast, really, could he just tell me what's so horrid? "You poor soul... to be taken to a red light district at such a young age!!- that's what Yuu-chan wants to say right now." Lavi said, translating Kanda's worry into words. "Huh. I don't see what's so horrible. As long as you aren't around where they're working, it's fine. The girls were very nice last time I was here."

"Er...Allen. You're like...scaring Yuu." Lavi pointed out; whoops... "he's scared for your innocence! Who knows how much it was tainted while you were with Cross! You dear thing!" Lenalee nearly yelled, in an overly-dramatic fashion, taking the chance to glomp me. "L-Lenalee...you've been getting reaaaaaallly fan-girlish lately."

She flushed, Lenalee had always prided herself on being a calm fan-girl. "S-sorry... it's just... oh you and Kanda are being so cute lately I can't help it!" Kanda and I both looked away blushing; we weren't being so different from before...were we?

The conversation was stopped, as we came to a very familiar hotel/brothel, that had a very familiar guard out front; Mahoja was still standing tall, ready to kick Akuma butt and throw out minors. She gave us a hard stare, and for a minute I thought she was gonna through us out, none of us are minors, but I sure as hell look like one...

She then reached out a hand and patted my head, like I was a 14-year-old boy again.

"You've grown Allen. Go around back, you know where." She said simply. I nodded and smiled, thanking her before I lead my group to the back entrance, which Cross had always used to gain entrance to Anita's hotel without charge.

"Hey Allen...was that a guy or a girl?" Lavi asked in a whisper as we headed back.

"Mahoja is a woman."

"Cripes."

opening the door to the back, we entered into a brightly lit room, where only one person sat in the center, surrounded by lanterns, in many elaborate robs; she had been waiting for us.

"It's been a long time, Anita."

"Yes, Allen, I'm glad you are back."

the seemingly formal air broke, as a tear slid down her cheek. We had gotten along very well, she had been the only one of Cross' lovers that I really liked, and we had stayed here for a while last time I came. I liked this place, with all it's pleasant memories, I liked it a lot.

**Wooooot! Saya loves Anita, so Anita needed to be here. WEEEEE ANITA!!! Who is also coming into the anime too, finally! Wootness. **

**ok, to continue with her excuse-making, Saya was also late because she spent the weekend at her best friend's house. Ya see, we don't go to the same school anymore so it's the only time we get to see each other. She and her sister (Saya's other bestie who does go to her school) are also the one's who helped Saya think up this chappie and the next! So ... it's all good? Come on, would you rather wait for a purposeful chapter, or get force-fed another filler? So...sorry for the wait...T-T yeah, that's all Saya can say, in the end. But woot, over 2000 words! **

**And lastly, Saya doesn't know what the legal age is for going into a red-light district is in China, so if she's wrong and they couldn't go in for some reason (they're all over 18) then sorry, this was written in ignorance.**


	12. Omitted: Dreams to Make Real

**Ok, so once again we have an omitted chapter, which means that some part of it's Noah-centric! You've wanted to know about what happened to our favorite Noahs, and now you can find out! But around mid chapter it's going to switch back to Kanda's POV, you'll more likely than not notice the change between first and third person, right?**

**Saya owns what she owns, and Hoshino owns what she owns.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is K to T...**

**12. **Omitted: Dreams to Make Real

Tyki awoke from his reoccurring nightmare; he couldn't get the dream to stop replaying itself in his head. Every time the same thing happened, he would be the one to kill Lavi, but it was always Lavi who apologized. Why? It's not like he had done anything wrong. It was all Tyki's fault, his fault for caring and getting too close, none of it ever should've happened. This dream was made all the more painful by the fact that one day, he'd have to make it a reality. He hoped futilely that it never would.

But Rhode was the opposite of Tyki, she wouldn't allow herself to truly come out of her dreams, or more accurately, her dream world. In her dimension, where _she_ controlled all and was controlled by none, Lenalee was still with her, she still lived there with her in her dreams. She never had to hurt Lenalee, they just existed together, happy with the fact that the other was there. But it was a lie. Rhode was slipping, slipping slowly into her dream world. The only thing that stopped her from completely losing herself in the dream was that no illusion of Lenalee did her justice, no forged version of her love could inspire deep emotion. Anything she did feel was as fake and fleeting as her illusions.

_Let me forget..._

_Let this be real..._

During the waking hours both tried their best to live normally, well, as normally as one can when they are a superhuman Noah. They often lost themselves in the insanity, it was better to not have control, to not have to think. They didn't like thinking about things that hurt too much.

"Good morning Rhode..."

"Morning Tyki..."

The two sat down on either side of the long dining table of their current mansion. Sitting around them were JasDevi, Lulubell, Skin, and the Earl.

"Morning? Hihi! It's lunch already!" Jasdero said, giggling all the while. Rhode and Tyki groaned, neither of them had been doing a good job of waking up on time lately. There was just something fatiguing them the last few weeks that wouldn't stop, this nagging feeling that had chased Rhode into her dreams more often, and ripped sleep from Tyki's being more times than he cared to count.

"Good afternoon you two. I'm glad you're finally here ♥ "

The Earl started, with his customary hearts. "I wanted to ask how your latest assignments were doing ♥. I trust you're doing well." The two nodded in response, knowing what he was talking about. They had done a pretty good job of wiping out the exorcists over the years, and there were more finders dead than could be accounted for. Not to mention they had all taken on other duties during the two years since they left. They were doing quite well indeed. All that was left of the Order's exorcists were Allen's group, Tiedoll's group minus one, and the Generals.

"That's wonderful, because I have some news on your last few targets ♥. They've taken up temporary residence in a town in China; Cross is rumored to be there also ♥ ." The two nodded in understanding, taking the cards the Earl handed them that would hold all the information they needed, as well as the Cell Roron. They ate in silence as the rest of their dysfunctional family had a mini-food war in their dining room.

000

Having used Rhode's oh-so-useful dimension-space-hopping doors, The two Noahs had made it to their destination in all of a few minutes. That wasn't exactly a good thing to them though, Rhode and Tyki would've preferred to take the slowest possible mode of transportation to get to their destination, and hope that by the time they got there, there would be no one left worth killing. But the Earl seemed to know this, and he was kind enough to see them off as they entered into Rhode's door.

"Wanna go ...do something before we start our little mission?" Tyki asked; he didn't know how much he could take of their depressed aura. Rhode nodded, she was all for being cheered up, and letting Tyki pay for the candy and booze it would take to do that.

0 Kanda Vision 0

Anita, the owner of this unexpectedly classy brothel, showed us the way to the guests rooms, a.k.a. the rooms where customers went _after_ their "business" was done. My poor Moyashi...how many whore houses was he taken to by that horrible Cross!? And that man got at _me_ over Allen's innocence! _"Don't do anything I might not approve of."_ hah! He's done more than enough of that himself! How Allen's stayed so innocent is beyond me! That should've been labels child abuse! Poor, poor, Allen!

Allen and I didn't have to say anything to confirm that we both intended to stay in the same room, even though everyone else was taking separate ones. As we walked in, Anita's eyes flickered from my hand, which Allen was holding as he pulled me into our room, to my face. Her expression was one of surprise, but it quickly changed into one of knowingness, and approval. Che... like I need anyone's approval.

000

"So, how do we go about this search for Cross? Tim is refusing to come out of my suitcase again..." Allen said, with an awkward and apologetic twinge to his voice. Hmph, stupid golem, getting all jaded just because Allen chose another human being over it's mechanical self...

"Well, I would start by checking all the places one might find Cross while he's here." Tiedoll said, taking a sip of tea soon after.

"We are where he would be ... the red light district."

"Well where else would he go?" Lenalee asked, eager to start seriously searching now that we were so close to finding that arrogant General...

"Bars, clubs, extremely expensive restaurants, anywhere there's gambling, anywhere with cute maids in short skirts..." Allen had one of those "this is going to get disgusting if I continue" looks on his face, and I was sure it would.

"Maybe you should all get jobs at those places then?" Anita suggested, talking for the first time since she greeted us this morning. We all looked at her in surprise, was she saying that I should let my precious Allen work at a bar just to find his evil Master?

"That sounds like a good idea! We can go out, get jobs, mingle with the natives...you know, to get information on any tall red-haired generals that might be strollin' around..." Lavi said, obviously getting excited at the idea of flirting, it would seem that while I was gone he'd reverted to his old self somewhat. Emphasis on the "somewhat" "We'll just get jobs in pairs!"

Everyone seemed to like the idea, I could already tell that even if I said something against the idea, I'd be ignored. No point in fighting a losing battle...

000

_well if this isn't one of the more stupid things I've had to do on a mission._

Lavi and I had ended up being partnered together for this job-search; we'd drawn straws. It was surprisingly easy for us to get jobs at a local club. Can I tell you now that I hate being a bare tender? Because I do, too many people, too much ogling. Luckily, we've got the earlier shifts, so there's not as many customers as their could be. But when I think about how we're supposed to be finding Cross, that fact doesn't really sound like a good thing... oh well.

I was just happy to be going back to Anita's place afterwards... hopefully Allen would be back.

"That was pretty fun, huh Yuu-chan? Though it's too bad that none of the other workers had seen Cross."

"Fun?! How can you call that fun?"

"Because I'm not an anti-social bastard like yourself."

The least he could do is not sound so happy when he says that. Oh well, it's true enough. Still, I was glad to be away from him when he turned into his room; as happy as he was, he couldn't hide his own tiredness, and I didn't bother trying to hide mine. I just needed some sleep.

When I tried to open my own door though, it was locked. As much as I would've liked to have destroyed the thing, I didn't, Allen was probably changing or something on the other side and didn't feel like leaving the door unlocked for any random person to walk in.

After knocking, I heard a pathetically groaned "Damn" from the other side. My interest piqued, I waited for Allen to let me in. When he let me in I had to cover my nose, he was too cute, really. I don't know why, but he had a waiter's uniform on, just the usual black vest, white dress shirt, and unusually tight black pants. But what really got me was the cat ears.

"Oooooooh please don't stare, laugh, or nosebleed."

_A little late for that buddy..._

He pulled me into the room, not feeling up to standing if front of an open door while dressed as he was.

"So...what's with the get-up?" I asked, trying to do as told and not stare. I was failing miserably.

"Me and Lenalee got a job... at this café... I specifically remembered Cross bringing at least ten different women to that place so I thought we should check there for him... they're style has changed a bit... the ears are a rather new addition to their uniform..." He said, pulling the ears off. Poor thing, he seemed utterly depressed with the fact that he'd have to work in cat ears.

I picked up my now cat-earless Allen, bringing over to our shared bed. "Well that doesn't matter now, so just relax." I whispered, petting his hair as he snuggled up to me. We were both tired, so it was no surprise when we both fell asleep a minute later.

000

I internally sighed as I slid yet another drink down the counter. Lavi was talking to some girl or other, but I did hear mention of Cross, so at least it was work-related. I was the one who was doing the all the actual serving though, Lavi's better at talking to people. When I wasn't being bugged for drinks, I kept my eyes on the door. Not to say anyone interesting was coming in...

Or maybe I was wrong.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath, grabbing Lavi from the person he was flirting with, and pulling him into the back room.

"What the heck Yuu?"

"Shut up and look at the people who just came in..." I said, pointing through a crack in the door at the pair who were slowly approaching the counter. Lavi's eyes went wide, I was afraid he'd stopped breathing.

"Holy Akuma..."

"I get the feeling we shouldn't go back out there."

"You'd be right."

If we went back out, we'd end up starting a war in our place of employment. Tyki and Rhode had just strolled through the door, looking as if they could care less about everything.

**notes and stuff! For starters, there's no drinking age minimum in China, so Saya's assuming that there's probably not an age limit on who can go to bars and stuff. And is it just Saya, or did Kanda come out kinda... strange...in this chapter? It was kinda like mother-hen mode meets boyfriend meets drama queen... Lastly, the "Holy Akuma" thing was borrowed from Keiko, one of Saya's besties. She's got permission, no copyright laws were broken.**

**and yes, Saya knows that Neko!Allen is overused... but...too cute! And Saya's sorry this chapter's short and shitty! But her mind is running way too low on inspiration, it's scaring her. ;-;**


	13. Glaring

**Oh things are getting quite fun! Saya likes this chapter (at the beginning) it's goofy. Fun, fun, wonderful fun!**

**Saya owns D.Gray-Man like a poor man owns money, she doesn't.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is K to T...**

**13. **Glaring

I woke up today wishing I hadn't. I don't know why, but I just woke up wishing to go back to sleep, I had a bad feeling about today. And not an "Akuma are going to rain down and kill us all" kinda bad feeling, it was more like knowing something was going to be bad for me personally. I didn't particularly want Kanda to wake up either, I had a bad feeling about that too.

Still, there was nothing I could do about that. I had to go back to work...ugh, why, oh why did I have to get a job at a place that would make cat ears part of the uniform!?! It's mortifying... though customers seem to like it well enough... it's one of those café's where everything is made specifically to appeal to the tastes of women who like cute things. I remember Cross bringing a lot of women there, just because he knew they'd like the place... It seemed to help him move his own personal agenda along well enough.

Oh well, I'm up, and I'm waiting tables, for girls who all squeal the moment I turn around to give their orders to the chief. It's an embarrassing and miserable existence. It was about to get worse.

Lenalee ran over to me and dragged me into the kitchen before I could ask what was going on. She looked extremely excited over something, and I was afraid to ask what. "L-Lenalee...what is it?"

"Allen it's him!!!"

"Him...?"

"Look, look!! Over there! He just came in!" Lenalee pointed out the door to the person who had got her so excited. My stomached dropped to the floor, and I picked up the nearest knife.

"I'm sorry God for what I'm about to do! Lenalee I've always thought you were cute but I never said anything because I knew Komui would kill me. Tell Lavi he can have my playing cards and Tell Yuu that I love him." I said quickly, ready to kill myself with the sharp cooking instrument. Lenalee looked at me in horror before slapping me. "Oh get a grip Allen!"

"Ooow...Lenalee don't make me go out there... I'll never hear the end of it if Master sees me in cat ears!"

Yes, yes, Cross had walked in, with a woman on his arm, of course. Do you have any idea what he'd put me through if he ever found out I worked here of all places, and wore cat ears in public? I told you that today was gonna be a bad day!

"I won't. I'll take care of his table. He's bound to want to talk to us after he's done with his date."

"...when will that be? 2 a.m...?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen, ready to get back to work. I watched as she went to Cross' table. To my surprise he got up, excusing himself from his date, and following Lenalee back to the kitchen. I could see the apologetic look on her face, and Cross' amused smirk, so I quickly took the ears off and threw them aside. A moment later Cross was taking up room in the kitchen.

"Hm... I wasn't aware that workers were allowed out of their uniforms until their shifts were over." Cross said, and I felt like dying. He was gonna get at me for the rest of my life for working here...such a horrid fate...

"Nice to see you too Master..." I grumbled, scowling at the floor.

"So where is everyone staying?"

"Anita's."

"Hm, I'll be over there later then." Was all he said, then he left for his date again. That was it, really, and I'm so happy it was!

"Er...Allen? Please get back to work now..." I looked behind me, mentally shaking a fist at my stupidity. I had completely forgotten that the chief was in the kitchen. Pretty stupid, huh?

000

I walked home next to a very happy Lenalee; I don't see why anyone would be happy to find Cross...but then again I'm the only one who had to live with him...I need to be comforted. Comforted by dear Yuu, the only other person I can think of at the moment who would be unhappy to know that we've found Cross. But unfortunately, there was a pretty good chance that he'd be back after I was, my comforting would have to wait.

When we got back, Lenalee informed everyone that Cross would be coming back, and I headed to my room, where I intended to wallow in self-pity. Sure, it was my job and duty to find Master, but that didn't mean I wanted to.

I was surprised that Yuu was in our room already, I didn't think he got back so early. He was sleeping, so I tried not to make any noise. But despite my attempts at silence, I was either too loud, or Kanda has a sixth sense about me being around, because I strayed too close to our bed and got snatched off my feet, and pulled to Kanda's chest as he mumbled incoherent words of sleep.

000

"So, why were you and Kanda back so early?" Lenalee asked, as she sat across from Lavi. Both sat in the tea room, simply exchanging information about their days.

"Because... while you guys found Cross, we were found as well." Lenalee could clearly see the pain etched into her friend's face, and realization cut through her.

"They're...here, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. We didn't let them see us, instead I pretended to be sick, and asked if they'd let Yuu-chan bring me home. We went out the back entrance."

"Why would they let Kanda of all people bring you back though?"

"Um...don't tell Allen this...'cause he'll kill me...but the manager is kinda convinced that we "live" together... in a more-than-friendly way... and because it was convenient, neither of us really said anything against it. But only because it was convenient and it got us both out of there before we were found!"

"Ooh...well, don't worry about it, Allen's more understanding than that. He'd probably just maim you. Allen wouldn't actually kill one of his friends." Lenalee said with a smile, as though that were so much better. Lavi's horrified look told her that she wasn't helping. "R-really?"

"Yup. We hardly ever see it, because Kanda's always the one being over-protective and jealous, but Allen's really possessive also. I showed him my LaviYuu doujin from five years ago, and he nearly flipped his lid and tried to burn them all. I think he was planning to burn you with them...but I stopped him before he could get to the matches." Lavi could hardly believe what he was hearing, she had _what_ kinda doujin now?!

"What? You two are best fiends, and with the way you're always so touchy-feely it wasn't hard to imagine you two being more..." Lenalee said, as though that justified her making money off his and Kanda's non-existent relationship. And he knew she was selling them too, he'd found some of her stuff up for sale on Ebay once.

Lavi hit his head on the table, waterfalls of tears spilling from his eyes. "You're gonna get me killed Lenaleeeeeeee!"

000

I slowly drifted back into consciousness, remembering where I was. I could already tell that Kanda was awake behind me, but choosing not to move.

"So you're finally awake Moyashi?"

"Yeah...waah...I don't wanna wake up."

"So why are you sleeping anyways? It's only just gotten dark outside."

"You're the one who attacked me and pulled me into bed, I couldn't help that I fell asleep."

"Ooooh."

There was a sudden roar, and a loud crash, that made me jump immediately; I had a bad feeling about what was to come. Someone started knocking on our door, it sounded like they were going to break it down. I squeaked and hid under the covers.

"ALLEN WALKER YOU WILL OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Kanda's eyes widened, then his face settled into a scowl, he recognized that enraged voice.

"So... Cross is back...damn." He muttered. I nodded, burying my head into my pillow. Kanda started to move, and I froze, he wasn't going to open the door, was he? He'd get killed the moment Cross saw him!

"Do-don'tyou open that door Yuu, I'll do it, you hide or something." I didn't give him time to protest, as I got up and opened the door.

"So where's the rat that's invaded your room?" he asked, before I had even opened the door all the way. I couldn't help but pout a bit, Yuu is not a rat!

"Last I checked I was human." I could feel Yuu's presence behind me, didn't I tell him to hide?! That's disobeying a direct order from a higher officer! ...Not to say it would be fair of me to exercise my power as a General when dealing with a personal matter. I wanted to hit my head on the doorframe, regardless of any of that though.

"Allen, move out of the way so I can bludgeon this fool."

"Master!"

"Please, like I'd let you, old man."

"Kanda!"

"I'll make you beg for forgiveness, after I punish you for deflowering my disciple."

"Che, like you could. I'd do it again just to piss you off."

_Oooooooh! This is getting really embarrassing! _

"COULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP PLEASE! I mean if you're going to say things like that at least keep it quiet and not in the hallway of a hotel! Please!"

Cross and Kanda starred at me for a moment, a bit surprised that I had raised my voice to such a level as to be able to be heard above them. Cross huffed, and crossed his arms in front of him. "Fine then, move aside and let me in."

I did as told, only so I wouldn't have to deal with these two fighting in the open. The minute we were inside they started right up again. I just hung my head and made sure they didn't kill each other.

000

Dinner was like a battle of the glares. Kanda was glaring at Cross, and vice versa; it made for a really tense atmosphere. Everyone was so afraid of their glaring match that they were sitting huddled together at the other end of the table, only Anita and I sat at the same end as Kanda and Cross.

"Would you please take a break from glaring and try eating instead?" I asked, with a resigned sigh, knowing that my pleading was pointless.

"Your food will get cold if you continue to neglect your meals." Anita added, hoping to ease the tension in the room. They both looked down to their cooling meals, before giving each other a final death-glare. They then wolfed down their dinners even faster than even I could, and I knew that wasn't healthy for normal people...

"Well, if you two are quite done, I'm going to excuse myself. Yuu?" Kanda took that as his cue to follow me out of the dinning room, and I hoped that having Kanda out of there would allow the oppressive atmosphere to dissipate. Besides, now that Cross was back, Anita was sure to want to spend some time with him, when his attention was focussed on her, and not killing my boyfriend.

"I hate Cross."

"I know..."

**Geh...nyeh...-pokes chapter- be better dammit... **


	14. Friends

**Ya know, Saya needs a day off every few chapters so she doesn't tire herself out. But when she does actually do that, she feels very useless... Saya doesn't know what to make of that. Is she just that dedicated? Or is her life just that dull? Let's not think about it. Anyways, this chapter deviates a little from the usual, but hopefully you'll like the end.**

**Saya doesn't own the DGM gang, 'cause if she did... well surely you could guess by now.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is K to T...**

14. Friends

Oh that evil Cross... He just had to show up again, didn't he? Though ...I suppose...that's a good thing ...seeing as it was Allen's mission to find him and all...what a crappy mission. And that man acts like he has a right to father over Allen like that...then again... I suppose he does, being his legal guardian and everything... damn him.

Oh well, that doesn't matter, because Allen is mine now, and the only way I'll ever let him go is if he chooses to leave himself, and even then I'll put up a good fight. Ah, Allen, I've become quite helpless when it comes to the little beansprout. Oh well, I don't mind, as long as he's around. I swear, the minute I saw Tyki in that club I wanted to punch him; I still remember clearly the story that was told to me, what he did to Allen. Add the fact that he'd tried to kill Lavi too, and I think I would've killed him had I not been thinking as practically as I had been. ... what? Is it such a surprise to know that I give a damn about Lavi's well-being?

Lavi, that annoying red head, has been with me since I got to the Order, and to that damn school that I hate oh-so much. He was around before I even wanted him there, it's a feat that he lived through the first six or so months of me trying to cut his head off. But even though he was horribly aggravating, he made life bearable.

It starts like this, my parents moved over here from Japan because Otou-san got a job offer from some big company or other, though my brother Hayate, who was about 4 at the time, insists that it was because Otou-san was some kind of criminal of justice who was running from the law, or something ridiculous like that. I was born half a year after that, and 2 years after that Satoru was born, followed by Naoko the next year.

Starting school was horrible, because I've always been a withdrawn and anti-social person. The nicer word applied to it by some of the guidance counsellors was "chronically shy". More like "violently shy" if you ask me. Yes, I am socially awkward, but instead of stuttering over my words, fidgeting, and never looking anyone in the eye, I chose to be awkward in a more dignified way, which consisted of glaring at people, saying as little as possible, and sending out "Stay away from me" vibes. this of course made everyone think I was stuck up, and I hardly cared, because I was to some extent.

Though it got much worse when my younger siblings enrolled in school, because I would beat everyone who picked on them within an inch of their lives. This marked me as a dangerous, stuck up, delinquent. Because of my uncared-for reputation, all the other little delinquents, and some of the bigger ones, just had to constantly try to pick fights with me. A pointless cycle that only served to boost my ego every time I won. And this was just elementary school.

It was all a very boring time. No one had any expectations for me, so I could go on with hardly any trouble, just passing classes, doing just enough to get to the next grade. Honestly, I think that made me a little smarter than the average fourth grader; after all, it's not like they told us "if you do exactly this much a year, you'll pass, but just barely.". No, I figured that all out on my own. Still, the only thing expectation people had of me was that I'd grow up to be something horrid. I'd hear the teachers talking when they thought no one could here them, or when I was in detention and they acted like I wasn't there. They'd say "he'll be in jail before high school", "how will his parents pay for bail all the time?" "Problem children like him always end up as criminals." Geez, all of ten years old and I was already condemned to be a jail rat. Well, look who's savin' the world now? Bad attitude, violent reactions, foul mouth and all.

Things got worse in my first year of middle school, but they say everything gets worse before it gets better. My teachers had seen my records, they immediately labelled me as a "bad seed" or whatever the hell they felt suited me. Anything that was slightly offensive, or anything that could be misinterpreted got me sent to the principal's office. I knew him quite well, we played checkers together a lot. He was more understanding than the others, he'd dealt with a lot of kids like me, who just wanted to be left alone and who didn't know how to react to things with anything but violence. At least someone realized I wasn't some killer in the making.

That year was also the year I got Mugen. My father had been teaching me the art of swordsmanship for years, and he finally decided it was time to give me our ever-so-precious family heirloom, Mugen. It was the sword that sat on a display in our living room, I always looked but I never touched. Still, there was something about it that made me desperate to use it. When he finally gave me Mugen, I heard it's voice wand I knew it was mine and no one else would ever be able to use it again. I wouldn't let them.

My strange childhood finally lead me to the Black Order around that time too. I had gotten into a fight during art class, the substitute teacher, who happened to be General Tiedoll, was so worried that he decided to pay a home visit. Still, even then I got the feeling he knew something more, like he was going to my home to confirm something, not really to talk to my family. When he'd gotten there, I had been practising with Mugen, anything to use that sword for a little bit. He saw me in the parlor, and his eyebrows shot into his hairline, and a huge grin came to his face. My first thought was "pedophile", which wasn't as overly-suspicious as it may have seemed. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time some old man was lookin' at me funny. I had to press charges on a teacher once, creepy bastard he was.

After that, he started talking to my parents about some school out in Boston, and I thought that was a weird place for a reform school. But then he explained about exorcists and Akuma and all this stuff that went right over my parents heads, and mine. Of course, we had no choice but to believe him after some Akuma attacked my house, and Mugen went near crazy in my hand, begging me to use it to kill the demons. My parents told me it was my choice wether or not I decided to go, and it didn't take long for me to say yes. I mean, someone was expecting me to do something, something positive, I wondered what it was like to have people depend on me, and expect me to be more than just a juvenile delinquent.

I was thinking that a place where no one knew me would be the perfect place to make some changes to myself, change all the things I didn't really like. I transferred there mid-year during 6th grade. But even there, all the teachers knew my story, and it was impossible to try to act the way I really wanted to, I'd been forced into the role of a sulky school terrorist by people's expectations yet again. The first week was like torture, people steered clear of me, some of them because I was an exorcist, and for some reason, that made them just as afraid of me as the kids back at my old school. And then I met Lavi.

_.: Flashback:._

_I packed up my books, ready to make my way back to the dorms, school was annoying no matter where I went, and now I lived there! I was starting to think this was the biggest mistake in my life. I was about to stand to leave, when someone decided to sit on my desk. I looked up to see the most annoying face I was sure I ever would. A bright green eye looked at me, inspecting me, the other was covered by an eyepatch, I thought "pirate otaku". Bright fiery hair spilled over a bandana and around his face, he was a very vibrant person._

"_So, you're name is... Kanda Yuu, am I wrong?" he asked, waiting for me affirm his rightness. I scowled, not wanting to deal with anyone just yet. "I'll take that as a yes." He decided, all on his own. Who'd he think he was? _

"_Ya know, you're kinda quiet, it's not the best thing if you wanna make friends."_

"_Who said I wanted to?" I spoke finally, with a cutting edge to my voice, damn self-defence mechanisms. _

"_Ah, I see, you do it on purpose. In that case, you just need someone loud around to make up for your silence." _

"_No, I don't." _

"_So I'm Lavi, I'm an exorcist, like yourself. I work in the library, and I have to get over there before the old Panda decides to hunt me down, so let's go." _

_I didn't recall saying I wanted to go anywhere with him, but I got dragged along anyway. Lavi chattered happily while I tuned him out, following him to the library sullenly. There, a cute girl greeted us with smiles, she already knew my name, apparently, he brother was one of the science teachers and a head official of the Black Order. Lenalee was nice, and though I'd only met her brother once, I could already tell that she was the sensible one. Somehow, though I never saw it coming, I ended up sitting around with them and having a civil conversation, the type of thing that never would've happened back at home. Lenalee was an exorcist like us, and she explained some of the things that confused me. _

_I suddenly liked this place a lot more, even though I'd never say it. But, old habits are hard to break, and I could already tell that it'd be impossible for me to change my old ways. At least there were a few people around who didn't care about me being rude and violent. I was secretly glad Lavi had talked to me, and promised myself I'd never tell him that either._

_.:end:._

Yeah, Lavi, my first and best friend in the whole damn Order. Somehow, I ended up knowing more about him than anyone else, too. You'd never guess that guy could be so damn pathetic and sometimes he was just downright Emo. And then, anytime something seriously upsetting happened, like someone dying, or old man Panda getting sent to the hospital (it surprised me too, to find out that he's not totally invincible.) he'd become emotionlesstalking about how Bookmen weren't supposed to have hearts, but I knew that was just his way of blocking out the painful things.

Of course, when he wasn't being a pile of angst, he was being a hyper-bomb and my eternal source of annoyance. I always want to punch him, no matter which way he is though, but for different reasons. I'm glad he mellowed out after a few years. He's still hyper, and now he's a horrid flirt to add to that, but at least he can go five minutes without jump-hugging me or some random passer-by.

And that's why I worry about Lavi, because I know him better than anyone else. And right now, because of those damn Noah's appearance, I can tell, he wants to do something stupid and drastic, and Lavi always does what he wants.

0 elsewhere 0

He was being foolish, and he knew it. What he was doing could easily be called betrayal or treason, but he couldn't help it, he had to go, even if only for a night.

Lavi jumped from his window at Anita's Hotel, being sure that he locked the door, and put up the "do not disturb" sign before he left. He didn't know where he was going to go, where he should go, to complete his personal mission. He was being very, very, foolish indeed. But even so, he had to, he had to see Tyki, now that the man was in reach.

Still, even as he ran, forcing cool night air in and out of his lungs, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was a Bookman, and yet here he was, following his every emotional whim just to see someone who had tried to kill him. He was bound to get into trouble if he was discovered missing.

Tired, and hunched over breathing heavily on a sidewalk after sprinting aimlessly through half the city, Lavi realized that if it weren't for his insane memorizing abilities, he'd be hopelessly lost. And what was worse, he was alone, at night, in the middle of a fairly dangerous city, and he happened to be an attractive young male, perfectly tired and easily kidnapped. Well, at least, he assumed he looked that way. In reality, though he left Odzuchi Kodzuchi at the Hotel (because what fool would bring their innocence to a Noah?), he was more than capable of beating the living shit out of anyone he damn well pleased.

"You know, it's dangerous for cute, young men like yourself to be roaming around alone at night. Someone might just come and whisk you away. Then how will you save me, my little bunny-boo?"

Lavi choked on air, his face becoming a vibrant shade of red. Who would've guessed all he'd have to do to find Tyki was stand still and look vulnerable?

**you did, loves, you did. Because Tyki can sense it all the way across the world, whenever Lavi's being vulnerable (a.k.a. rape-able). To be continued in the next chapter! Sorry that this chapter didn't have much to do with the actual story line, but at least you learned about Kanda right? And all of you BWWW fans probably recognized the name Satoru as Kanda's little brother there, and you Less than Innocent readers probably recognized Naoko and Hayate's names. You know you wanna see all of Saya's o.c.'s in an AU fic :D. And, lastly, sorry for taking forever to get to everyone's reviews! She's in the middle of being anti-social. It happens a lot, surprisingly. **


	15. Wait for Me

**The world's a cold place man...seriously, could the temperature increase a few degrees!? Saya's feet are cooooold. And sorry for yet another late update! But ya see, Saya had to work on this project for french, and work comes before fanfics...well, in society anyways...if Saya had her way, it'd be the opposite!**

**All Saya owns is a loooooot of crappy fanart. And some fics.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is K to T...**

15. Wait for Me

The two walked together down a sidewalk that was still rather crowded, despite the late hour. An awkward silence hung over them; the last time they'd been together they had been trying to kill each other, and it had been years since they'd had a chance to just talk. All in all, they were out of practice.

"So..."

"So..."

"I guess I found you...or you found me..."

"Well how could I not come searching for you, when you were looking so hard for me?"

"What, do you sense these things?"

"Yes. Why were you looking for me anyways...?"

A question that made Lavi look down to the pavement, worrying at his lower lip. He thought the answer was obvious, did Tyki really intend to make him say it? He had simply wanted to see him! Knowing that he was near, and not going to see him, that just didn't seem like something Lavi could do. It was like dangling food before a starving man, of course he's going to go after it, even if it's poisoned.

"And why did you know I was here to look for...?"

Aha, a question he could answer without feeling totally embarrassed!

"I was working at the bar you went to earlier."

Tyki tried to remember seeing Lavi there, the boy stood out with his vibrant hair. Still, he didn't remember seeing that shock of fire walking through the crowds, though he did remember seeing a freaked looking girl who looked suspiciously like Kanda...

Another uncomfortable silence passed over them, even the sounds of the streets didn't breach their personal quiet. Tyki looked down, to his side; he noticed Lavi was standing almost out of his reach. He wasn't sure what to think of that, maybe Lavi was being precautious; after all, he wouldn't trust a man who had tried to kill him either. But, then if could be something one the complete opposite side of the spectrum, maybe Lavi was just embarrassed, maybe he had gotten shy during their time apart? With a wry smile, Tyki decided it was more likely than not the first one, he highly doubted that the boy he'd fallen for and had a very heated make-out session with after only meeting twice could suddenly get so shy.

He decided that maybe he should take the initiative, and moved closer, taking Lavi's hand tightly in his own. Lavi looked up to him, his eyes questioning, a light blush coloring his face. Tyki replied to his look was a grin, hoping to relax Lavi; no one knew the two were together right now, they were under no obligations to fight, this encounter should be something to use to the fullest.

"You know, it's not everyday an exorcist makes a special trip just to see a Noah. If you get caught..." Tyki left his sentence hanging in the air, he wanted to know if Lavi was willing to risk the consequences of getting caught, there was still time for him to turn back.

"Well, then I get caught. What are they gonna do? Ground me from a mission? No one's lookin' to punish an exorcist in anyway that's gonna impede their cause." Lavi said, as though he really couldn't care less if he got into any sort of trouble. His eye was downcast though, Lavi was thinking over something serious.

"Besides, I need to be an exorcist, I won't let them take that from me..."

"Why do you need to be one? Bookmen have no allies, right?"

"I can't save you if I'm on any other side, that's why!" Lavi stated, more loudly than he had intended. Tyki looked over to him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "And I will, I will...so just wait, 'cause I will!" he repeated over and over, as though saying so would make it possible. Tyki smiled, a smile tinged with sadness. A hand made it's way to Lavi's cheek, ghosting over it, before coming to his chin, lifting the boy's face.

"I'll wait forever, for as long as it takes."

Lavi all but launched himself at Tyki, his arms wrapping tightly around the older man's torso. Tyki was surprised for a moment, but soon his arms were around Lavi, his fingers tracing intricate patterns on his back. Neither of them cared that they were in plain sight on a busy sidewalk, or that they were attracting plenty of attention, outside forces couldn't penetrate their personal world.

After Lavi had calmed himself down (for he'd been on the verge of tears), he looked up, a small, joking grin on his lips. Tyki smiled back, Lavi really looked so much more like himself when he looked mischievous.

"So does that make me you're prince charming Tyki?" he asked, laughter lacing through his voice. "No, you're just a kick-ass princess."

"As long as you don't make me go Disney princess or anything..." they both laughed as they pulled away and continued walking. Where they were going they didn't really know, they just knew that by morning this was all going to end, so they had better make the most of it.

0 Allen's pov 0

I looked around the inn, well, on th floor that I was staying on anyways, I wouldn't want to wander anywhere where ...ahem...immoral acts were being committed. I've gotten into the habit of making sure everyone's together though, at the end of the day. I don't really know when that started, but I think it was after I became a General. I mean, before, yes, we were all friends, and I wanted us to stay together then too, but now I'm their superior, I'm actually responsible for their lives. I don't know what that has to do with checking to make sure they were all in the hotel though...

"Hey, has anyone seen Lavi around?" I aked, poking my head into the tea room. Krory and Miranda sat at the table, having a plesant conversation with Anita, while Cross just sat there, looking possessive and very higher-than-thou, which made him look a little out-of-place too. Lenalee was in her room, I'd already checked, she was probably asleep by now. Kanda (who's technically not even my responsibility) was waiting for me in our room, Noise Marie was in his own room, and Tiedoll was painting the view of the city from one of the balconies. That just left Lavi unaccounted for. Usually I'd find him first, because he's easy to find, and more often than not in the tea room, or, while we stayed at other places, flirting with girls in the lobby.

"I think he's retired to his room already." Krory answered, before taking a sip of his tea. I thanked him before going to check for myself.

"La-vi." I called quietly, while knocking on his door. There was no answer, and a second later, the "do not disturb" sign on the handle came to my attention.

_hm...well, I don't really think I wanna know what he's doin' in there...probably reading one of Lenalee's doujin..._

That had become quite the guilty habit for the two of us, but we can't help it, she's good. I figured he was alright, so I could just return to my own room.

000

"Sheesh, it takes you forever to come to bed Moyashi." Kanda grumbled as I crawled in next to him. I got snatched mid-crawl.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure everyone was around..."

"I don't think anyone's run off, no one in our group is that stupid."

"I know...but...it's just a habit."

Kanda didn't say much more after that, so I figured that was the end of it.

"Oi, Moyashi..."

"Yeah?" He's lucky I consider that a pet name now.

"What would you do? ...if you were in Lavi's place, or Lenalee's? What if I was a Noah or something?"

"I...will..." I wasn't sure what to answer that with. I mean, on the one side, Kanda's the most important person to me, but at the same time, could I really bring myself to abandon the world just so I could be happy? It was a hard decision. "I'm...not really sure. I mean, make the world happy, or make myself happy...I think... I'd try to find a way to back everything work out...somehow."

"And there you go again, being a hopelessly optimistic person."

"Hopelessly optimistic? That's a bit of an oxymoron, isn't it?"

"Don't defy my divine logic."

"Ehe...I think you need some sleep...'night."

"...are you trying to shut me up?"

"Nooooo, if I were trying to do that, I'd do something like this..." I said, turning back to him, and kissing him. Though I intended to be quick about it, he didn't want to let me go once I started. When the need to breathe became to urgent, he pulled away.

"Well if that's how you plan to do it, I'm begging you, please shut me up."

"If you insist..." You can assume how the rest of the night progressed.

000

Cross glared over the table at Kanda, Kanda glared back. I have only myself to blame, and I know it, tempting Kanda as I did, accidently, of course. Seriously, do you think I would've purposely started this glaring match? I should really start thinking before I seduce. Will I ever have a nice, peaceful breakfast again? I shouldn't get my hopes up, huh?

"You are truly the lowest of the low..." Cross said, his voice low and angry.

"And how is that?" Kanda answered, though he clearly knew what Cross was talking about.

"To defile someone even as their guardian was sleeping in the room down the hall? Despicable."

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh...not at breakfast!!!!!_

"Defile? Hardly. Besides, guardian or not, he's past the legal age of consent. And I didn't hear him say no."

_No respect...these two have absolutely no respect for my privacy! Do either of them even _consider_ how embarrassing this is for me?! _

It was made worse by the fact that Anita was giving me an amused smile, and Lenalee was giggling her head off. Strangely though, Lavi was quiet. Honestly, I'd expect him to be laughing himself silly, and fueling their fire. Actually, he was looking quite dead, like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep. Kinda like myself actually...

"Age of consent or not, it's never a wise decision to commit such crimes against humanity such as destroying a child's innocence. Keep your grimy paws off my pupil."

"I'm not touching you're eye old man, I'm touching Allen." Kanda shot back, making a bad pun and pulling me into his lap all at once. My face grew hot, and I tried to cover the blush I knew was there with my hands.

"Don't pull me into this you twoooo!"

"What are you talking about, you idiot disciple? This is all about you not defending yourself."

"I'd hardly say there was a need for defense when I'm the one that started it..." I mumbled, hoping no one could hear it. Kanda heard it though, of course, with my being so close to him and all, and he grinned. Cross seemed to have heard it too, damn his sharp ears...

"This lecherous fool has set a bad example for you, and has corrupted your young and impressionable mind. You're excused."

_Why does it seem like he's talking about me as if I were still 10?_

He seemed so intent on antagonizing Kanda, it was very reminiscent of a father who was refusing to like his daughter's boyfriend...but I'm NOT a girl!

"Now, now Cross...surely you've done some questionable things around the lad too, and judging by how he thought of Anita's brothel as the first place to spend out time in this town, I'd say you've brought him to more than enough questionable places too. No offence meant, Miss Anita." Tiedoll said, speaking his grand-fatherly-wisdom. Anita nodded to show that she wasn't offended by the comment.

"Well, bringing him to a brothel and doing him in a brothel are two very different things..." Cross huffed, I hung my head in embarrassed defeat; I'll never be able to forget any of their fights...too humiliating.

**So yeah, again, sorry for the uber-lateness, french project and all...other's aredepending on her at school, and she doesnt want to screw anyone over along with herself. Sorry, sorry, sorry, Saya shall go throw herslef in the river now...-new favorite way to attempt suicide- dunno why, it sounds dramatic...has a certain ring to it...**


	16. My Only

**Yeah, sorry for the late update, but Saya was beta-ing, a.k.a. using beta-ing as an excuse to slack...sorry, but Saya would rather hold up her own story than hold up someone else's, especially when Riku-dono's fics are so much better!**

**The usual goes here, yadda yadda yaoi.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is K to T... for possessive Kanda!**

16. My Only

Rhode looked toward Tyki, a question in her eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her. The other morning he had come back to their hotel noticeably happier, but why? It hadn't worn off either, his happiness. She was slightly afraid, had he managed to find something that made him so happy, was she being left alone in her misery? Rhode didn't want that, she didn't want to have to feel this pain alone. Tyki couldn't just move on without her, it wasn't fair, she was afraid of being left behind.

"What's up with you, Tyki?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all."

Rhode pouted, why was he hiding whatever it was? "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be so happy."

"I've just...renewed my faith, is all."

She gave the taller man a skeptical look. "Why bother? We're just going to have to kill them anyways...It's foolish to think they can save us. Humans? Save Noahs? It might as well be a fairy tale for all the hope it has of happening. By trying we're only succeeding at failing."

Tyki sighed, why had Rhode lost hope so easily? "If we succeed at failing then what have we done, Rhode? Thinking that way won't help at all. Why do you choose not to have faith in Lenalee?"

"I broke her, that's why! Who would want to save the one who did that?"

"Did she seem to hate you, last time you saw her?"

Rhode looked down, no, Lenalee hadn't acted like she hated her, and she vividly remember the hope that had coursed through her when she saw the familiar bracelet on her wrist. But how had Lenalee felt, seeing her, without the necklace that meant so much to her? That she still carried around with her in a small box? She felt unworthy of wearing the gift she had been given, but she had sworn that one day she would be able to wear it again.

_that's right..._

Rhode had sworn, she had to make good on her oath. She couldn't just sit around being Emo!

"No...no she didn't."

0 Kanda vision 0

It really annoyed me, the way we had to follow around Cross now. I mean, sure, I was technically under my General, but seeing as each General's mission is to meet up, that pretty much means we're traveling at Cross' whim now...gr. I don't get why the Order wants all the Generals and Exorcists to get together. What are we going to do after that? Wouldn't a group that size attract attention? Is that the point? To attract the Earl's attention, and then end everything in one huge battle, all the exorcists verses the Earl and the Noah and? What kinda crack plan is that? It sounds like a really stupid one to me, especially since the Earl has an infinite amount of soldiers, if you can really call Akuma that.

Allen seemed to be just as unhappy about the arrangement as I was, but then again, I think that he was feeling more of a general distaste for Cross. And...maybe, just maybe...it's kinda my fault...but just a little bit... I don't think my fighting with the General is doing anything good for his mood. But still, Cross is infuriating, and it doesn't help that I can't thrash him.

Oh well, we're still in the same city we've been in for the past week and a half, just waiting for Cross to feel like leaving. I can tell that Anita doesn't want him to leave, even though she doesn't want to get in the way of Order affairs either. I feel a little bad for her, because she can't have it both ways, and because she happens to love a womanizer. Good luck to her...

"Hey Allen, when do ya think we'll be on the move again?" Lavi asked, as out group walked through town, for no apparent reason. Well, Lenalee might be window-shopping.

"I don't know, Master likes to stay in places where he can get everything he wants for long periods of time, but when there's not much to do, he'll leave quickly. We could be her for somewhere around a month before he sees fit to leave..."

"Well then why don't we go somewhere on some mission with you? You've got just as much power as Cross now, right?"

"If we leave him alone for even a minute, we'll end up searching another 2 years for him... and in terms of political power, and positioning in the Order we may have the same influence, but I don't think there's another exorcist alive as powerful as Master Cross..."

I don't like how he sounds so sure of this, as though it can never change. How does he know that he isn't as strong as Cross? How can he be so sure that there isn't some exorcist out there who couldn't win in a duel with the newest of the annoying redheads? How can I be sure that there's someone out there strong enough to beat Cross? I mean, I've never even seen the guy fight before.

"Hey..." Lenalee started, we all looked over to her; I was surprised she could bring herself out of her window-shopping long enough to say something, she had been oddly quiet all day. Now that I think about it, that is a bit odd, she's not one to keep things in, and it was kind of stupid of me to think she'd really care so much for shopping, even if she is a girl.

"Yeah, Lenalee?" Allen replied, looking at her questioning. "Where are we going? Does anyone know where we are, even?" her question seemed so random, and the way she had started had made us all think she was going to ask some deep, world-changing question or something!

But, upon looking around, I saw that she had a point, I didn't recognize this part of the city...who's idea was it to let Moyashi lead us around? We all know he has no sense of directions and couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. Well, ok, that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much.

We all looked to Lavi next, because he's the one with the memorizing skills, maybe he could somehow lead us back, or at least tell us he knew _how_ to get back to Anita's. He gave us a look that clearly said "stop looking at me I don't know." We all sighed, how smart we are, to not pay attention to where we're going...Well I've never been the brightest so it's no news to me that we're _all_ idiots.

"I guess we'll just have to look around until we find something familiar." Lavi said, probably thinking that as soon as we came to a place he remembered, he could get us the rest of the way back.

"Er...how about we just ask someone for directions?" Allen asked; that seemed like the quickest way to get back to Anita's...but I have to wonder if he realized that he was suggesting we basically ask some random stranger for directions to the red-light district. Lenalee seemed to be thinking along the same lines, but Lavi the Shameless thought it was a fine idea, and Allen the Oblivious went off to ask the nearest person for directions before Lenalee the Sensible or myself (who I will not give some random title too) could stop him.

Naturally, none of us let the adorable Allen walk off and talk to strangers himself, and followed closely behind him... The way we baby him like this makes it hard to see him as my superior, and if any of us were to talk about Allen without mentioning his age, then whoever we were talking to would probably think he was a 8-year-old and not 18. Well, at least I have an excuse to be over-protective.

Ugh. Of course he has to choose the most disreputable-looking people on the street to ask for directions! Either his trust in humanity is way too deep, or he's really that oblivious. Then again, I'm not the most saintly-looking person on the face of the planet and he still decided to ask me for directions on his first day of school...but if I had known this was going to become a habit of his...!

"Excuse me, but I'm a bit lost, could you tell me how to get to the Red-Light district from here?"

_so he did realize that he'd have to ask that...gah , don't make it sound like you're a lost whore or something, baka Moyashi!!!!_

I could already see it, the three he had asked were already looking at him like he was something to eat. He didn't seem at all phased by it however, even though he had to realize it, they weren't exactly hiding their predatory looks.

"Sure...We'll show you the way if ya like." One said, my hand was already twitching towards my side, forgetting that I had Mugen hidden under a rather big jacket on my back, because walking around with a Katana in plain sight was probably not the smartest thing to do in a crowded city, in a country with strict weapons laws.

"That won't be necessary, but thanks. If you'd just tell me where to go, that'd be nice." He said, with the most agreeable of smiles, which did not touch his eyes.

"It'd be just as nice of us to lead ya there, ne?"

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of whatever business more than I already have though."

"That's alright, just pay us back when we get there...You can be our business." I could see that one was ready to grab Allen, couldn't he see what they wanted!? Did he even flippin' care that they looked ready to drag him into the nearest alley!?!?! I didn't care that I knew he could protect himself, I walked straight into the group, gave them my strongest death glare (I think one of them might've shit themselves, it's good to know I'm not getting soft in my old age), and then grabbed Allen and left for anywhere.

"Idiot! what did you think you were doing back there!?" I all but yelled as I stopped in an abandoned back-road. He looked a little shocked, I could see why; I don't usually yell at him, anyone but him, really. "Didn't you even realize how they were looking at you!? And you just kept going! Smiling and acting as polite as you would with anyone else!"

"I could've taken care of myself if the situation had called for it!"

"Well I don't want you in a situation where you have to!"

He winced, I didn't understand why at first. "Yuu that hurts..." He said quietly, looking down; that's when I remembered I still had his wrists in my hands, and that my grip was getting tighter. I let go immediately, moving back a step, he rubbed his wrists.

"I'm...sorry."

he looked back at me after a few seconds, a small, understanding smile on his face. "It's ok, I was being stupid and I should've thought more before doing anything."

_oh great...go ahead, make my worst nightmares a reality. _

I was just hurting him a moment before, without even realizing it, and he's the one saying he was being stupid? He's supposed to tell me off for being a jerk or something!

"Next time I hurt you, slap me."

"heh, can I slap you now?" I heard him mutter, half-jokingly. I moved toward him again, now that my anger had dissipated, and lifted his chin so he was looking at me.

"Don't do that again though. Don't make anyone else want you. Don't _let_ anyone else want you, just me."

"Only you, I promise."

We shared a not-so-quick kiss, before going back out to find Lavi and Lenalee, which we couldn't do.

"Hey, Yuu..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you got us even more lost."

**ehehe...Kanda's such a smart one...inne? But woooooooo possessive Kanda comes back! Not to say he ever really left :P sorry for the late update, again, Saya was being lazy, a.k.a. beta-ing. Not to say one can call that being lazy, 'cause it is working on something, but...yeah.**

**And about Chinese weapons laws, Saya's not too sure about them, but seeing as their firearm laws are pretty strict, she's assuming that strictness would extend to swords...**


	17. Moving Out

**Wow...Saya went through all the doujin on her computer and the ones she had on disk (she was reorganizing) and geez, she's got nearly 50 dgm ones alone on it. How come her computer hasn't like 'sploded or something? Cause add that to the HikaGo, Death Note, and Sasunaru douji and that's way too much doujin...no wonder Saya's a perv!**

**Saya's disclaiming stuff...oh, and spoiler warning for Cross' Innocence.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is k-ish.**

17. Moving Out

"Why won't you just ask for directions!?"

"Remember what happened last time you asked for directions?"

"That's why I said _YOU_ should!"

"Why do you want to ask for directions? Men don't need to ask for directions!"

"Well the readers already know I'm the girl in this relationship! I'm directionally challenged and need directions!"

"...stop breaking down the fourth wall."

I didn't get it, why was he being so stubborn over asking for directions? Lavi's not around, I have a horrible sense of direction, and Kanda's too stubborn to ask for help, so what does that mean for us? That means we're stuck in the middle of some city, until some miracle happens and we get found.

"Hey, Lenalee! I think I hear them over here!"

_well, here comes our miracle..._

Lavi's hair stood out as he ran towards us, Lenalee ran behind him until she saw us herself, then it didn't take more than five seconds for her to run down the street and stop before us. It took a little longer for Lavi to weave through the people who crowded the street.

"Hehe, I knew I'd find you guys first! You two were bickering like a married couple! Well, you're close enough to that anyways."

I blushed at his comment, and Kanda hit Lavi over the head.

"Abusive... well anyways, we found a familiar area, and I remembered how to get there from here." Lavi said, and we all followed him back to Anita's. There was talking, but I wasn't really paying attention, I just couldn't concentrate on the conversation. Though I wasn't zoning out to the point where I was wandering away from the group or anything, I really didn't want to be lost here alone, then I'd really have no hope of being finding my way back...I'd probably walk myself into the next city or something...

"You ok Allen? You're bein' kinda quiet." Lavi asked, I nodded yes. "I'm probably just tired, getting lost is exhausting."

"You'd know better than any of us, huh?"

"Thanks Lavi, _thanks._..."

Though I was only looking through the corner of my eye at him, I noticed that Kanda looked more than a little guilty.

_Oh great, my stupid silence is making him feel guilty! It's not like he did anything wrong! I was the stupid one!_

I was, and I won't deny it, I should've known better. I mean, it was obvious what those guys intended to do with me, but I just went along with it like I had no idea what they were thinking. It doesn't take a genius to know that Yuu was gonna get jealous, protective, and possessive. I was practically asking for him to blow up the way I was acting. So he really needs to stop feeling guilty before I feel guilty for making him feel guilty...

I grabbed the cuff of his sleeve, and he looked down at me questioningly. "Hey, I really am fine, ok? Don't worry about it." I said, smiling as reassuringly as possible. I could see tension melting away from his form. "If you say so."

0 Lenalee's POV 0

After journeying through the city for hours, the quartet of exorcists finally found there way back to Anita's. Tired from a day of being lost, they immediately went to their separate rooms.

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Lavi had been rather happy the last few days, and she knew, he'd seen Tyki. No, it wasn't her infamous yaoi fangirl senses that alerted her to this, it was just that the mood around Lavi, it was the old air from so long ago, from before everything went to hell.

Lenalee looked down to the bracelet that hadn't once come off her wrist since it was put there. She had to keep her hopes up, because if she didn't, then who would save Rhode? Someone was depending on her, she had to pull through, she had to be strong enough, and she had to believe she could do it.

But more than anything, at the moment all she wanted to do was see Rhode, she wanted to be reminded just why they were on the opposite sides, and just why she had to save her. Rhode seemed so much more powerful than herself, it was hard to believe she needed saving. Rhode had always been the stronger one, she'd always been the one supporting Lenalee, now that it was the other way around, Lenalee looked to the past to find out what she was supposed to do.

Her confusion was nothing though, she didn't care about wether she knew what to do or not, because she just had to save Rhode. That was all she needed to know to keep going.

"Don't worry Rhode... I'll save you...promise..."

0 Allen's POV 0

we were both tired, and didn't bother to do anything more than kick off our shoes before we fell into bed. I was just getting comfortable when someone knocked on the door.

"Noooooooo..." I groaned, burying my face in a pillow, hoping whoever it was would go away. But the knocking persisted, so I tried to get up to answer it. However, Kanda's arm around my waist prevented that.

"Don't bother...just let them go away..."

"I can't do that...it could be...an emergency or something..."

He grumbled, but released me. I went for the door, rubbing my temples wearily; if I didn't get some sleep soon, I was going to get a major headache...

"What can I do for yo-- Mas-" a hand was slapped over my mouth and I was dragged down the hall, into the tea room. Master finally let me go when he sat down.

"What was that for?! You could've just asked me to-"

"Shut up Allen."

"Yes Master."

"I just didn't feel like dealing with your idiot of a boyfriend, it's late."

_Noooooooooo... really? Maybe that's why I wanted to sleep...it's not happening though, is it?_

"So, why did you bring me out here, anyways?"

"We're leaving again, soon. Cross has decided to tell us about where he intends to go and why." At this, I looked over to the other person in the room, General Tiedoll; he'd been so quiet I hadn't noticed he was there, just sketching the view of the skyline from the window.

"We're leaving again?"

"Yes, we're heading over to Japan, there's someone there I have to meet."

"It's not another woman, is it?"

"If it were another woman, I would've already high-tailed it out of here and left you with any debts I may have accumulated here."

"You...don't happen to have any debts I'm going to have to pay...right?"

"_You_ won't have to pay them."

"You wouldn't leave them to Anita to pay...would you?"

I know Cross has left his debts with plenty of women, but Anita genuinely liked him, she's not just some random bimbo-lover, I really hoped he wouldn't do that to her. The look he gave me suggested that it was insane of me to think that.

"Not a woman, just a... long-time acquaintance."

_well that could've been a little less vague._

"So we're just going there to meet a friend of yours..."

"Yes, this could be a critical turning point in the war against the Earl, so be ready for it." Cross made it seem so dramatic, I had to wonder if meeting with one person could really be so important. Then again, it's always the little things that make the biggest difference.

"Now run off to bed, I know little children like yourself need to be in bed by sundown or you'll get cranky." I inwardly pouted, Master's so mean...it really is hard to see him as a man of the cloth...

"Um...actually, there's something I should probably tell you..." I started, fidgeting as I stood up, as to be ready to bolt for the door. I didn't want to say tell Cross this, but it had to be said, and it was best done when he wouldn't have extra provocation from Yuu to get angry. "Yuu's not my boyfriend..."

"Well, glad you have some sense in you."

"He's my fiancé." Cross froze, it seemed to be taking him a while to comprehend that... I didn't want to be around when it sunk in, I might not live through it. "ok, good night, Masterpleasedontkillanythingwhileyou'remad!" I said hurriedly, and ran out the door fast enough to make Lenalee jealous.

0 Cross' Pov 0

_a...fiancé?!_

His hands twitched angrily, more than ready to wrap around the handle of his beloved Judgement. "WHO SAID I'D ALLOW FOR THAT!?!?!?"

"Now, now, Cross." Tiedoll started, ready to bestow his fatherly knowledge upon Cross. "I know it's hard to see your children grow up and leave you, but a love like their's only comes once in a lifetime. As parents we must be supportive." Tiedoll, having always acted as though the accomodators under his care were his own children, wether they had living relatives or not, understood the feeling of having one of them leaving his make-shift family. Cross could care less about the other General's words though.

"That...THAT LITTLE JAPANESE HUSSY! HOW DARE HE PROPOSE TO MY DISCIPLE!?!?!!?"

"If you don't calm down you'll wake up everyone in the Inn. Well, those who are sleeping anyways. Maybe I should say you'll disturb everyone in the Inn?"

0 Allen' pov 0

The next morning came too soon, I wanted nothing more than to curl back into the covers. But I couldn't, because we were leaving sometime today, and I had to get ready, and make sure everyone else did, too.

"Come on Yuu...we gotta wake up..."

"Neh...I've got a bad feeling about today."

_You probably should..._

I must've been insane last night to have told Cross that, he's gonna kill Kanda now!! Still, we really do have to leave, so Kanda would just have to take it like a man.

"We're leaving today, so suck it up."

There was some grumbling, and I could tell, even as he changed into new clothes that he wasn't really awake, he was just going through the motions of wakefulness. And no, I was not staring, honestly. When we were both ready, we headed for the dining room, where everyone else already sat, eating the last of Anita's cook's wonderful food.

Kanda had only just sat down, but already he could tell that something was up. His posture was stiff, and what was probably the closest thing to fear I'd ever seen on his face was apparent in his features.

"Moyashi...why does it seem like Cross' glaring got infinitely worse?"

"Um...because...it probably did..."

"Why...?"

"Because...I kinda told him we were engaged."

"You told him that? I'm gonna get killed...wait, you mean your really want that, because you never actually gave me an answer."

"Well sorry, I was a little busy being unconscious at the time. But of course I do, why wouldn't I want that?"

he was quiet for a while after that, and I let him bask in his little dawn of realization. After that, he completely forgot Cross' anger, instead he seemed rather happy. His expression was almost childish in his excitement, he kinda looked like a puppy. I couldn't help but pat his head, though I did resist the urge to call him a good boy.

_Kanda-puppy? Cute...but a Kanda-puppy would probably destroy every slipper in the house when mad..._

**Sorry this is late (though it's only late by about 7 hours, Saya's not really sure how many people would notice that if she didn't point it out). Ugh...this chapter just didn't want to be written though, it fought with everything it had to keep Saya's inspiration from finishing this... sorry...again. **


	18. Phone Call

**Wah, it's cold! Not even Saya's sexy Lavi scarf can help! Turning on the heat might though...but gas prices these days...oooooh evil world!**

**No owning.**

**Saya's disclaiming stuff...oh, and spoiler warning for Cross' Innocence, and Maria. Wait, the warnings a spoiler? Oh shit.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chappie...is k-ish.**

18. Phone Call

Ugh...the constant glaring is driving me crazy...I don't even think I've ever glared so much at one person in my life! If it weren't for the fact that Allen has a hair fetish, I'd be pulling it out of my head right on. Er...my pride and composure as something to do with that too.

"So, um...We're leaving today. Allen started, trying to get beyond the tense atmosphere. "We're heading for Japan." For some reason, at this point more than half the table looked at me. You know what I hate about these situations? When there's 10 or so people staring at you? Who do you stare back at? Seriously, who gets to put up with _my _glare?

"That's great, so why is everyone looking at me?" I decided to glare at Lavi, because I'd never glare at Allen, Cross is doing more than enough glaring for the both of us, Tiedoll wouldn't be phased by it (and he is my superior), and my ever-so-chivalrous self would never glare at Lenalee, Anita, or Miranda, though Anita wasn't one of the ones staring.

"We're goin' to Japan Yuu." Lavi pointed out, like that wasn't what Allen just said.

"So?"

"You're Japanese." Allen finished, cluing me in to half the table's train of thought. I gave an irritated sigh. "Idiots! So what if I'm Japanese, that doesn't mean I know everything about the place! The only time I was there was before I was even born!"

_ignorant masses..._

"If you're all hoping for a tour guide, Master and I have been there a couple of times before now." Allen said, and thankfully the staring left me. Even so...why does he have to call Cross Master!!?!?1/ I mean, they're both Generals now, can't he stop that? Or is it just a habit so ingrained in his being that he cant? It kills...really.

000

It's amazing the things one can bring trough an airport when you have a little silver Cross on your chest. I mean, I've got a katana with me, and Cross is toting a revolver and, oh yeah, a friggin' CORPSE! Where did he put that thing while we were at the hotel...? I don't recall anyone bringing that in... Speaking of Cross, he was busy arguing with Anita. Well, it wasn't so much an argument was it was him refusing to let her accompany us to Japan. Even though they were fighting, it was plain as day that he was just worried about her. I was surprised that he could show such emotion so freely. I guess even he's got someone he cares about. Then again, he has a father complex, it's obvious that he's not as evil as he seems...

0 Cross' POV 0

"You just can't come with us!"

"I would like to know why."

Cross wanted to sigh, why couldn't she just realize that it was too dangerous? They were meeting with someone rather important when they got there, and said person happened to be one of the Earl's biggest targets. He couldn't just let her tag along, she wasn't disposable, she wasn't replaceable. Still, though Allen and the others weren't aware of it, Anita was a supporter of the Order, she had a right to come, because it was her duty to... well, support them! But it was too dangerous, she couldn't come.

_why are all the good women so feisty?_

"Look, it's too dangerous, I cant afford to lose you." Anita looked rather annoyed at this statement, and for a moment Cross thought he'd said something wrong. "Not..like that..." Only she could make his trip up, only she could make him trip over his own words and feel awkward. Imagine, Cross, the world-famous womanizer, feeling awkward because of one woman!

"You think I can stand just sitting back and worrying for you all the time either? Why do you think I became a supporter in the first place? So I wouldn't have to!" Anita understood, he was worried about her, but she was just as worried for him, she hated staying on the side lines as he went about saving the world, or whatever.

Cross really didn't want her with him though, he didn't like the thought of her getting involved in a battle, of her being a casualty of war. There was one thing he could say that he was sure would get her to stay home, but he felt it would be a bit of a low blow to say it. Still... "You promised...you said you'd never come after me..."

Anita flinched, she had, yes, she'd made that promise, but that was so long ago, when Cross himself had first been taken into the Order, they had met on one of his first missions. He promised to come back, and she promised to wait. "I've always come back, this will be no different. So wait, please."

Anita looked down, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to go against her word. "Fine...I'll stay back."

0 Kanda vision 0

"So, Master, do you know where we'll be staying?" Allen asked, wondering about our accommodations for our time in Japan.

"Until we find the person I'm to meet with, we'll have to stay at some hotel or other, though I'd prefer to stay somewhere I don't need to pay..."

"Yo, Yuu-chan, got any family that you know of still in the old country?" Lavi asked; why was he referring to Japan as the "old country"?

"How would I know!?"

"Just askin'."

"Well, maybe you do. Why don't you call home, and ask? This could be a chance for you to meet some of your relatives." Allen suggested. I didn't particularly want to meet any of my crusty relatives, but the idea of calling home was tempting. I haven't actually talked to my family in years, though I was e-mailing my sister and mother up until graduation. My sister's a fan of Lenalee's...I used to send her scans...are there no normal women in the world?

"I think...I'll do that." I said, getting up to use one of the pay phones that were all around the airport. We had a long wait ahead of us until our plane got here anyways, I could take my time, and get rid of a bit of extra change that was accumulating in my pockets.

_Crap...what was that number again...?_

You might think it's stupid to forget my own home phone number, but I usually hate talking on phones, so I hardly ever call home. It came to me after a few seconds of thinking, and I waited as the dial tone came up, and all the other crap you have to go through afterwards when making an international call. But using the Order's services does make the process quicker.

"Yo, Kanda residence, Hayate the Great speaking."

"Do you seriously answer the phone that way every time someone calls? Because if you do..."

"Huh? Who's this? You sound cranky, like a certain lil' brother I know..."

"Yes, this is your cranky little brother, Yuu. It would seem you're still an idiot, Hayate." There was a moment of silence, then the damn broke. I held the phone about a foot away from my ear, expecting it.

"OMG YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CALLED! IT'S BEE YEARS SINCE ANYONE'S HEARD FROM YOU! YOU SOUND SO OLD NOW I CANT BELIEVE IT YUUUUUUUUUU!!!! WHY OTOUTO-CHAN, WHY!? WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY STOP TALKIN' TO US!? DO YOU HATE YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY NOW!?!?!?!?!! I gotta get Naoko and Satoru in here!!! NAO-CHAN! TORU-CHAN!! IT'S YUUUUUUU!"

_My...poor...ears..._

Even when the phone was so far away, his voice still hurt my ears. I rubbed my temples, already feeling the developing headache. "Listen, I'm calling to ask a question, is Okaa-san or Otou-san home?"

"Huh? No, they're out on a date. I swear, those two, they're still partying like kids, even at they're age, always leavin' me to babysit."

"Well, you're a mooch, you might as well do something useless while you leech off of our parents."

"Ouch Yuu, ouch. Anyways, what's the question, I might be able to answer it for you." I wondered if he'd be able to or not, he had lived in Japan for a little while, but he had only been four at the time the family left, so he might not remember. "A huge group of my coworkers and I are headed to Japan and we're looking for places to stay, one of them had the idea that we could stay at a relatives house. So, do we have any living, preferably non-conservative, relatives?"

There was the sounds of thinking coming through the phone (Hayate always hums the jeopardy music when he thinks), and I waited until he had an answer. "I think we might have some grandparents out there, and I remember an aunt too, but they were all sticklers for tradition, we're an old family ya know. Why would it matter anyways? Are you in some bad business or somethin'? You didn't get pulled into some gang when you went to that new school, right?"

"No, that's not it. I'm a perfectly upstanding citizen, thank you."

"I doubt that somehow, being a good boy doesn't suit you. So if you've straightened out and all, why the special specifications?"

"Er..." I was wondering if I should tell him about Allen over the phone, I mean...that seems a little cowardly. Besides, he's bound to tell everyone else, and I'm a little worried about my parents' reactions... I never did find out what their views of homosexuality were.

"Well... for one, our group is a bit...diverse..." I don't think my parents ever told my siblings about just why I was going to Hoshino academy, I wasn't sure if he knew about the whole exorcist thing, and it would be better if he didn't get involved.

"And for two...?"

"My...fiancé is with me, we're going there together, along with other people we work with."

There was a pregnant pause, and I once again held the phone out away from me.

"HOLY [BLEEP ON A [BLEEP SANDWICH! YOU'RE GETTIN' HITCHED?!!!!?!?!1? AND YA NEVER TOLD ANYONE!? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN IN THE DARK DEAR BROTHEEEEEEER!!?!? YOU FIEND! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR WIFIE THIS INSTANT! Start with the name, please."

"Allen, Allen Walker."

"Allen, eh? Is she prett- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait..._Allen_ Walker? Isn't Allen a boy's... OH MY GOD YOU'RE A HOMO. Well, I shoulda known you'd be a lil' different. So, is _he_ pretty?"

I sighed, though it wasn't one of anger or irritation; sometimes, Hayate's laid-back attitude is very welcome. He could be so ridiculous sometimes though... "he's a regular doll." I said, half-sarcastically. True, true, Allen's exceptionally beautiful for a boy, but it's not like that's the only reason I like him, that's just an extra little bonus. And I didn't want to brag about it or anything.

"For serious? I bet the two of you together were prettier than all the girls in school!!"

"Shut up."

"So, should I tell mom and dad about Allen-chan?"

"Don't, I want to tell them myself next time I'm home."

"Kay, so can I talk to him?! Pleaaaaasseeeeee!?!?!?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's about 70 feet away and like hell I'm shouting for him."

"Er...what if Naoko wants to talk to him?"

"Why would Naoko know about him?"

"Because her and Satoru have been right here the entire time since I yelled for them. You're on speaker." I was sure they could all hear me as I slammed my head against the nearest wall. "Hello Nii-Sama!" they said in chorus over the phone. "Nii-sama! You've got a boyfriend now!?!? you've got to send me pictures of you two!" That was definitely Naoko...such an honest girl, to ask for something like that right away... but why did she have to be a fujyoshi?

"Kaa-san will want pictures too." Satoru informed, in a rather flat voice.

"Don't tell me..."

"It was all Naoko's fault..."

_Aren't there any normal women in this fanfiction!?_

**Aha...Saya loves Kanda's family, they're so awesome...anyways...ZOMFG SAYA'S GETTIN' LAVI COSPLAY AND A MUGEN REPLICAAAA! Oh how happy a day it is!!!!! His first uniform, not the second. Saya can only find the second on ebay and she doesn't do ebay. Yay! the headband is Saya's!!!!! BWUHAHAHAAAAAAAA! -more maniacal laughter- oh, and you may have noticed that while most of the Kanda kids use Japanese honorifics and terms, Hayate doesn't. That's just because he prefers American, he thinks it works better with his slacker attitude. ****Finally, fujyoshi is a term that pretty much means yaoi otaku. **


	19. Surprise

**Yeah...sorry this is late...but Saya got her updating schedule mixed up and started working on the next chapter of bwww before this one...she almost finished it by the time she realized that she was writing for the wrong story...**

**Saya wishes she owned the DGM cast, but she doesn't, sadly.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

**19. **Surprise

Kanda was gone for a long time, for over an hour, and I wondered if he really had enough change for a phone call that long, or if he had gotten sick or something...maybe he wasn't a flying person and was puking up lunch or something? He didn't seem like the type who would like being off the solid ground, or the type to trust a plane. He seems like the type who'd be pretty paranoid about it, actually. Our plane would be leaving in a few minutes, so someone had to get him.

"I'm gonna go look for Yuu, ok?" I said, telling the others where I was going, They nodded, and I went in search of my fiancé. The most logical thing to do was start by looking for any payphones nearby. This almost immediately lead to Kanda, as I was happy to discover.

I was nearly blinded by the sight of Kanda smiling, genuinely smiling, something even I have only seen a few times.I almost felt a little bit jealous of whoever he was talking to at first, because they could make him smile like that, but after thinking about it, it makes sense that he'd be happy to talk to his family after God-knows how long. I mean, I know if Mana suddenly decided to ring me up from the "other side", I'd be a million different shades of happy. Still, I wished I could make him smile that more often...

Walking up to him, I tapped his shoulder to alert him to the fact that I was around. He turned to look at me, putting a hand over the microphone. "Yeah Allen?"

"OH MY GOSH ALLEN'S THERE!??!1/" Kanda pulled his ear away from the speaker as quickly as he could, wincing at the pain of having someone shout in his ear loud enough for me (and half the air port, no doubt) to hear clearly.

"Er...Our plane's leaving in a few minutes...sorry to have interrupted though."

"PUT ALLEN-CHAN ON THE PHONE NOW BRO!" Kanda glared at the phone, the smile from before gone, though I could still see traces of it's warmth on his face. I could tell he was very tempted to hang up. "So...you're talking to your brother?"

"Yeah...Nii-san Hayate...loud bastard."

"I HEARD THAT YUU NOW PUT HIM ON THE PHONE BEFORE NAOKO KILLS ME IN YOUR PLACE!"

"Naoko...?"

"Imouto."

"PUT HIM ON!"

Kanda sighed, and held the phone out to me, looking weary and apologetic. "Do you mind...?"

"Not at all." I took the phone from him, secretly happy to be able to talk to his family. "Hello, I'm Allen."

"OH GEEZ HE SOUNDS CUTE!" came over from the other end, in a loud, definitely female squeal. I decided that must be Naoko.

"Yuu, she wouldn't happen to be...?"

"She is..."

"I see."

"So, Heya Allen, I am Kanda Hayate the magnificent, older brother to Yuu. Please take care of my brother, for he is incapable of doing that himself. And please forgive and accept his shortcomings."

"You sounds like your giving your daughter up for marriage..."

"Daughter, brother, same difference."

"So Yuu told you?"

"Yeah, he did. Man, I can't wait to meet ya, you've gotta come and meet the in-laws sometime!" I smiled, he seemed like a really easy-going person, and he didn't seem to care that his brother was part of an "alternative" relationship. Yuu must of had fun with an older brother like this...but then again, this is Kanda we're talking about...he probably found him annoying...eheh.

"I'd like that." The sounds of a scuffle could be heard over the phone, and I just waited, not really sure what to do. Finally, whatever was happening on the other line stopped.

"Hello, I am Kanda Satoru, Yuu's little brother. You're Allen Walker, right?"

"Yes." Satoru sounded almost intimidating over the phone, kinda like a younger Yuu really. I wondered if they looked alike at all.

"I've got some questions for you before you go running off and eloping with my Nii-sama!"

_Eloping?_

I think I was cowering, because Kanda was looking at me strangely.

_here it comes...the inquisition..._

"Do you have a criminal record of any sort? Any life-threatening diseases we should know about? Do you do drugs? Drink and drive? What about your past relationships? Have you had too many or none at all? Ever had an affair? Would you abandon Yuu over something small? Do you have a steady job? A High School diploma? What are your views on sex before mar-"

"Yuu I'm scared!" I whispered, putting a hand over the mic. He just put a hand over his face and shook his head; I couldn't tell if he was laughing or what. I think he was laughing though.

"Toru-niiiiiii!!!! Stop terrorizing Allen!" the voice of Naoko called from the background. There was another battle for the phone, and Naoko came out victorious. "Sorry about him, he's a little...protective. Tou-san isn't in right now, so he's taken it as his job to question you in his place."

_so I'll be asked all those questions again by Kanda's father? Oh joy..._

"So, I'm Naoko, and I'll be your sister-in-law! Please visit soon! And we better be invited to the wedding!"

"We'll be sure too." It was Kanda's turn to get my attention, and as I turned to him, he pointed to a rather large digital clock that huge on the far wall; we _really_ needed to get to our gate.

"Um...well, we sort of have to get on our plane now, wanna talk to Yuu before I hang up?" there was a unanimous "yes" from the other end. I handed the phone off to Yuu, and the usual goodbyes were said, along with a tired "yes, I love you all. Yes, even you Hayate." that made me chuckle. Then he hung up, muttering about how tiring dealing with his hyper family could be. Still, a smile tugged at the sides of his lips.

He slung an arm around my waist, and I knew he was in a good mood. "Your family is interesting, I want to meet them." I said, looking up at Kanda.

"Interesting? I think you mean insane..."

"It's all the same to me." An announcement over the intercom said that our plane was leaving, and we ran the rest of the distance to our group.

000

Kanda had the armrest of his seat in a death-hold, and he masked his tension with a look of utter annoyance.

"Yuu, you're scaring the flight attendants."

_And they're supposed to be able to handle all sorts of people..._

"So what?"

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen."

"We're in a flying metal death trap, how can you say that?!"

"Kanda...how many planes have you been on in your life?"

"More than I care to remember."

"And are you still alive?"

"...yes."

"Then what makes you think anything will go wrong this time?"

He didn't have an answer for that one, but he still didn't calm down any. I sighed, thinking it was a lost cause. A moment later, something hit my head, and fell onto the floor at my feet. I looked over my should, and in between my seat to see Lavi just behind me, grinning for all he was worth. Picking up the note, I wondered why the heck he bothered to write a note when I'm right in front of him.

'_Call him Danna, and he'll be puddy in your hands, I guarantee it. Oh, he'll calm down too.'_

I shook my head, thinking that would be utterly ineffectual. But then again, last time Lavi told me to call Kanda something and I did, it worked much better than I thought it would...to the point where it worked almost too well...

I looked back, silently asking if he really thought it would work. He nodded, looking eager to see what would happen. I took a deep breath, not believing that I was actually going to do this, and turned to Kanda. "Danna...I'm sure everything will be fine, ok?"

0 A peek into Kanda's mind 0

_Holy shit, did he just call me "master"? Dear god...and why's he looking at me like that?! Those big eyes staring at me so cutely, he's asking to get jumped..._

This was about the point where Kanda's ever-so-perverse mind mentally added cat-ears to Allen's creation, not a very hard thing to do, considering the sight of Allen in his "uniform" was still vivid in his mind. Then the master and servant thoughts came, along with some wonderful mental images of Allen in a maid's uniform, then...

0 Allen's POV 0

"Yuu...your nose is bleeding..." I would find out later what Lavi just had made me say. For now I had to stop the blood that was coming from Kanda's nose, and stop him from ravishing me on the plane...

_Well, he's not afraid anymore...but he's definitely not "calm"._

000

After a short plane ride of trying to stop Kanda from molesting me in my seat (there were children around!), we got off at the next airport, and I was rather tired from fighting off my horny soon-to-be-husband...it was almost a blessing when Master glared at Kanda from between the gap in the seats...but then Kanda was afraid for a whole new reason, and the cycle started anew...except now it had Cross sprinkled in there too. It's amazing how long something like that can keep going.

"I'm having you castrated." Cross said murderously as he glared at Kanda, while we exited the plane. I really hoped he didn't mean that...

"..."

"He won't really Yuu, I promise."

"Can you be sure of that...?"

"Of course I can."

_I'll just have to hide you in some country where there are no pretty women...maybe if I got Anita to help me, we could resolve this before you have to go into hiding..._

The conversation and my train of thought were both completely derailed, as a woman I'd never seen before approached our group. She was wearing a neat, simple kimono, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. I was curious as to who the woman was, and why on earth a person like her would approach our insane-looking group.

"Excuse me, but might you be Kanda Yuu?" she asked, looking directly at Yuu. He gave her a wary look.

"What business do you have with me?" Her expression split into a smile, it wasn't the kindest thing in the world, but it wasn't as cold as her first expression had been.

"Hello, I'm you're Aunt, Tomoko. Your parents called and said you'd be coming to Japan with a group of...coworkers...and asked if I would allow you to stay at the family Inn." I didn't particularly like the way she looked at us when she said "coworkers", but I'm more than used to getting disapproving stares by now. Instead of showing any of my anger, I gave the best smile I was capable of. Cross decided to take center stage, as we were now dealing with a woman, and I'll admit, she was pretty.

"Young Kanda didn't tell us his family owned an Inn, it would be an honor if you'd allow us to stay there." Cross said, and I could see it in the way he had taken her hand and was doing that thing where he looks girls in the eye and makes them melt, that he was going to try to win the woman's good graces and get us all free room and board. Man whore... Kanda looked aghast, and I could venture a guess as to what he was thinking. He was probably thinking something along the lines of "Dear god that's some random relative of mine that I've only just met and he's hitting on her...ew..."

The woman, Tomoko, glared at Cross, and I started to get the feeling that that glare was a family trait... she obviously wasn't amused by Cross' womanizing ways, I gave her points for that.

"Yes well, since it was a request from my brother I will oblige. However,_ I _request that you be on your best behavior during your stay." This comment seemed to be pointed directly at Cross. A more fearful man may have been put down or intimidated by this woman, but Cross was not a fearful man. He simply switched from his womanizing mode to his business mode.

Tomoko turned, signaling for us to follow, and I got the feeling that I probably wouldn't enjoy my stay at her inn...

**Oh lord... not another o.c... ugh...too...many... anyways, what kind of adventures await Allen and Kanda in Japan? How about just in the family's Inn?** **Saya's open for suggestions for any gag-stuff you guys wanna see happen in the hotel. Or anything not-so-gag-related you guys wanna see happen there. Saya's here to please.**


	20. Scolding

**K, got some issues to address (none too serious, Saya can't be serious). Kanda and Allen will not be getting married for a loooooooooong time, and Kanda's family is somewhere in Sanfransico, Allen won't be seeing them any time soon either. Those two have got to save the world first...and defeat the evil Tomoko! xD told ya Saya couldn't be serious...happy 20!**

**Hoshino owns the D.Gray charas, Saya's just playing with them for her own sick amusement.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

20. Scolding

As we walked behind Tomoko, she filled us in on all the rules of the family inn. It's a little strange how my parents never told me my father's family owned an inn, I guess even Hayate didn't know about it, he would've told me if he did. I don't really like this woman, she's one of those people who shows their distaste by being extremely polite in a really cold way, that's somehow just a bit more insulting that just being direct about it. It's like their looking down at you because they're pretending to be the higher person. It's pseudo-politeness, that's what it is.

She doesn't seem to like any of us, me in particular, and that doesn't make much sense to me, I'm supposed to be her nephew or something, right? And the way she said that her brother had asked her to let us stay at her inn, it was like she was spitting poison out when she said it. If I recall, my father always said that our family left Japan because of a business transfer. I'm now realizing that a "business transfer" could easily translate into "running away from the family business". So I'm guessing that my family is the black sheep of my father's side, who would've thought I got my dislike of authority and rules from my father?

"Why didn't you tell us that a relative would be takin' us in, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked, once Tomoko stopped talking; she didn't seem like the type who'd appreciate being interrupted...

"Because I didn't know. I only talked to my siblings, my parents weren't home. Hayate was babysitting and I didn't think he'd bother to ask them."

"Babysitting? But they all sounded like they were in their late teens." Allen asked, a little curious about why two teenagers would need to be babysat.

"Yeah, they're actually around your age. Satoru should've just turned 18 like you, and Naoko is a year younger. When I say Hayate was "babysitting", what I really mean is that he's using watching Nao and Toru as an excuse to clean out the fridge."

"Sounds like a fun guy." Lavi commented, and I couldn't agree more whole-heartedly. If he and my brother ever became friends, I'd never have another moment's peace. _Ever._

"Well, I guess it's a good thing he did tell your parents. Thank you for allowing us to stay at your inn, Tomoko-san." Allen said, being the sweet thing he is, he couldn't help but be appreciative. See? He's genuinely polite, not pseudo-polite.

"Don't try to butter me up, young man." She replied. Geez, what a bitch, Allen says thank you and she acts like he's doing something wrong! Allen just smiled in a resigned "Well, what can you do?" sorta way, completely undeterred by her coldness. It amazes me how Allen can deal with all types of people. Except my type, I guess; should I be proud of the fact that I used to be able to piss him off?

Probably not...because that's a big "used to be". These days I'm realizing more and more that I don't want to get him mad (even though he's so sexy that way). It's around that time that I usually realize that I'm completely whipped and he's got me wrapped around his little finger. I've been_ tamed_, and I don't know how to feel about that. I'm starting to remind myself of my father, Kaa-san's got him on a leash too. (Tou-san, head of the household? I think not.) Oh well, it can't be all bad if Allen's still around, right?

I'd love to show that woman that she can't act like Allen's just faking, or just give her some clue to the fact that she's not allowed to speak rudely to him, but I get the feeling that she'd just glare at me, and Cross has been doing that for days on end; my nerves can only take so damn much. Besides, there's no need to make a tense situation worse.

Of course, I'm not the only one capable of doing that, and it seemed like it was Allen's turn to put everyone on edge. "Akuma." He said quickly, his eye changing into that strange monocle that I remembered him messing around with a little less than a month back.

"What did yo– what on earth?" Tomoko looked back at Allen, clearly surprised to see the mechanism that had sprouted from his cursed eye. She had probably thought he was calling her a demon at first.

"Where is it? Tell me so I can get it." I said, Lavi and Lenalee looked towards Allen, waiting to hear where it was, too.

"I want to exorcize it." He said, and I mentally groaned; he was going to be difficult. I had my suspicions about how Allen would feel about being a General, because as a General, he couldn't just rush into a battle unless it was necessary. But Allen is Allen, he won't be pushed into the background like that.

"Don't be an idiot, idiot disciple. General's don't fight petty battles, stay here and tell the other's where to find it." I was surprised that Allen, who seemed to fear Cross more than any of us (myself included, yes.), started walking away even after Cross told him not to. Cross grabbed his shoulder, stopping his progress. "Don't you dare ignore me Allen Walker. I told you to stay here."

"I. Don't. Care." Allen glared up at his master, his pupil behind the monocle narrowing, making it look almost catelike, giving him an almost evil look. His tone was icy and all in all, the entire situation making me shiver unpleasantly. Cross was so surprised that he let go of Allen, who then all but ran off in some random direction. He looked as though Allen had slapped him, and it probably was like a slap to the face to hear Allen refuse to follow his orders.

_he's gonna get lost..._

I sighed, remembering the rather long story that Lavi and Lenalee had told me before, I guess some wounds never really heal. Still, I didn't like that Allen, because that wasn't like the Allen I knew, that was a new Allen whom I haven't had the chance to get to know. But it was still Allen, it was still the same person physically, and for the most part he was still the same personality-wise. He just holds Akuma a little higher of his priority list now I guess...I'll just have to get used to it, because I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon.

The mood had gotten even tenser than before; Allen really knows how to get to people. Tomoko turned fully to look at us all, incredulity plain on her face. "What on earth was that about?! And the boy's eye, what's wrong with it?!"

"There's nothing wrong w-"

"Sorry, Tomoko-san, but we can't give you any information on that at this time on the pain of death." Cross said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it in a fluid motion; His voice called for no further questions. He looked rather irritated with the fact that Allen had gone against him, and I could already tell he planned on making Allen pay for his insolence (like I'd let him). Cross is such a liar, we would not be killed for telling a civilian about akuma, though I am glad that we can just skip over the whole explanation. Tomoko huffed, looking affronted.

"...Let's find Allen before he get's himself too lost." Lavi suggested, and our downcast group moved as one in the direction Allen had left in.

000

When we found Allen, he was fine, except for the fact that he was a little dirty; an exploding akuma isn't the cleanest of things to be near. He seemed completely oblivious to the strain he'd caused. He actually looked rather happy, and satisfied. It was borderline disturbing, but I reminded myself that it was still Allen, and that there was nothing wrong with him finding joy in his occupation.

Since Allen was back in our possession, we started to head to the Inn where we'd be staying; apparently the Akuma had been close to it.

"You," Tomoko started, turning and pointing at Allen once we'd come to the front entrance of her traditional inn; I could tell, it was definitely something that'd been passed down through the generations. The structure looked old, though well-preserved, and it was a little large, considering how old it seemed. On the way to the front entrance, we'd stepped along a stone path, lined with trees, and mini-shrines. "I cannot allow you to walk around my inn while so filthy. You will take a bath as soon as you've put your things away in your room."

"Of course, I'll do that right away." How does he do that? I'd be completely insulted if someone said that to me, especially because he's really not all that dirty. Then again, on the brighter side...

_Ryokan like this usually have communal baths, don't they?_

000

Oh, the injustice. Because yes, this inn does have lovely communal baths, I decided that It'd been a long, stressful ride over here, and that a bath would be nice. Lucky me would get to be alone with Allen, and all would be well for a while, right? Wrong. Damn Cross seemed determined to stop me from having any alone time with Allen. I hate in-laws. Well, soon-to-be in-laws. He's the devil! I mean, I don't even get to room with Allen here, because no one wants to test Tomoko that way, and now I cant even have a perfectly innocent bath with him! (pft...innocent...)

And so, Cross sat between us, teasing Allen about how small he still was, even at 18, and teasing me for being girly even without clothes (oh how I wanted to strangle him), and "punishing" Allen for daring to glare at him before. He was gonna drown Allen at the rate he was going...

"Oi! For the hundredth time, get yer hands off Moyashi you perverted old coot!"

"You did not just call me old..."

_a little strange, how he doesn't deny being perverted...but then again it's Cross..._

"I did, and I'll be taking Allen back, now."

"You won't be taking the idiot at all."

Allen stood up with a splash, wrapping himself in a towel less than a second later, damn his speed. He looked a little angry..."Oh for the love of akuma! You two are being so damned childish I can't take it anymore! Act your age! Both of you! Now I am getting out, you two stay here, and think about how immature you've been acting! When I come back for you, I expect to see you both acting civil towards each other. Reconcile your differences. _NOW_." The entire time he was ranting he made angry gestures and expressions, looking quite fed up with our bickering. But when he put his hands on his hips and leaned into our faces, I felt like I was being scolded by my mother. As soon as he was finished, he stepped out of the bath and huffed and puffed until he was out of sight.

I looked over to Cross, and he was looking back at me, I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: Now what?

"Hmph! I don't know where that brat get's off, thinking he can scold me like a child! He will be punished accordingly..."

"You will not be punishing him! your "punishment" is child abuse!"

"It's not abuse if it doesn't leave a mark..."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Yes."

"That explains a lot..."

0 meanwhile 0

"Hey Allen, you're out already? Where the other two?" Lavi asked, as Allen opened the door to his room; their rooms were next to each other's.

Allen huffed, "They're in time out until they act like adults who are too old to be there." Lavi gave an awkward grin, sympathizing with the two enemies who were stranded wherever Allen's pseudo-maternal wrath had glued them.

**Poor Cross and Kanda, stuck together like that, so surprised by Allen's random outburst that they don't even realize they can get out of the bath... will they make any progress? Probably not. But Allen can dream...** **on a separate note, trust Kanda to think "communal bathing" as soon as they get to the Ryokan...the perv. And Cross' view on what child abuse is is actually a joke between Saya and her mom, anytime Saya says something's "abuse" (it never is), her mom always says "it's not abuse if it doesn't leave a mark." **


	21. Something like Understanding

**Neeeeee...we are the knights who say NEE!... nothing to write here...except for Saya's feeling much better! A humidifier can do that for ya! **

**These are Hoshino's charas, Saya's stolen them from their universe and shoved them in her own. But she didn't make a penny.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

21. Something like Understanding

I stared at the ceiling from my futon, it was nothing interesting, but it was there. I was taking the time to feel bad about the episode I had earlier that day. I know that whenever I go akuma terminator it really gets too people, but I can't help it, it's compulsory. I really wish I hadn't shown Yuu that side of me either, the side of me that's changed into something horrid and obsessive. But I still acted like nothing was wrong when I came back, because if I didn't, then things would've stayed tense a lot longer than they did. As long as I can act like nothing's wrong, everyone else can too.

_okay, guilt trip over._

So I get over things quickly, got a problem with that? Like I said, if I dwell on it too long, everyone else will. I feel bad about enough things already. Seeing as I was done being guilty, I felt the need to go out and talk to someone. Naturally, I went out into the lobby, because aside from the baths and their rooms, that's where everyone would be. I never actually got to the lobby though, because before I could, Lavi and Lenalee pulled me aside and shushed me.

"What's going on?" I whispered, giving the two strange looks.

"Look! It's like an alternate universe in there!" Lavi whispered back, pointing dramatically into the lobby. I followed his finger and my jaw dropped; it really must've been a different universe in there...because Tomoko was smiling, _kindly_, and being friendly...she was in perfect hostess mode, I could tell, because she looked like the pretty, welcoming hostess she was supposed to be. Why didn't our group get to deal with _that _Tomoko? No fair.

I was dragged away from the doorway, further down the hall where I'd just come from before I was released. I don't see why I was dragged along...but whatever.

"Hm...Somethin' seems ...off." Lavi stated, a hand going to his chin as he inspected me; geez, the guy knows how to make people self-conscious.

"...What...?"

"AHAH! That's it...You're alone. So, where are your Romeo and Lord Capulet?" Lavi asked, and I assumed he meant Kanda and Cross, though dammit he'd better not be assuming I'm Juliet.

"Hm...I don't know..."

"Really? Weren't you the last one with them?" Lenalee asked, looking worried, she was probably thinking they killed each other. "You went to the baths with them and then..."

It dawned on me then, and I decided to hit my head on the nearest wall for a good 30 seconds. I'd forgotten them...

_Don't tell me they seriously stayed in the baths and waited for me to go back for them...what are they? Little kids? Don't they know how to break rules and sneak out of time-out?_

Well of course they do, I know they do. Do you know how many times have I been interrupted while I was studying or something because Kanda had snuck out of detention and felt like sneaking off campus? And Cross...he's probably escaped from jail at least once in his life...and if not...he's escaped women, and debt collectors, the scariest forces on earth aside from the Earl.

I ran down the hall, towards the direction I remembered the baths being in. (Then again, we all know what happens when I trust my sense of direction.)

_I just hope they haven't drown each other yet! _

0 Earlier, in the Baths 0

Kanda and Cross had spent an ample amount of time glaring at each other, but it was getting old fast, and the air was going from hostile to downright awkward. Cross let out an annoyed sigh, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from under the bathrobe he'd snuck them in under. Kanda was sure that it couldn't be the healthiest thing to do, and the bathes were a no-smoking zone anyways, not to say Kanda ever really cared for rules. Really, he was just keeping himself in line for Allen's sake, no need to give him anything to worry over. Still, all those bad habits he'd accumulated over the years really didn't want to die.

_I guess I'm just a delinquent at heart..._

For some reason, Kanda liked to think of it that way, it seemed...well better than saying he was "rotten to the core" or some other term that old people like to slap on bad kids.

"Damn kid...thinking he can scold me..."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you..." Cross looked over to Kanda, taking the time to think over what he knew about the other man. As far as he knew (and since he'd read Kanda's school records and the like he knew a lot.)Kanda was ill-tempered, disrespectful, disruptive, anti-social, and violent. He then thought of what he knew of Allen (and of course he knows about Allen), generally a sweet kid, a little too naïve, hard-working, peace-loving, a good student, socially awkward but in a way that makes others like him, and he could easily beat out any of America's housewives with his domestic abilities. Well, accept for cooking, Martha Stewart beat him there.

_So how, how on earth...did Allen...end up with _that

Cross sent a half-hearted glare in Kanda's direction, he seriously wanted to know how it happened. He didn't have a son-complex, really (he did), but he still had to worry about the well-being of his apprentice, right?

"So..."

"So..."

Oh, the awkward silences.

"How the hell did the innocent Allen end up with you, of all the people who populate the world. Of all the 7.5 billion people out there, how did you get him?" And there it was, the question that'd been troubling poor Cross for ages (months?). His direct nature was a bit difficult for Kanda to deal with, because he was used to adults pussy-footing around issues that involved him, always trying to put things in "kind, correct" terms. Kanda faintly thought that he should stop thinking of older people as adults, seeing as technically, he was one too. He'd have to start thinking of them as "the man" or something though, because there was no way he was like all the other stiffs out there.

Cross decided that maybe he should put things in less abrasive terms, lest he incur Allen's wrath...again. "I mean, you seem more like me that ya do the idiot, that other red head strikes me as more the kid's type. How did Hoshino's most recent delinquent end up with Allen?"

"Hey, how did you-"

"I'm a General, it's called abusing my power."

_So straightforward..._

"So, get on with it, confess your sins, how did you seduce Allen?"

"I Didn't seduce him! When I first met him I totally hated him!"

"Ooooooh, tell me about it." Cross said, looking for all the world like a teenage girl eager for gossip. The worst part was that Kanda couldn't tell if he was faking the look, or if he was seriously a gossip... "GET ON WITH IT! I'M NOT PATIENT!" the slap to the head he received was indication enough that Cross was at the end of his rope already.

"Fine, fine! He got lost and I had to help him get to his class!"

"Well, aren't you just the most upstanding of citizens? Though that does sound like Allen..." Cross that back to the many times Allen had gotten lost while under his care, it was always hilarious. "Go on, now, surely that wasn't it."

"Well, after that Lenalee brought him to the library where Lavi, her, and I used to always hang around. It pissed me off that she brought him there every, single day, but I wasn't about to change what _I_ did everyday while skipping detention for his sake. He was a pretty good distraction for the fangirls...but ..." Kanda rubbed his head, where he had a permanent indent from all the times Lenalee had hit him with an encyclopedia, clipboard, or some textbook. To his surprise, Cross was doing the same.

"Ah...that brings me back. I remember doing the same thing to Komui when he was a freshman. I was a senior, Cloud was a junior, and Reever and Komui were both freshmen. Komui was the cute little Chinese foreign exchange student, and the perfect way to get those girls off my back."

"Never thought I'd hear you getting annoyed over having women all over you."

"Please, I was a senior, do you really think I was interested in little high school girls!? They're so annoying with all their "Kyah! Kyah! Kyah!" and they're so damned immature!"

Kanda sweat dropped, Cross was an ...interesting...character, to say the least.

"Yeah, so Cloud really got at me for abusing the lower classmen. She could brandish a clipboard more fiercely than any woman I've ever met. Anyway, enough of me, back to you." Though Cross believed there was no such thing as too much Cross.

"Well, after that he started getting cuter and cuter and it was almost disturbing, he's way cuter than any human being as the right to be, it was like he wasn't even aware of it." For some reason, when Kanda said this, it sounded like he was falling into an abyss, rather than going on about how cute his boyfriend was.

"He probably wasn't aware of it..."

"Right, and around that time, those damned Noahs came into the picture, and suddenly, we were both the odd-men out... but the way he was so damned happy over anything that made anyone else happy was way too-"

"Cute?"

"Yes. And then he just had to go and be a brat one day, and when I told him to shut he told me to make him, so I did!"

Cross picked up on what he meant immediately. "YOU FIEND, I KNEW YOU WERE A HUSSY! You rotten molester."

"Hey, he asked for it! Stop makin' me the bad guy!"

"You **are** the bad guy. Now continue with your confession, I'd like to hear about all the awkwardness that ensued."

"Gr...well after that... he didn't exactly have the time to be awkward...Yeeger was killed soon after that..." Kanda's mood darkened a bit upon remembering the untimely death of the respected general. "On Christmas eve neither of us could sleep so I stole him and took him to bed with me."

"You...well that's one hell of a birthday present. I KNEW YOU WERE A HUSSY."

"...I didn't mean that! we simply occupied the same bed! Get your head out f the gutter!"

"It's stuck there."

"I can see."

"Well, I guess I see why Allen went for you, they do say girls go for guys who are like their fathers... Master in this case."

"...Allen's a boy."

"Not in this relationship..." Cross went for another cig, it had to be his fourth, at least. Kanda was amazed that the man could yell at him while smoking. One long drag later, and Kanda decided he had enough of the smoky air, he didn't need to stay here like some little kid!

"Don't bother going anywhere, Allen will be back in a few minutes." Cross said, waving for the kid to stay in the water.

"No he wont, it's been forever. We've been forgotten."

"No, he'll be back any minute now, because we've talked things out and have "reached a better understanding" of each other or some shit like that."

Kanda wasn't sure what "understanding" they had reached, but if it meant he would get a break from the constant glaring, it was all good. Cross had decided that he'd give his partial blessing to Kanda, because Kanda was like the next coming of himself, except without the womanizing, which made him all the more better for Allen. After all, in Cross' mind, no man was better than a man like him...unless they were with his apprentice... then the will to commit was crucial. "Whatever, how does that mean Allen will suddenly remember us?"

"Because that's how these things _work_." to prove his point, he put up one hand, and started a countdown from five. Sure enough, when he hit one, hurried footsteps could be heard coming their way.

0 Allen's POV 0

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORR-...eh?!" I wasn't really expecting to find Cross and Kanda simply sitting there, looking relaxed and happy...it was frightening, the fact that they weren't killing each other, which doesn't make sense, I know.

"Finally remembered us, did you? What a horrible mother, to leave her scolded children in the corner." I flushed with anger, but it was Cross who'd said that, so I couldn't really do anything. Had it been Kanda I could've just said "no touching me for a week. At all." And that would suffice as punishment. But like I said, it was Cross.

"Sorry...you two can get out now." I hadn't expected them to actually stay...are they stupid or something?

"Oi, Moyashi...come here for a minute." Kanda said. Without thinking, I went to the side of the bath. I really should've thought first, because the moment I was in arm's reach, I noticed their evil grins, and I realized I'd just foolishly walked into their trap. An arm shot up from either side of me, and the next thing I know, I've been pulled into the water, clothes and all. When I resurfaced, glaring at Kanda indignantly, I noticed that Cross was out of the water and back in his bathrobe.

"Go on, pursue your love with reckless abandon." He said over his shoulder, before leaving the area. I must've missed quite a lot if Cross was giving something akin to his blessing.

"Well, now that I'm friends with daddy-in-law..." Kanda was going into pervert mode, I could tell. Too bad for him.

"Kanda...no touching me for a week. At all."

"...you're cruel."

**Yes Allen, very cruel! Finally, Kanda can screw you senseless without having to worry about being shot to death, and you say he can't even molest you! For a whole week! Who will cave first? Oh, Saya wonders...**

**And, you may have seen this in Less than Innocent, but because it seems to be causing some people annoyance, Saya feels she should ask as many readers as she can for their opinions. Should she stop using third person pov for her author's notes and just talk normally? If it's annoying you, say so now, or forever hold your peace.**


	22. More work?

**Saya's been making a lot of repeat announcements lately, but whatever, it's needed. Saya will not be updating for a week, more info on her profile.**

**Saya owns nothing but this cough that wont DIE.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

22. More work?

Allen's horrible...he was serious when he said a week! Ok, it's only been two days at the moment but still...he says I need to learn control and that I need to get my head out of the gutter... but I have plenty of self-control when I want it! Why do I need to control myself anyways, he's doin' a fine job of that himself!

Oh well... I suppose I'll just have to wait...but as soon as a week is over his ass is mine. Well, that came out a little more literal than I meant it to. My question is why the heck does it seem like Allen has no problem with this? Maybe I really do lack self-control...

"Yuu, Cross called for a meeting." Allen said, his head sticking into my room. I nodded and headed for the door, it seemed that we were finally getting to business. I followed Allen to where this little meeting was supposed to take place. But why am I following Allen? He's notorious for getting lost...are we gonna get lost? I hope we get lost, that could be fun.

_Damn, we didn't get lost, how did Allen manage that?!_

Yes, the room we entered was filled with exorcists and generals...maybe Allen's not as directionally challenged as we thought? Maybe he's just been faking it...? Ok, that's a really stupid line of thought, time to get rid of it...

"It took you two long enough. Sit your asses down, we're gonna get to work today." Cross said, in the most flippant way possible, he didn't seem to care whether or not we actually met with whoever we're supposed to meet. "Alright, here's how it's gonna go. I basically have to scour the country. You will all stay here, and gather information. About half of you will do that, and the other half will follow any leads you find."

"What are we supposed to be listenin' for? I mean, we don't know this guy, only you do." Lavi asked, it was a question I was wondering myself, I mean, how do we find a person we know nothing about?

"You will not be looking for this person, I'll search for him on my own. But there's more going on here than just that, abnormal akuma activity and the like, things that should be investigated anyways. While we're here, we'll kill two birds with one stone, by finding this bastard and fixing the damned country."

"Master...you really shouldn't talk like that about a country. And how are we going to get all this information?" Allen's question was not answered by Cross, but instead Tomoko...oh boy, was the answer horrible.

"A few of you will be working here, while others get jobs elsewhere. Inns are excellent places to find information, many guests enjoy talking with me and the other workers."

"Yeah, because most of the people who come to fancy resorts like this one are women, women who are so happy about getting pampered for however long they're here that they talk nonstop, completely forgetting that the people waiting on them can hear every word they say. And of course, they're more likely to spill their guts to a bunch of handsome men too. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee will be staying here." Cross said, I think his speech about how loose-lipped women are annoyed Tomoko and Lenalee, and even Miranda was giving what could be considered a scowl. It did come off as rather sexist, I'll admit, but then I wouldn't doubt that Cross has done these types of things before...

"The rest of you will spread out over the city, get jobs, pretend to be club rats, take up residence in a local bar I really don't care. Except you Miranda." I could see it all over her face, she thought that she was so absolutely useless that she wouldn't be allowed to do anything on the mission. She looked ready to jump into the nearest river... "You'll be joining me. I know none of you trust me to come back...so if I must bring a tag-along, it might as well be a pretty woman." Miranda looked so surprised and embarrassed that I thought she was going to faint. Krory seemed to give Cross a glare, I didn't think he was the jealous type. Oh well, it's not my job to watch the emo twins. My question was why would he take Miranda, rather than Lenalee? I mean, she's pretty, and a lot less prone to spazzing...but then I realized, that if he so much as touched Lenalee, Komui's Lenalee-senses would tingle and he'd go into insane-brother-scientist-who-abuses-his-power-mode and nuke Cross.

"Why don't we all just work here, if it would help so much?" Lenalee asked, still a bit miffed about Cross' earlier statements.

"Well, I can't just leave this place to be overrun by n00bs. Tomoko-san runs a respectable, high-class Inn, if I were to make her take on eight new workers, the place would go to ruins, it'd be impossible to fix_ all_ of your mistakes." Boy, Cross must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and he seemed so intent on pissing everyone else off... "Well, Tomoko-san can tell you four what to do from here. I'll be off. Come Miranda." Miranda got up and followed Cross out, fretting all the while. The others left soon after; well, it's more like they scurried off to leave Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and I to fend for ourselves...

_Wait...this means...oh bloody hell..._

Tomoko looked like she would break out in maniacal laughter any minute now...I felt bad for all her other employees...they must've been desperate to stick to a job here...I know she hasn't been all the fond of us from the very beginning (which makes one wonder why she brought us here in the first place...), but I could tell, she was gonna have a field day with this...

"As people working under my employ, you will have to follow all of my rules to the letter. There will be no room for mistakes. You are to be courteous to the guests at all times. I don't care how annoying they may be to you, as long as you work here, you serve them." She looked directly at me when she said that, and I got the feeling that she must realize that being unpleasant is a family trait. She shot a glare at Lavi next. "No flirting with the guests, no making moves on them. And you will politely decline any indecent invitations you may receive." Well, I don't know if Lavi really needed that warning, but I suppose it better to be safe rather than sorry. "No eating on the clock." She sent Allen a sharp glance, probably remembering just how much he'd eaten at all the meals we've had here... "And if any of our male costumers give you too much trouble, warn them once, show them the door the second time, but no violence." Tomoko seemed considerably nicer when speaking to Lenalee...

_Great, just what we needed, another hell-mission..._

000

By the end of the day, I think I'd learned enough about working at an Inn to take the place over myself. I'm really starting to think this is exactly why my father moved to America. Maybe it was a bit much to leave the country but...well, damn his sister's scary...

But it was all worth it to see Allen in his uniform (it would've been better if he would've let he help him into it, because he really did need the help, and I woulda been glad to...) . It was just a simple kimono, but damn he pulled it off well. That was a figure of speech, I didn't mean that literally... really though, he looked gorgeous, I'll have to protect him from the evil eyes of the unworthy...

"Man Yuu-chan, you've got a lot of work ahead of you. Ya gotta be sociable and stop all the guys and gals from hittin' on Allen." Lavi said, pointing out the obvious as we walked back to our rooms.

"Che, it'll be easy, as long as Moyashi doesn't do anything too stupid..."

_Like what he did when asking for directions..._

"But Allen's kinda prone to being oblivious...it's not stupidity, it's naïvety..."

"SHUT UP! It'll be fine, have some damned faith."

"'Damned faith'? Er...how about I scare the shit out of anyone who hits on him while you're not around, 'kay? I'll go into big brother mode or something..."

"If it works for you." I wasn't about to discourage an ally.

000

Oh god...see, this is why I hate fan girls...they don't _shut up..._ I'm just trying to do my "job" and they won't leave me alone! And I know I'm supposed to be using these gabby girls to my advantage, to find information, but that doesn't make it anymore bearable... It's hard to decline anything politely when you've got harpies hanging all over you.

Hah, and I thought Allen would be the one having problems. Tomoko gave him jobs where he isn't really seen by the guests, like cleaning rooms, and kitchen work (even though he can't cook...). I don't really know why she did it, maybe she foresaw me destroying the building if even one person looked at him the wrong way? But then, we've been pretty good about not making it obvious we're together, but she's a sharp person, it wouldn't surprise me if she figured it out on her own.

"You're the hostess' nephew, right? You look so much like her! Being beautiful must be in the genes!" Ugh, and here we go again... people telling me I'm pretty. I'm not fucking pretty... and how do these girls know I'm related to Tomoko anyways? "Tomoko-san told us all about you! So you used to live in the U.S.? What was it like?"

_So that's how they know... _

"It wasn't really anything special." I did my best to stay calm, really, I did. I think I might've hit around 200 in my head at this point. Counting never helps as much as they say it does. But, for the sake of the mission, I could stay calm! Yeah...when all else fails, think of the mission.

"Like Japan better then? Maybe you'll stay here?"

"I...haven't been here long enough to form an opinion." I don't wanna stay here, my aunt scares me! I just wanna go back to my little unpacked apartment with my little bride (er...alternative groom?), and live in peace, without all the akuma, and the Earl, and the fan girls!

"Will you walk us to the baths, Kanda-sama?" one asked, deciding to hang off my arm.

"Please don't address me as such, I'm just a humble worker, Hime." Swooning girls annoy me, but at least when their fainting on the floor, they aren't clinging to me. Oh yes, I can be very smooth when I want to be. I mean, when you have a brother like Hayate, you tend to find out what doesn't work pretty quickly...I swear, he must have a permanent red hand print on his face from all the times I've seen him get slapped. But I don't like acting like that, it's weird, it's not me at all.

"Well, please show us the way!" Oh, how quickly fan girls revive themselves. The way they were dragging me down the hall made it seem as though they were showing me to the baths though...

A cold shiver ran down my spine, and I got the distinct feeling that the green-eyed monster was staring directly at me.

"Yuu-sama, you know what Tomoko said about flirting with the guests! Bad boy!" I'd recognize Allen's voice anywhere, no matter what he was saying. I looked behind me, as did the girls who were dragging me away. Allen was standing half-way behind the bend of the hall, looking like the cutest thing to ever grace the world. He had a teasing grin on that matched his joking tone, but I could see the anger that hid behind his perfect-boy smile, and I could tell, he wasn't pissed at me. The girls seemed oblivious though.

"Y-Yuu-sama?" One of the girls stuttered. "Is that you're given name?"

"Yup, it is, but only a few get to use it." Allen said, with a little kinda-giggle at the end that clearly suggested that he was the "only" he had referred to. "When you're done escorting these ladies, would you give me a hand? I've got to change the bedding in all the rooms in the west wing."

_damn if only he hadn't said "after" ..._

"Sure, I'll do that." He waved goodbye in the cutest of ways, before turning the bend out of sight. The girls suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, and somewhat crest-fallen. They were less clingy too; I'd have to thank Allen for whatever he did.

**So this will be the last post Saya makes for a week at the least. Her mom said she'd be back home by the 25****th**** so yeah. She wanted to get at least one more chapter in before she left... 'cause this is the last story in her cycle-thingy... Saya's gotta go and clean out all of her inboxes now, she wants to get everything out before she leaves, so she doesn't leave anything for too long...that's rude...**


	23. Like Us

**Oh, did Saya have a plot bunny for this story. She's so glad she rewatched Gravitation or it never woulda happened. FINALLY! It took long enough.**

**Saya owns nothing but some very fun hair pins...**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

23. Like Us

I walked towards the west wing, feeling very accomplished. Heh...those girls, I could see their hopes being crushed! Ugh, it's so annoying when I see girls flirting with him! My Yuu, _mine._ It's not that I don't trust Yuu, because I do, and I know that before we got together he was practically the definition of asexuality. I know he won't go running off with some random girl. But the fact that there are people out there with the gall to try and lure my Yuu away...I can't help but want to completely and utterly crush their hopes!

"Er...Allen..."

"Huh?" When had Lavi come into the hall?

"Why do you look ready to break out in maniacal laughter...?"

"No reason, no reason at all..."

000

"Allen, you said you needed help?" Kanda poked his head into the room I'd been cleaning. I nodded, and waved him over.

"Thanks Yuu."

"No, thank you...I thought those girls would never leave me alone." I looked down, I wanted to tell him just how much I hated it when other people clung to him like that, but I wasn't too sure about doing that. I mean, first that incident with the akuma, and now suddenly showing him another one of my ugly sides? Would that be too much too soon? But... he'd shown me the same side of himself before, hell, he shows it all the time, that possessive, protective, jealous side of him, so it should be ok for me to do, right?

"I hate it... I really hate it when those girls hang all over you like that... I know you have to be kind to them because we're undercover here, and I know you'd never betray me, but still, anyone else just touching you makes me angry..." There was silence for a moment, and I was worried that I shouldn't have said anything. Then I heard a relieved sigh, and Kanda plopped onto the futon I'd just laid out.

"Man, am I glad to hear that I'm not the only horribly possessive one here..."

He looked so relived, like he couldn't believe I'd be possessive. It made me wonder if he realized ho jealousy-inspiring he is. Seriously, he's gorgeous, random passers-by stop to stare at him with wonder and wanting! It's a constant battle, keeping them from my Yuu, of course I'm possessive!

"Nope, so it looks like we'll just have to belong to each other, that way we can be as possessive as we want."

"Hehe...sounds like a plan..." Kanda smirked, he probably _really_ liked that idea...ehe. But then, surely I'll enjoy it just as much. He's so sexy when he smirks like that, sometimes I just can't help myself. Besides, he just sitting right there, leaning back just a bit and looking completely inviting. it'd be horrible to ignore such a blatant invitation, so I crawled over him, and kissed him hard, catching him off guard. He was surprised at first, but soon got into it. However, the minute his hands moved to hold me, I pulled away, wagging a scolding finger.

"I said no touching me for a week, remember?"

"What?! But you just did a bit more than touch me!"

"_You_ can't touch _me_, but I never said a thing about _me_ touching _you_."

"...Allen, you bastard..."

_Go loopholes! _

"Thank you, now back to work!"

"I'll get my revenge Walker, just wait 'til the end of the week..." From the tone of his voice, I could tell I would regret every trying to keep his libido in check...

000

Maybe it's just me, but Tomoko seems to have gotten colder towards me... did I do something bad? Oh geez, I don't want to be on her bad side but it seems she's hellbent on disliking me. it reminds me of when I first met Kanda, only I doubt that she's going to fall for me, that's be creepy. Still, I'm being as polite as I know how to be, and working really hard, a little courtesy would be nice.

"Hello Allen-kun!" one of the guests called out; for all my annoyance at the girls who bugged Kanda, I myself had gotten rather familiar with the guests. Then again, I've always been the most personable of the two of us, for me, it's just kinda natural to get close to people.

The girl who called out to me and what would appear to be her mother and sister caught up to me an then fell into step next to me, it would seem we were going in the same direction.

"Have you heard what's been going on at that orphanage downtown?"

"Yes, it's so creepy!"

my ears perked up a bit, this could be interesting...

"Oh, shame on you two! Talking about something so morbid in front of Allen-kun!" their mother chided, giving them a scolding look.

"Oh no, please continue, it sounded rather interesting, and I haven't heard much about it..."

Without questioning why I would want to know about it, the sisters went to explaining.

"Ok, well, there was this incident with one of the children. Every time he gets adopted, his parents disappear! There's never any trace of them, they aren't found dead or anything, it's like they keep abandoning him, or their turning into air!"

"It isn't just that boy though, there were three kids like that! Their parents always disappear and they always end up at that same orphanage."

"Everyone is hesitant to think that the kids did something, but that's the way it looks."

I thought this over, it really _was_ an interesting story. There were quite a few possibilities here, but the most obvious was that those kids were akuma, who were killing off the people who adopt them. I hope that isn't the case though, because that would put the entire orphanage at risk.

The three continued to chatter about minor things, and I nodded and laughed when appropriate until they left me to go to their room. I had to find the general so that he could bring Marie and Krory out to investigate. So it's to the General's room I go...

"Oh General Tiedoll! What a beautiful picture! It's so great!" That was unmistakably Lenalee in fan-girl mode, maybe I shouldn't...

"Hehe, just wait until they see it! I don't know which one will go crazier!" And that was...Lavi? I'm really worried now.

I opened the door with caution, as though something would attack me from the other side if I went to fast. "Um...General Tiedoll, I've got some information that you might want to look into..."

As I came in, Lavi, Lenalee, and Tiedoll scrambled to hide something behind their backs. I should be very, very worried...

"Really Allen? What is it?"

"What's behind your back Tiedoll?" I gave him an expectant, slightly exasperated look, steeling myself for something ridiculous.

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

"You three..."

"Ehehe...he..."

"So what did you want me to look into, Allen?" Tiedoll tried to change the subject, but that wasn't gonna work on me...a few minutes wouldn't make or break our mission.

"I'll tell you...once you show me what you're hiding."

"Allen! You can't hold up our investigation like that!" Lavi said, disbelief clear on his face.

"You're right, I can't do that, forever. But..." I took the master key out of my uniform's obi' folds. "I clean the rooms, I can come in any time I want. Since I'll see it one way or another, you might as well show me now." Everyone blinked a few times, not quite believing that I'd do what I just said.

"Allen... I didn't know you were so corrupt..." Lenalee said, looking horrified, in a comical way.

"A few years with Master can do that to a person."

—

"Achoo!"

"Do you need a tissue, General Cross?"

"No, I just feel the sudden urge to punish Allen..."

—

Hanging their heads in defeat, the three moved back from the canvas. My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe the General would draw Kanda and me like...like _THAT_!

"I can't believe you! That's so horrible and perverse! General, this is not something you should have even thought up! How distressingly perverted!"

"You say that Moyashi-chan, but you're the one nose-bleeding. You're the biggest pervert here."

"SHUT UP LAVI!"

000

"So, what did you want me to look into...Allen?" Tiedoll asked through his tears, I had properly done away with his little piece of "Art"...

"Well, I was talking with some of the guests, and some of them were talking about a local orphanage. Apparently, there are three kids there, and every time they get adopted, their parents disappear without a trace, and they end up back at that orphanage." I said, summarizing what I'd heard. "I think it's possible that they're akuma, which would put the entire orphanage at risk."

"But then why wouldn't they just kill everyone at the orphanage? I mean, there's plenty of kids there." Lavi said, pointing out the one reason why I wasn't sure if they were akuma children or not.

"I only said it was a possibility. This could be the exact opposite, this could be completely unrelated to our search, maybe these kids are just unlucky. Whatever it is, we've gotta look into it, just in case."

"Wow Allen, when you get to business, you get to business. You kinda sound like a police detective... or maybe I've just read one too many mystery manga..." Lavi said, looking a little surprised.

"You've read too many manga."

"Well," Tiedoll started, getting up slowly; he's getting too old to be running around the world, really... "If that's all, we'll get down to that orphanage now. Lavi, get Kro-kun and Maa-kun." Lavi nodded, and went off to find Krory and Marie, and the rest of us left to complete our usual jobs.

0 Third person pov 0

After some asking around, Tiedoll, Krory, and Marie came to the orphanage that was supposed to have the three strange children. It was run by a local church, which meant that dealing with the orphanage's director would be easier, seeing as technically, they were all clergymen.

When they entered the building, they were greeted by an elderly nun.

"How may I help you, sirs?" she asked, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, we're with the Black Order." Tiedoll stated, pointing to the badge on his chest. "We've heard a few rumors about a few of the children here, we're just checking to see if they are true or not." He wanted to reassure the nun that they weren't here to hurt the children, but saying that outright would be suspicious in itself. The woman seemed a little worried, but lead the group to where the children were playing.

"They're somewhere in the playground, the three you're thinking of usually stay together, and away from the others... they've been isolated from the rest of the group, it seems...completely rejected... the other's are afraid, because those Children are...different." She said, with sad tones coloring her voice.

"Strange, you say? How so?" Tiedoll asked, giving the woman a curious look.

"One's a mute, one has visions, and the third has strangely deformed hands... and of course, they all end up back here, no matter who takes them in." Tiedoll's eyebrows rose, this was all very interesting.

"Kro-kun, do you sense anything? Teeth aching?" Krory shook his head, his innocence wasn't reacting to any akuma nearby, so it was safe to assume there weren't any. "Maa-kun, hear anything strange?"

"Yes... strange, but not unfamiliar..."

"What would you say it sounds like?" Tiedoll has a sneaking suspicion that what they would find would be the furthest thing from Akuma.

"They sound like... us."

**Sorry for the late update...Saya had a slew of homework, she only just finished catching up on everything she needed to do! It's taking longer than Saya's ok with, but she will hopefully get back into her old pattern soon. She really hates going on vacations when she cant work...it totally messes her up! Er...does that...sound a lil' strange to you...for some reason...?**

**Oh, and Allen didn't get rid of that picture, he kept it. What that picture is, is for you to decide. Let your imagination run wild!**


	24. Child Trio

**Eh...the world...and stuff... Saya's kinda out of it. Because it's winter now, Saya's dad's the one waking her up in the mornings, but he always wakes her up late. Those ten to fifteen minutes she loses every morning really add up, that's enough time to go through her inbox! (though, that's not nearly enough time to answer everything there...)**

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

24. Child Trio

0 Third person 0

"Like us?" Krory asked, not quite understanding what the large teen meant.

"The sound of pure innocence resonates through the air. It's not the exact same sound as mine or Tiedoll's, but it's still beautiful."

Tiedoll gave a warm smile; he was often compelled to feel something akin to pity for Marie, who had to constantly hear the akuma, who was always listening to the world cry out for help. It was times like this when Tiedoll actually thought his student was lucky. To be able to hear innocence, what a perfect sound it must have.

"I-Innocence? So the three are accomodators?" Krory's eyes were wide, he hadn't expected to just stumble across three little possible exorcists.

"Most likely...I suppose than the Akuma were adopting them and hoping to bring their innocence to the Earl, so he could destroy it." Tiedoll said, giving his theory. "It would explain why their parents always "disappear", they're destroying them."

"Well in that case, we should take the children to the Order, right? They'd be safer." Krory asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"Yes, so Miss..." Tiedoll turned back to the nun, who had waited patiently for them to end their discussion, "Could you maybe bring the children here? Or point us in the direction they may be?"

The nun looked a little troubled for a moment, but soon brought over the children. They were young, extremely young. Too young for even the Order to put on the field without feeling guilty. The three looked to be anywhere between five and seven, but as jaded as anyone he'd ever seen. Tiedoll kneeled down to their level, giving off those overly-fatherly vibes he was known for.

"Hello, I'm Froi Tiedoll, and these other two big guys with me are Noise Marie and Arystar Krory. What might you're names be?"

One child gave him a wary look, one seemed very apathetic about meeting the man, and a third, the only girl among the bunch, shifted to hide behind the apathetic one. "I'm Ranmaru." the careful one said, his expression still mindful of the three strangers in front of him.

"I'm Ayumu, she's Yui." Ayumu pointed to the girl behind him as he introduced her; Tiedoll assumed that Ayumu answered for her because she was the mute of the group. "She thinks you guys seem weird." Marie and Krory slumped for a second, and Tiedoll did his best not to chuckle; kids are always so honest.

"So, we've heard a bit about you three, which is why we're here today."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." Ranmaru yelled, he was so tired of people asking about what happened, and accusing him and his friends of doing things they didn't. They didn't know what happened, they just always ended up alone! He wished all these damn adults would just leave them be.

Tiedoll put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Now, now, no one's accusing you of anything here. But, if you did do something, it might've been a good thing. We're with an organization called the Black Order, we might be able to help you three out."

Ranmaru blinked, a little surprised, no one had ever told them that what was happening to them could be a _good_ thing. And who did these people think they were? How could they help?

"Ran, these are the people." Ayumu said, his voice even and unfeeling, as though he didn't particularly care about what he was saying. "Let's hear them out."

Tiedoll hoped that Ayumu's willingness to cooperate would make this easier.

0 Kanda's pov 0

It was starting to get dark when Tiedoll, Krory, and Marie returned. I hadn't been there when Allen had told them about what he'd heard, but he'd told me where they went later. They looked a little tired, probably from walking home, possibly from dealing with children all day. I'm ok with kids, but I think they're a bit too hyper for those three to be dealing with. I myself am not all that bad with kids, but then considering Hayate has the mentality of a two-year-old, I suppose that's just because I've had practice.

"Yuu, wanna go see what Tiedoll and the other's found out today?" Allen asked, a happy smile on his face as always. I can't help but wonder how he can always do that, despite the war, and the fact that my aunt seems to have a vendetta against him, and the fact that he's cursed and blessed at the same time.

"Sure." I left the front room to Tomoko, she's much better at putting on a fake face and welcoming guests, I don't see why the hell I'm out there. So, off to somewhere else I go, making my silent escape from the clutches of my ever-annoying aunt. Damn, I'm gonna be so glad to leave this place. I've attempted to soak up my cultural heritage, but all I got was "Running a ryokan for dummies". I wanna go somewhere else now. Like home. That seems like a far-off dream though...

We reached the room where all our meetings had been held so far, and found that we were the last to enter. It'd been a while since Cross and Miranda left, but it was still unusual to not see them there. I'd like to think that Miranda is capable of keeping Cross in line, but I get the feeling that she'd try to jump out a window as soon as she thought she lost Cross... She tends to over-react when she thinks she's failed.

"So, what'd you find?" Allen asked, taking his seat on one of the zabuton. I took my seat next to him, and waited for Tiedoll to go about his explanation.

"We found the three kids, and they were definitely not what they expected. They were so adorable, they reminded me of a little Yuu-kun, Maa-kun and Daisya! Especially Yui-chan, she was so shy just like-"

"Stick to the point, old man." I growled, Mugen unsheathed and ready to slice through the father-complex-having idiot before me.

Allen gave me a strange look for a minute, before starting to giggle, his hands coming up to cover his smile in a way that made him look too adorable for his own damn good. His expression showed that he obviously thought the idea of me being shy was cute. I am not cute dammit...he is.

"So you're just violently shy, Yuu-kun?" He said teasingly, a few more giggles escaping him. I scowled, though I think it may have come out as more of a pout...damn.

"Hmph, we're getting off topic. What was so great about the kids, tell us old man."

"Yuu-kun is still as disrespectful as always. Well, what I found was that they were all possibly parasitic-type accomodators." Everyone's eyes widened, parasitic-types were extremely rare, and to suddenly find three of them sitting around, just waiting to be discovered like this was amazing.

"Wait, what do you mean a possibility? I mean, you met them, right? Couldn't you find out for sure?" Lavi asked, giving a confused look.

"Well...they were very unwilling to show us, those three don't seem to trust very easily... I'd prefer not to force them." I guess that's one of the good things about Tiedoll's fatherly-ness, he doesn't force people to do things. I mean I don't think I could get myself to force a bunch of little kids to show me something that made their parents want to throw them out. Even Allen's sensitive about his arm still, I can always tell that he's a little hesitant to let me see it. I guess I've just gotten a little more...I dunno, sensitive? Towards parasitic-types.

"That is why I would like Allen-kun to go with me tomorrow." Tiedoll said, and we all gave him curious looks, this is the first I'd heard of Allen going with him. "They might be more willing to show someone like themselves their innocence." He explained.

"But you had Kro-chan with you, he's a parasitic-type too." Lavi pointed out, wondering why Krory wouldn't do for this occasion.

"Yes, well his innocence doesn't really change his looks any. He can't really just show them his teeth and say "Here's my innocence." Because they look normal, and when they don't look normal they look like a vampire's, which would probably only scare them..." he had a good point, I know I'd get kinda freaked if I was small and some big guy comes up to me with fangs...

"Besides, with Allen's...situation, being so similar, I think he could do better talking to them than any of us could." Tiedoll seemed hesitant to bring up that aspect of Allen's life, but it was true, he'd know better than anyone what those kids felt. And Allen's good with people, I'm sure that extends to being good with kids as well. He'd make such a good alternative mother...

"I suppose I'll be going with you, then, tomorrow." Allen said, is statement obviously meaning he was agreeing to go.

"Good, I'm sure you'll be able to help speed up this mission! And if we get the to join the Order, they'd be your first little disciples! It's just like having your own kids to take care of!" Tiedoll gushed, I rolled my eyes, father-complex-having geezer...

0 Third person 0

The next day, Allen and Tiedoll departed for the orphanage around noon, and reached it around one. The nun who worked there seemed to be expecting them, though she didn't look all too happy about that.

"You know, you shouldn't force those children to come with you." She warned, obviously very protective of the children of the orphanage.

"Sorry, miss, but our line of work forces us to be rather persistent. We won't be forcing them to do anything, rest assured." Tiedoll said, the nun took his ending as her cue to bring them to where they would be meeting the children. Allen followed close behind, simply observing the way Tiedoll worked, he was a General now, and he'd rather be one like Tiedoll, not Cross.

"I'll bring them to this room in a minute, so you can all talk with some privacy." She stated, and left momentarily to fetch the children.

"Allen-kun, are you good with children?" Tiedoll asked, though he probably should've asked that sooner.

"I'm...not too sure really. I've never had to baby-sit or anything." He said, Allen was a little worried; what if, for all his infinite patience, he somehow couldn't stand children? He'd never had any siblings, he'd never had to baby-sit, and all in all, he'd never really had any experience with children at all. He had no idea how to act around a child!

"Well, let's hope for the best, you'll be on your own in there."

"What?!"

Just the door to the room opened, and three pouting kids filed in.

_They're all so...cute..._

Tiedoll left the room with the elderly nun, to chat over minor things while Allen talked with the trio. There was a table and some chairs in the room, but Allen didn't feel like it would be appropriate to sit down and act like this was a formal meeting.

_hm... I suppose the best I can do is just wing it. How to do that though..._

Allen plopped down on the ground, deciding that relaxed and comfortable was the best way to be. "Hello, I'm Allen Walker. From what I've been told, I'm like you."

The one standing closest to Allen, who seemed like the group leader based on his protective stance in front, scowled. "Don't be stupid, there's no one like us." he said, petulant as any kid Allen had ever seen. Allen tactfully ignored the annoyance in the child's voice though.

"You'd be surprised, actually. So, what might your names be? It'll be hard to talk to you if I don't know."

"Hmph. I'm Ranmaru. He's Ayumu, and she's Yui. What do all of you weird people want with us?"

"Ranmaru, you should calm down. You can feel it, can't you? He's not kidding when he says he's like us. I don't think it's necessary to be so defensive." Ayumu said, his voice calm and monotonous. Ranmaru huffed, muttering "traitor" under his breath in a way that showed he didn't really mean it.

Allen understood what he meant by "you can feel it", he could too, the resonance of like-innocence filled the room, like a bond between the four accomodators had materialized the moment they'd walked in the room. It felt calming, as though the innocence was sending each of them a message, saying they didn't have to be afraid.

Yui tugged on the back of Ayumu's shirt, and that was all he needed to understand her thoughts. "Yui wants to know how you're like us, exactly." he said. Allen cocked his head to the side, a little curious about how he guessed her question from a simple tug, but let it go, he could ask later.

"Well, you see, I was born...different. I can't remember the faces of my real parents, or their names, where they lived...nothing. They hated my strangeness, and threw me out as soon as I was old enough to walk. I was in Britain, at the time, that's about all I can remember. With a little wandering I eventually found myself at an orphanage, much like this one. No one there but a few of the nuns would come near me, they were afraid. I hated it, and I ran away often, got real good at pick-pocketing too, but that's irrelavent. One day though, I got lucky..." And so, Allen started his tale, about how Mana adopted him.

**Ok, as you all know, Saya has a tendency to research name meanings before she picks them out, because she wants them to have some sort of relation to the character. That's why this chapter is late, lots of researching and not enough names to chose from. So anyways, let's start. The "Ran" in Ranmaru means orchid, but there is a Kanji read "Ran" that means "to look over", Saya chose that name because he's sort of their leader, as will become more apparent later. The "Yu" in Yui can mean tie, and it can mean gentleness/superiority, the "I" means garment, but in Chinese Yui's the word for Moon, and there's a Kanji for Yui that's read "left behind", which is not referring to her being an orphan, but rather that she is a mute, and her voice has left her. Finally, the "Ayu" in Ayumu means walk, and the "mu" means dream/vision, referring to his insight. His name is the only one Saya didn't find a different Kanji for, because she likes the name to the point where she didn't feel the need to research further (and she couldn't find a different Kanji). Anyway, that's all, sorry for the a/n longness. And for adding even **_**more**_** oc's. **


	25. Life Stories

**Ugh. Ffnet wouldn't let Saya upload her most recent bwww chapter! She's so pissed now... oh well, this one's up, ne? **

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

25. Life Stories

I was a little unsure of how I should go about talking to these kids, but I supposed that the best thing to do would just...act like I usually do. I don't usually go around giving out my life story though, so that might be a bit difficult. Oh well, it didn't feel weird to tell these kids everything, because they were like me. I mean, anything I say probably won't be anything new to them. So I took one last deep breath and started.

_0 Flashback age five 0 _

_Running, I'm always running. Running away from those mean kids who always beat on me, and call me things like "monster" and "Freak". Running from the adults, who try to keep me trapped in that stupid orphanage. Running from my victims because if they realize I've robbed them and they give chase, I have to be far ahead of them or I'll be caught and sent back. Running from everyone and everything that's going to hurt me. I don't need anyone, just the money in their pockets._

_Speaking of money... there's someone coming up, who looks like they're either a traveler or have just come back from a vacation. He's got suit cases with him, he's like a walking target. I hope he's a traveler, they always carry more money than they need. They carry more money than _I_ need. _

_The streets were bustling, and that worked to my advantage, which is why I "worked" here. The crowd would bump me along, and all I had to do was search their pockets. Which is what I was doing, letting the others carry me towards the man until I was close enough to steal his wallet. Unfortunately, I hit him at an angle that made me fall. Luckily, the wallet was already in my pocket. _

"_I-I'm sorry sir..."_

"_It's all right..." he looked at me with something like worry or surprise, and I wondered if that meant he knew I was robbing him and was surprised that I'd try to, or if he was worried about a little kid being alone of the streets. I don't know which I'd rather, adults who pry and get worried are the ones that never leave me alone, and they're always the types to bring me back to that damn place._

"_Where are your parents? You lost kid? It's dangerous for you to be out here all alone." Yup, he was a worrying type, just what I didn't want to deal with. I'd only escaped yesterday, it would be a shame if I couldn't stay out of that orphanage for at least three days. Actually, I'm going for a week this time. This guy's such an easy steal though, he's worrying about me, and I'm counting the bills in his wallet._

"_I'm fine, I live in this area, know it like the back of my hand." Yup, I know the area all right... "I'm sorry again, bye!" I said hurriedly, because I didn't want to deal with this guy anymore, it wasn't worth the risk, any minute he could realize he was missing his money. _

_I ran down the street as fast as I could, not bothering to look back. It seemed like I was going to get away too, and I was already mentally celebrating; There was a lot in this wallet, it seemed to me. However, I heard hurried footsteps behind me, and realized I'd been caught. Oh well, I had the head start, I shouldn't just give up because the guy was bigger than me._

_However, I couldn't help but scowl when I saw that they person had caught up to me, and now he was just jogging to keep up... jerk. I stopped, realizing that the jig was up._

"_What?" _

"_Wallet."_

_My scowl deepened, damn adults, they can be all nice and caring one minute, and then they're giving you that "Damn brat" look the next! _

"_What makes you think I know what you're talkin' about?" _

"_It's only got ones in it, it's practically worthless." _

"_Damn..." I started fishing for the appropriate wallet in my collection, though that was a bit difficult...of course, now I couldn't help but think this guy was a bigger jerk, he could've at least let me get away out of pity, a few euros wouldn't break his bank._

"_If you live in this area, why do you need to steal?" he asked, I wondered why he'd care._

"_Desperate cry for attention." I don't really know what that means, but the head nun always says that's why I run away, so I'm guessing it'll work for this too. However, he was giving me this strange look, like I'd just said something funny. Maybe that didn't fit right here?_

_The man squatted down to my level, which kinda annoyed me, no need to _lower_ himself to my level... dumb adults._

"_Well, kid, would you mind lendin' me some money? See, I'm really scatter-brained, and I seem to have lost my money. But I've got all this luggage with me, and I look like a walking target. Think you could spare enough money for me to get a taxi?" So he realized he was practically wearing "Rob me" on his back too? However, it seemed he was going to let me get away, and I was grateful, but it was embarrassing. I don't want people's charity..._

_Pouting, I fished through my pockets for what I thought would be enough. If he was planning to walk the rest of the way originally, then he probably wasn't going that far. _

"_You know, acting like you don't know what happened doesn't work after you've already told me to give you your money back..." I mumbled, putting a few bills in his hand. He looked a little surprised, obviously he knew that he hadn't just gotten his own money back, but someone elses. His eyebrow raised curiously, but he said nothing. _

"_Thank you ...um..."_

"_Allen. Just Allen." I realized he was looking for a name, and that's the one the nun's called me by, so I figured that one was mine. _

"_Thank you Allen." He gave one smile, and then left. I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment, who says thanks to the kid who just picked their pocket? _

_000_

_A week later, I was back at the orphanage. At least I made it to a week though, next time I'll try for a week and a half! But that's got nothing to do with what's going on now. Today's one of those days when adults come and ogle everyone here. I hate this day, because the nun's make us dress up, and they always make me wear this tight ribbon that's really annoying! Of course, the fact that we're all put on display is a bit grating too. I hate it... these stupid grown-ups come in, act all nice and say we're cute, but then the nuns have to warn them about my arm. It's just like shopping really, the workers have to mark their merchandise if it's got a problem, and nuns have to label kids if they've got red arms. _

_I was bored with the whole deal, so I just sat on the top of the stairs, along with the rest of the kids who had lost hope for getting adopted. They were mostly older kids, so I stayed a good distance away from them. They're always talking about how parents don't want to adopt older kids, how they always go for "puppies" or something. I don't know what dogs have to do with kids._

_It really annoyed me though, how these people would come in, act like they have some interest in me and then leave the moment they found out I was different. After the first few times, I realized there was no point in bothering. Still, I could never quite get myself to stop that false hope from rising every time..._

"_Oh Allen! Please come down here, I think someone's looking for you!" Ugh. I knew that face, that nun was wearing the "maybe this time, for sure!" Look, the one that said I was to be inspected and such, then rejected. Like a circle, it never ends. _

_I got up to head down the stairs, being careful of the older kids, they especially like to pick on me. I don't get how someone can feel so great when they're pickin' on a five-year old (well...we _think_ I'm five...)_

_I looked around for the person who was going to be let down, I'd know them when I saw them, because they'd be waiting expectantly for the nun to come back. I nearly tripped when I saw whom it was. _

"_You?" I pointed at the guy, not believing that he was here looking for me. This was the guy I robbed just a few days back! What, did he want his money back now all of a sudden, or was he a stalker? _

"_Allen! Be more polite." The nun chided, the man just chuckled. _

"_That's alright, the response was expected." The nun stepped back, giving us time to talk, like they always did. _

"_What are you doing here?" I got straight to the point, I didn't feel like beating around the bush. _

"_Well...ya see..." He seemed a little awkward, and now that I bothered to look, he seemed a bit young, late twenties, maybe? He didn't really know why he was here either, I could tell._

"_I don't really know why I came here, actually..." I was right on the mark. "I guess it's 'cause you said you were "just" Allen...made me wonder why. Guess I know now."_

"_That's good for you." I was ready to leave, this was pointless. _

"_You look ready to bolt. Talk a while, I'm not that weird, am I?" I gave him a funny look, what was this guy's deal? I mean really..._

_Still, for some reason, I felt the need to stay. "You are, but what the heck? So what's your name?"_

"_Mana, Mana Walker."_

_0 end 0_

"After that day, he kept coming back. At first, I thought it was a little cruel, I guess, 'cause he was starting to make me hopeful, and I kept reminding myself that he would never come back if he knew about my arm. But I wanted to believe ... that things wouldn't always be that way. And they weren't, 'cause guess who decided to adopt me on Christmas?"

The kids' eyes were wide, I guess they'd gotten a little more into the story than I thought they would.

"So... the guy you pick-pocketed... became your father?" Ranmaru asked, tilting his head, I could see where it'd seem a bit confusing.

"You keep talking about your arm, I think you should show us what the heck you're talking about. I mean, you said you're like us, so prove it." Ayumu said. Kinda strange really, considering he was the one who pointed out that we can all "Feel" each other's innocences resonating. I nodded in agreement, and started undoing the buttons on my uniform, the sleeves end in gloves so there's no way to just pull them up. However, once that was off, there was just a plain white shirt, and it was easy enough from there to just pull up my sleeve.

"This thing in my hand, it's called innocence. I was born with it. It has the power to destroy Akuma, weapons that take on human appearances. There are 109 pieces of it floating around the world right now, some of it's been converted into weapons, and some, like mine, change parts of the human body into weapons." I showed them as much of my reddened, leathery skin as I could, I would've liked to show them where it connects to my arm too, but Yui was hiding her face in the back of Ayumu's shirt, and I could see her ears had gone red. It seemed that she didn't realize I intended to stop after taking off my coat.

Ranmaru looked at the cross in my hand in awe, and there was something else, too. It was hard to explain, maybe it was some kind of desperate hope? I could understand that, that feeling of wanting all the false hopes to end, of wanting something to finally be real.

"Destroying akuma is a good thing...right?" He asked, he sounded almost afraid.

"Yes. Akuma are made from dark matter, which is infused with the soul of a dead person, who'd been brought back by a loved one. The akuma then kills the one who brought it back. People with innocence become exorcists, and they help destroy these things, so that the person who controls them can't destroy humanity." The three seemed to agree that killing akuma was a good thing.

"So... if I was like you...that'd mean I haven't done anything wrong, right? I'm like you, right?" Ranmaru seemed to be almost panicked, as he started undoing bandages that covered his fingers, I wondered how I didn't notice those before, it was so much like the way I always wear gloves. It was like he didn't want to wait for an answer, like he didn't think I'd wait for him to undo the wrappings.

When they were all finally undone, I saw what he'd been hiding. His fingers, starting at the first joint, looked just like how my arm did, except the colors were different. They were black, and the nails glowed a greenish-white color, like innocence. "I'm..._we're _like you, aren't we?"

The three of them were looking at me with a fragile hope. Acceptance, I could see, was all that these kids wanted. It was all any parasitic-type would want, especially with the way we always seem to get thrown out.

I gave them the most reassuring smile I could, and took one of his hands in my own innocence-laden one. "Yes, we're just the same, you and I." He looked so happy to hear that, and his smile, mixed with this happy flush that was coloring his face, were so adorable it made me wish I could pull off Mpreg.

"Huh? Yui?" Ayumu stepped aside, looking a little confused as Yui came out from behind him and stood in front of me. Her hands went to her collar, she was wearing a turtle neck despite how warm it was. She pulled it down, and I could see why. There was this thing, that looked almost like a bruise, going all around her throat were deep purple-blue lines, they looked like a chain. Actually, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a lock pattern in the front.

"Ranmaru was born with his hands like that, but Yui wasn't. Her parents used to really care about her, but then one day she put a necklace on and it fused with her neck like that. It worried her parents, but then something happened, and they were so afraid they left her here." Ayumu stated, as though it were a story he'd recited a thousand times. "She can't speak anymore, so I speak for her."

"If she... can't speak, how do you know all of that?" I asked, 'cause unless he was speaking with her telepathically (which now that I think about it, seemed likely), he shouldn't know.

"She wrote it down for me once. She can write, she just can't speak."

"I see. So...what about you?" He was the only one who didn't seem somewhat happy about the whole deal. He seemed a bit on the apathetic side really.

"You're looking at my innocence, as you so called it."

"Huh?" I was looking at his face, but nothing seemed to scream "parasitic-type!" to me... then I realized it. "Oh...your eye." One was the bright green of invocated innocence, and the other was nearly black, it was such a dark shade of brown. How did I not notice that? I guess I'm just used to strange sights...

"I see visions, all the time, of people dying, those akuma you were talking about, I'm guessing, and their victims. It frightened my parents, who were extremely superstitious, until they just got fed up with dealing with it and dumped me here." He didn't really sound like he cared, but I realized now that was just how he coped with it. I mean, its bad enough to actually be in the fight, at least I understand what I'm seeing and doing, but to have to see all these monsters, and people you don't know dying for reasons you don't understand, all the time? That had to be horrible. It made sense that he'd end up numb to things like death, and fighting, and that he wouldn't think anything was really so bad that he had to get emotional over.

I had to wonder about something else too... "Can you see their souls?"

"Yes." I felt so bad for him, I would know better than anyone that those souls are horrible to see. Sometimes the innocence can be so cruel.

"I see... Well, now that we all know about each other, I've got a deal for you guys."

They all looked eager to hear what I had to say (except for Ayumu, of course).

"Like I said, people with innocence become exorcists, so, my question is, would you three like to join the Black Order with me? I don't know the exact details of what would happen, but I have been told that if you want to come with me, you'd end up being my disciples. Now, if you don't mind having an air head like me for a master-and I promise I'm not like my Master- would you mind coming with?" I don't know why I thought they would know who Master Cross is, but he just seemed like someone who'd be that infamous.

"Yeah! Yeah! I wanna save the world! And of course, I'll be the leader!" I couldn't help but laugh at Ranmaru's enthusiasm, he seems to be the most energetic of the group. I mean really...first he's glaring and mistrusting, then he's panicking, and now he's hopping around like he just won a million dollars. Looking around , I could see Yui nodding, though she'd somehow made her way back to Ayumu's back without me realizing it. Ayumu just sighed and shook his head, in a resigned way, not as a negative answer.

"You two should really think about this more... but since they both wanna go...I'll go too. Someone needs to make sure they don't get themselves into trouble..." Ayumu seemed a little disgruntled by Yui and Ranmaru's quick responses, I could tell that even if Ranmaru was obviously their "leader", Ayumu was the big brother than kept everyone in line.

"Well, if it's all decided on, I'll tell the General, and we can be off, after he goes through whatever formalities." I smiled again when I realized that I wasn't being listened to, that Ranmaru was saying something about him being like the red power ranger, that Yui was silently laughing at Ran's babbling, and that Ayumu was just tuning everything out.

_ah kids..._

**Hehe...next Chapter Kanda gets to meet the kids...hehe...dear God, Saya's not sure what she's gonna do yet, but judging by the fact that she cant think of that meeting without laughing...it's gonna be good!**

**Oh, and Saya started thinking, because of how she always looks up o.c. names, what do the actual DGM charas names mean? So Saya looked it up, and found that Alle n means little rock, and Lavi means lion. Saya wasn't even sure if Lavi was an actual name, or if it had just been kinda made up...but apparently it is, and of Hebrew origin. Oh, Allen's name, which is a variant of Alan, could possibly also mean handsome, which sounds about right to Saya :3**


	26. Unexpected Happenings

**Wow, Saya's got lot to do for Christmas in just a lil' bit of time... So Saya wants to get one more of everything out at least before the vacation, and then concentrate more on everything else. **

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

26. Unexpected Happenings

Tomoko has me in the front room again, welcoming people. No matter what I say, she just won't stop putting me on this job! However, it was almost a good thing, because that way, I'd be the first to see Allen get back. It was getting late though, so I couldn't help but wonder just what's keeping them. Maybe those kids were giving them a hard time?

There were noises coming from the front of the building, and I hoped it was Allen and Tiedoll coming back; If it gets too dark out, it'd be dangerous for them to be out. Not that they can't protect themselves but that's not the point. Neither of them would use their innocence against some random person, and though Allen's a decent fighter (well, better than decent.), I just can't see Tiedoll throwing a good punch.

"This is where we're staying while we're in Japan, ok?" I heard Allen's voice from the other room, and from his tone, I could guess he was talking to children, which means he and Tiedoll had successfully brought the kids to the Order. I don't know whether I should be glad that we got the kids before the Earl could, or feel bad for them for getting brought into the Order...

The group walked in, and it took all my self-control not to go over and hug Allen. There were three kids around him, the two youngest were hanging onto his hands, and the third, who looked a bit unfeeling, was being pulled along by the girl of the group. He really could make a good alternative mother...

He stopped in front of me, which meant the kids did, and they looked up at me, as I looked down. I could tell that two of them were thinking "he's tall", and the third one was impossible to read.

"We're back Yuu."

"Uh...welcome home."

"Whoa! Is that a real sword?" The one holding onto Allen's left hand let go, and I only then noticed that Allen wasn't wearing his gloves. Hm, strange. The kid came up to ogle Mugen, and I didn't really know how to deal with that... I'm no good at dealing with the adoration of others.

"Of course it's real, why would I carry a fake sword?"

"'Cause you're not suppose to have a real one. Can I touch it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, you may not touch Mugen."

"You named it? Why?"

"Why wouldn't I name my innocence?" Once again, I got the child-eyes of adoration and I really wish they'd stop that.

"So do you mean Mugen as in "Six illusions" or Mugen as in "infinity"?"

"Both."

"It can only be one!"

"Why?"

"Because! So chose, one or the other!" I could feel my eye twitching, what kinda reason was that!?

"No, I don't have to."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YUU! You're fighting with a child! I mean I didn't expect you to be patient with them or anything but for Akuma's sakes, you're fighting over something inconsequential with a five-year-old! I never would've thought you could be so immature!"

I gulped, Allen was in a scolding mode...which can only mean bad things for me. I'd love to fight back, but its Allen...make him unhappy and that whole "no touching me for a week" thing could come back. Which reminds me... I have to get him alone tomorrow, the week will be up.

"Oi! Don't scold me, I'm not a kid!"

"You coulda fooled me!"

"He just got served. Yui seconds that." Allen and I both looked down, the little one with the blank expression had said that. I then heard giggles from the annoying one in front of me.

"Hehe...Allen-san was scolding that big guy...just like a mom!"

"A wife is more accurate." Again, the blank faced one had to put in his input. That kid picks up on things fast. Allen's face burned red with that statement, and as adorable as it was, I wasn't the one embarrassing him. Still, I'd love to get back at him for scolding me by telling him he really did look like a girl that way, but then I know I'd get it. If there's one thing that any man will defend no matter who the offender is, it's his masculinity. And there's no better way to do that than by beating the living crap out of whoever said you're girly. I don't want to incur my uke's wrath, he's stronger than he looks.

"Now that's enough of that...Allen, just introduce us all already." Allen composed himself, the radiant red of his cheeks turning to a paler pink.

"You three, this is Kanda Yuu, for now I would suggest calling him Kanda. He can be grumpy sometimes, but he's a good guy. Really." His smile was slightly teasing as he said that last part. Baka moyashi... I'm not grumpy sometimes, I'm somewhat angry all the time.

"You called him Yuu, Allen-san. So why can't we?" The blank one asked, I half-expected Allen to get flustered again. Instead he just smiled a little m ore.

"I've known him longer, of course."

"But we call you by your given name." The annoying one said, curious now that the blank one had pointed it out.

"I'm not a grouch."

"Get on with it Moyashi..."

"Why call him Moyashi?"

"Er...anyway, this one is Ranmaru." He pointed to the annoying one. He looked like your classic trouble-maker, his hair was a dark brown color, with some natural highlights here and there, and it was a mess, pointing in every which direction as though it had never met with a comb before in its life. When Allen said his name, he grinned up at me, it was the perfect example of a mischievous little boy's smile, the type that said "I'm gonna make some trouble, and you won't know 'til it's too late." His bright brown eyes went perfectly with it. I'll have to be wary of him...

"This one is Ayumu." Allen pointed to the boy with the blank expression this time, he just looked up and gave me a small wave. He had a bright, almost eerily green eyes, that seemed to see through everything, and see nothing at the same time. I faintly wondered if he was blind. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, and was a little shaggy, but much better off than Ranmaru's.

"And the little lady is Yui." Said girl hid her face in Ayumu's back, she was obviously the shy one of the group. Long black hair acted as a curtain, I couldn't see any part of her face, just hair. She slowly looked up over his shoulder, but hid her face away almost immediately after. She had huge, black eyes, the type of eyes you see on those old world war posters of little kids, with big, hopeless-looking black eyes. It was a sad-puppy sort of look.

"Ah, you forgot their last names' Allen." Tiedoll pointed out.

"Huh? No one ever told them to me."

"It's Walker."

"Oh, ok- Hey, wait! How'd that happen!?" Allen was blushing yet again, and this time he was spazzing too.

"Well, we had to adopt them under _someone's_ name, and since you will be their general..."

"What?! But Im' only 18! Is that legal? I'm too young to legally have kids!" I could tell, his head must be spinning, mine was too. Tiedoll, that bastard, he didn't even ask Allen if that was ok! And he knew that Allen and I plan to get hitched as soon as we get back home, and now that means I'll be adopting his kids! What was Tiedoll thinking!? Does he think at all!?

The three looked up at the frantic Allen, all wide-eyed, all looking slightly hurt, except for Ayumu, who's blank stare just added to the affect they were undoubtably having on Allen, now that he was paying attention to them again.

"You don't _like_ us, Allen-san?" He asked, his tone slightly curious. Allen looked down at their faces, the two looking ready to pout and cry. A hand went to Allen's mouth, before he plopped onto the floor and glomped them all, practically squealing.

"Of course I like you guys! You're so cute!" ah geez... he's gonna be a doting parent-type... I can see it, he'll be the second coming of Tiedoll. Well, maybe not...he's more motherly than fatherly... yet another thing I'd love to tell him, but can't, for I fear his wrath. Damn I'm whipped.

"Allen...you're squishing us..." Ranmaru said, well it was more of a whisper, he couldn't get very loud with Allen crushing his lungs like that.

"Oops... sorry." Allen let them go, and they all gulped down some air.

"Well, let's go introduce them to the rest of the gang." Allen said. I sighed, it looks like Allen's not going to get rid of them, so that means I've got three future kids. Wait, if they're all under his name, does that mean I'd have to marry under his name, so that we'd all have the same name? But don't only brides do..? Eh?!!?

000

"Oh my gentle Jesus on a po-go stick... ALLEN YOU'RE A MOTHER." Was the first thing Lavi said after Allen told him and Lenalee about the kids. Lenalee tried to hold in her snickers, but Lavi didn't bother and let it all out, he was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. I couldn't help but kick him.

"Huh? Allen-san's a boy, wouldn't he be a father?" Ranmaru asked, looking to Ayumu, who always seemed to have the answers, for an answer.

"No, he's a mother, trust me." Yui nodded behind him, damn these kids pick things up quickly. And they're only five and seven, what are those nuns teaching them?

Lenalee spotted Yui, and went around Ayumu to talk to her, slipping into some sort of big sister mode.

"My name's Lenalee Lee, Yui, let's be friends ok? Us girls have to stick together in this organization filled with idiots like him..." She said, pointing to Lavi, who I was currently kicking with only half-interest. Yui blushed, glancing over at Lavi once, before deciding that she didn't want to let the Black Order fall to ruins at the hands of idiot men. I should be offended by that sentiment, but when I think of the Lavi I'm kicking, and Komui being our supervisor... I can't bring myself to think of a valid argument against it.

"Yui...wants to be friends too." I think that was the first time I'd seen any emotion on Ayumu's face since he'd come here. He looked almost sad to be saying that, and the way he looked at Lenalee vaguely hinted to him thinking of her as a rival. Now, I think even the oblivious Allen would be able to understand what was going on here; Either Ayumu was like Komui, and he didn't want anyone taking his adoptive "little sister" away from him, or he had a kiddie-crush on her. Lenalee seemed oblivious to his shift in attitude though, or at least she was doing a really good job at pretending she didn't notice. Yui, however, seemed to have notices, for she buried her face in his back again, clearly embarrassed.

"Huh? What did I do, Yui?" She just shook her head and pulled on his shirt a little.

"You'll have to be clearer than that, Yui." She tugged a little harder on his sleeve. I wondered how she could be clear at all.

"But all I did was tell her want you said!" Yui hit her head lightly against his back.

"Did it really seem that way? I didn't mean for it to."

They were getting confusing to watch, so I stopped looking at them, and looked around for Allen. I found him carding his fingers through Ranmaru's unruly hair as the child pouted on his lap. Allen just laughed as Ranmaru whined half-heartedly. It was such a cute sight, I always knew Allen would make a good alternative mother.

"Mouuu...Allen-saaan...stop it...my hair is fine!"

"No it's not, it's all messy! I think I'm gonna make you wash it tonight."

"...You're evil..."

"Come now, water isn't poisonous."

"But shampoo stings my eyes!"

I took a seat next to Allen and the obnoxious one, kicking Lavi was getting old.

"Use soap."

"Yuu, don't tell him to use soap on his hair! It's bad for hair!" Allen scolded me yet again...sheesh, is today "Scold Kanda" day, or something? If it is, I hope Hayate is getting scolded as well, he is a Kanda, technically. Satoru and Naoko are good, they don't need to be scolded. Mom would probably scold Dad for the hell of it.

"Is it? That's all I've ever done." Allen looked at my hair in amazement, grabbing my ponytail and running his fingers through it.

"Eh? How can that be though? It's soft, and nice." Ranmaru, glad to have Allen's fingers out of his hair, turned on his lap to face me.

"It looks almost girly it's so nice. Are you fibbing?"

My eye twitched, oh this kid... "why would I?"

"Hm...If your hair is this nice and you've only used soap...I bet it'd be gorgeous if you used shampoo!" I could already see it in Allen's face, his new mission would be to make me use shampoo. I suppose I wouldn't mind that so much...if he came into the shower and did it for me.

"Allen-san, the wolf is going to pounce. He's thinking showers." Ayumu said from somewhere in the room, and I mentally cringed, is he psychic or something!? Allen scowled, well he tried to but it was more of a pout, and blushed.

"Yuu... please think decent thoughts around the kids!"

"You coulda told me the one was psychic!"

"Well, as far as I know he's not, he's just very perceptive!"

"Isn't that a bit too perceptive for a seven-year-old?" Really, if he's not reading my mind then how is he doing that? And how can he speak for Yui when she doesn't say a thing, and just tugs on his shirt and nods and such? I can't be decent on the outside _and _the inside!

"Ehe...well, you know how kids are these days...I blame the media, myself." I head-palmed, not even a parent for a full hour yet, and he was already blaming the media for corrupting his kids.

000

I sighed, the kids were so lucky, they get to share a room with Allen. Tomoko nearly fainted when we told her that they had been adopted under Allen's name. It was hilarious, actually. After that she'd gone into mother-mode, which is a scary thing considering we're talking about Tomoko. She started telling Allen everything he'd need to do to properly take care of them. I think she even took him off staff so he could stay with them all day. I find this strange, considering she has no children, that I'm aware of. Maybe she worked with kids at some point? Hm, who knows.

Unlike Allen though, I still had work to do, even though it was getting really late. I'd be off in a few minutes, but I know Tomoko won't let me off even a minute early.

Business was a little slow, and it didn't seem like anyone was going to come any time soon. My eyes were glued to the clock, 42 seconds to go...41...40...

"Yuu-kun, keep your eyes off the clock, it's rude!" I don't like how she uses my first name, just because we're family. It's not like anyone is gonna think she's talking to herself if she's looking at me.

"My shift's over." I said, as soon as the second hand came to the 12. Like I would seriously take my eyes off the clock when there were only a few seconds left to my shift.

"Wait, someone's coming." She said, and I grumbled, I didn't want to risk getting her too angry at me later on for not staying. I could only see silhouettes, but one looked to be tall, and the other incredibly short.

"This place looks pretty nice, think it's anything special?" I froze when I heard that voice, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Maybe. Did you see the name of it? Think there's any relation?"

"That'd be hilarious... could you see it?"

_I think I can say we are screwed, because this cannot be good._

I didn't care about Tomoko's wrath so much anymore, and instead just bolted down the hallway, toward where Lavi and Lenalee's rooms where. I didn't need to go that far, as they were in the employee lounge, putting away their work uniforms for the day.

"You two." They both looked surprised by how I suddenly burst into the room. "Guess whose favorite Noahs just came to the door?" The sarcasm in my voice was evident; They could forgive Rhode and Tyki if they wanted, but I never would, not fully anyway. Still, I could see it as traitorous hope rose in their eyes, before panic set in.

"The kids. We can't let them find out about the kids." The both nodded in agreement, we all knew that those two were fine with killing strangers, even if they couldn't bring themselves to kill Lavi or Lenalee.

_Dammit...why now?_

**Short like whoa. Well, not really. It was much shorter than the last chapter (even Saya hadn't realized how long that had gotten), but longer than the one before it.** **Sorry...Saya's a horrible person, yes. **

**She's even worse because of the fact that she intends to give Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee a lot of trouble all at once. The Noahs are here now, back by popular demand. What else will Saya add to the equation? Hm...fun? **

**And by the way, When Tomoko uses "kun" after Yuu's name, she means it in the master to apprentice way, not affectionately.**


	27. Worry

**Sorry for the long break guys, but Saya wanted to get all of the requests she hadn't finished out of the way before Christmas. She only gets so much inspiration a day, so it's sorta difficult for her to put out more than one chapter of anything a day. One-shots count as chapters, though they're usually a bit longer than one. Sorry for the absence. **

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is K to T...**

27. Worry

I sighed happily as I finished tucking in Yui, these kids turned out to be a handful, but they're so angelic when they're asleep, it's adorable. Tomoko had been oddly helpful when she learned that they were mine now. She decided that they would share a room with me, and she pretty much laid me off from work. In terms of our reconnaissance mission, that might not have been the best thing, but this gave me time to get to know the kids better, and I'll be able to tell them more about the Black Order, innocence, the Earl and the Noah, the war...everything. And I should probably get their measurements too, and send the to Komui so that the Science section can make the kids some uniforms...that's gonna be so cute.

Before I was shocked to find out I was their legal guardian, but now I'm more worried than surprised. I have to be their parent and their teacher, is it possible to find a perfect balance between the two? I mean, I know Cross was my legal guardian too, but it was obvious from the start that he had no intention of being a father figure in the first place, so he didn't have this problem. Besides, these kids are a lot younger than I was when Mana died. I don't want to be too harsh with them as a teacher, because they might come to hate me for it. At the same time, I don't want to spoil them at home because they'll think they can get away with things while training, and if they don't take training seriously, it could lead to something unfortunate happening on the battlefield. Man, I really wish someone could help me out with this...

I could hear hurried footsteps coming this way, and looked toward the door, waiting for whoever it was to come in. I was a little surprised when Kanda came through the door. He didn't look like he'd just been running, but then I assumed that was because he could run circles around the inn without feeling the least bit tired, his stamina level is through the roof. It was strange that I could actually hear his footsteps though, he's usually a very silent person.

"Is something wrong, Yuu?" I asked. He nodded, staring at me for a moment. Under normal circumstances I'd ask why he's staring, but at the moment he needed to tell me what had happened, so that question would have to wait.

"Yuu...what is it?" Kanda shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever daze he'd been in.

"The kids are in trouble." My eyes widened with surprise, and a could feel a surge of protectiveness go through me. No one's hurting these kids, not so soon after we found them.

Kanda sat down beside me, and he looked at the kids with worried eyes. It made me a little happy, I'll admit, that he was worried about them. I could tell that he wouldn't mind the fact that they were mine now, and I knew he'd rise up to the occasion when the time came for him to help bring them up too. And if he didn't then I'd make him.

"The Noah are back, and they're staying in this hotel. We could handle ourselves fine, if we were each just fighting to keep ourselves alive, but these kids can't fight yet. Protecting them makes things a bit more difficult." I nodded, protecting someone or something always makes things more difficult. You not only have to be aware of yourself, but what your protecting also. Your life has more meaning because if you die, then what your protecting will also be lost. I really hoped that Tyki and Rhode wouldn't hurt children but... if the innocence doesn't discriminate when choosing an accomodator, then why should the Noah do anything different?

"What should we do then? I mean, it's not like we can just lock them up in a room and send them food through a hole in the door." What would we do, really? They were just kids, young, energetic, and a little careless. Well, ok, these three kids may have been energetic, but careless...not so much. More like suspicious of all adults. Unless said adults have a silver cross that proves they are the same.

I can really sympathize with these kids, they're so much like me. Finding them made me wonder, if I had been found by Cross, or some other Black Order member instead of Mana, what would've happened? Maybe I'd still be the same way I was back then? Maybe I'd be more like Cross (oh the horror)? Maybe I would've turned out more like Lenalee? Maybe I wouldn't be all that different from how I am now? There are a lot of possibilities, a lot of maybes to consider.

"Right... They can't just stay in here the entire time, they'll get too restless. Besides, what will they think, if we just left them in a room all day? It doesn't seem like the greatest way to kick off their time with the Order..." Kanda said, with a hint of sarcasm at the end. Sometimes it surprises me when he looks at things from another person's point of view. It's not really a Kanda-esque thing, and yet it was.

I agreed completely, I know if it were me in the kids' place, I'd feel hurt and betrayed if the people whom I had chosen to trust suddenly kept me locked up in some room, even if it was for my own safety. I'd probably be scared too, and I'd start wondering if I did something wrong. These kids would probably end up thinking it was because of their innocence.

"Well... since everyone's working here... we'll all just have to keep an eye out for them, and stay in contact. I'll stay with the kids, and someone will just need to tell me if the Noah are coming closer to wherever we are. There's not much else we can do, really. Though, I suppose we could always just leave this inn. That would probably be best."

"Tomorrow we can arrange for the move then."

I looked down and sighed, my hand brushing over the top of Ran's head. I don't want these kids to have to face the Noah so soon, I don't want them to have to face anything really, at least not until I explain it to them and they're old enough to understand. I suppose things won't always be as I want them to be, but then they hardly ever go my way anyway...

0 With the Noah 0

"Hm...the place is pretty nice..." Tyki commented, as he put his luggage down. It wasn't much, just a small suitcase that held all the necessities of life. A strange grin was on his face, and it had nothing to do with their lovely accommodations.

Rhode gave him a similar grin as she plopped onto a futon.

"You can feel it too, can't you?" She asked, her grin taking on an excited quality. "Innocence, a lot of it." Tyki nodded.

"More than any one general would have at a time. But I think you're talking about a few specific pieces, are you not?" Rhode giggled happily.

"They're here, oh what luck!" Rhode could feel it, the special energy that each innocence put out. It was like each shard had its own energy signature, and she was overjoyed to know that the Dark Boots and their accomodator were in the building. Tyki too, knew that Odzuchi Kodzuchi wouldn't be there without it's owner. He was wondering if there was a way for him to get Lavi alone in the onsen. Perverted semes think alike.

"But the question is what will they do once they see us?" Tyki was quite curious about that, really. When he'd last seen Lavi, they'd been on rather nice terms with each other...to say the least. He'd been left grinning like a lunatic for weeks after that meeting. But now was different, because now he wasn't finding Lavi alone on some random street, but he was with the other exorcists. If it were just Lenalee that Lavi was with, there wouldn't be a problem most likely, but he could tell that the others were there also. There were a few new innocence shards around too, and he couldn't help but wonder if the group was traveling with a general who was carrying them, or if they'd found new accomodators. Tyki didn't like the idea of having to do his job and act as the Exorcists' enemy, but he would probably have to.

Rhode tapped her chin as she pondered over Tyki's question. She soon decided that it was pointless to think about.

"Dunno, but I just wanna know why they're here in the first place."

"Maybe they're on vacation?" Both Noah found that possibility laughable, exorcists? On vacation? Like hell.

"Well we'll know when we find out."

0 Allen's POV 0

I slowly came into consciousness with a groan as something nudged my shoulder. I didn't want to get up, I'd spent most of the night worrying and I'd only just gotten so sleep a little while before...

The nudging continued, who ever it was seemed to want me awake. I batted their hand away and turned over.

"Not wakin' up..." I mumbled, just loud enough to be heard. The person trying to wake me huffed, but their hand left my shoulder. The sounds of multiple pairs of footsteps heading toward the door reached my ears.

"I think you should just yell in his ear really loudly." One murmured in a monotone voice.

"No, all we need to do is get that guy Kanda in here, he'll be able to wake Allen-san up." Another said, obviously amused at the prospect of Kanda waking me up. My tired mind finally registered the fact that it was Ranmaru and Ayumu talking, and I sat up quickly. They couldn't leave the room without knowing what was going on first. Besides, if they asked Yuu to "wake me up" He'd probably come in here and molest me into wakefulness. Yesterday was the last day of his week of punishment.

"I'm up! Don't go anywhere yet, please." The two looked over to me, Ran looking at me with a still amused expression, and Ayumu looking at me the same way he looks at everything. Yui was up too, clinging to the back of Ayumu's shirt as always. They walked back over to me, and plopped down around my futon.

"You need to tell us something, right Allen-san?" Ayumu asked. I nodded, faintly wondering why I was still in bed, and why I wasn't getting up to get ready for the day or anything.

"Yesterday evening, some of our enemies came to this inn. They're very dangerous, even if they don't always seem that way. I don't think they'd have much of a problem with harming you three, so I want you to stay close to me today. Hopefully, we'll be moving somewhere new before they catch on to us being here. If we, for some strange reason, don't leave today, then you should stay close by me for as long as our enemies are here."

The three nodded in understanding; These kids really amaze me, they pick up on so much, they listen when I ask them to, and when I tell them their lives are in danger they stay so calm. It must've been luck, or a miracle or something that the innocence chose such intelligent kids.

"Allen-san, I've got a question." Ayumu started. I gave him a look that said he could continue. "Who exactly _are_ these enemies we're hiding from?"

"Well, I told you a little about the akuma before, right? The person who makes those akuma, if you can call him a person, is called the Millennium Earl. He wants to bring about a second flood, and destroy humanity. He's not part of the group that's here though, if he was, we'd probably all be fighting still. There's a group of humans though, that fight on his side. They're the clan of Noah. They can destroy innocence, and each of them have their own supernatural abilities. They can easily take on an exorcist, and they've killed more than a few of us already..." I'm sure someone somewhere in the world would criticize me for speaking so bluntly about death to children, but they needed to know the full extent of what was going on, I couldn't shelter them, and hide them from the danger that was ever present. Besides, all three of them had seen more than their fair share of macabre things.

Once again, they all understood the problem the Noahs caused without further explanation.

"Yui wants to know why we don't just stay in this room if it's so dangerous to leave it." Ayumu asked for Yui. I looked over to Ranmaru, who was already squirming where he sat. Yui and Ayumu looked over to Ran and nodded, obviously understanding.

"Huh? What? Why're you all lookin' at me?" Ayumu and Yui both pointedly looked away. Ran pouted in confusion.

I heard the door open, and the four of us looked over to the door.

"Still in bed at this hour Moyashi? Getting lazy in your old age, or are the kids wearing you out that quickly?"

"O-old?! Well if I'm old then you're ancient!"

"A three-year difference wouldn't make me ancient, I'd just be old like you."

"In dog years it'd make you both ancient." Ayumu added in, if there was a reason why I didn't know what it was. Then again, this entire conversation had no purpose.

I finally got out of my futon, stretching a little once I was standing up. I could practically feel Kanda eyeing me.

"Need any help, Moyashi?" An embarrassed blush immediately rose to my cheeks.

"Yuu don't say things like that!"

_Especially not around the kids!_

"He figures that since no matter what he does we'll, well, _I'll_ know what he's thinking and will exploit it anyway, that he might as well be open about his thoughts." I gaped at Ayumu's explanation. Kanda just couldn't keep his mind off of me, could he? I suppose I should be flattered but he's using Ayumu's perception as an excuse to be openly horny!

"BaKanda... just because you think you can get away with it doesn't mean I'll let you! You'd better at least act decent or-"

"No touching for another week." You know...I'm starting to think Ayumu's a psychic. There's no way he's just perceptive. That'd be ridiculous.

0 Third person POV 0

Lenalee walked through the ryokan, feeling a bit like a ninja as she used a compact mirror to look around corners, as to be sure that she wouldn't bump into any Noah. Actually, she felt like she was being insanely paranoid, and pathetically childish. She tucked the compact into her obi, and sighed as she turned the corner.

"You've been so cautious today, Le-Na-Lee." Rhode pronounced each syllable of her name slowly, as though she were savoring the word. Lenalee turned to face the other, she had been so cautious about what was in front of her that she hadn't even realized someone was behind her.

"It's almost like you don't wanna see me."

"I-" Lenalee's words caught in her throat. She knew that as an exorcist, she should say "I don't." But that would be such a blatant lie, she couldn't say it. At the same time, she wanted to say that Rhode was wrong, that she did want to see her, but she couldn't, because she was an exorcist. Sometimes, she hated the cross on her chest more than she hated anything else in the world.

"Now, now Lena-chan, no one's around, you can say what you think, I won't tell." Rhode gave her a happy grin. Lenalee had to look away, if she didn't she'd fall into the temptation to hug the other girl, whom she hadn't seen or talked to in so long.

"Lenalee...look at me." Suddenly the Noah was much closer, squatting in front of Lenalee, so that as long as she was looking down, she was staring directly into the smaller girl's eyes.

"If you're mad at me, say it. If you hate me now, tell me." Rhode's eyes were wide and inquiring, Lenalee could see that the other was prepared to hear the worst.

Lenalee cracked a little too easily for her own liking.

"Idiot Rhode..." Lenalee muttered, dropping to her knees and enveloping Rhode in her embrace. "Why would I do either of those things? I'm going to save you." Rhode sat for a moment, trying to remember why she thought Lenalee would hate her.

After she was done thinking, another grin spread across her face, one that was quite different than her first.

"Hey, Lenalee..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to the baths?"

Lenalee blushed, she'd never realized Rhode was part of the "perverted seme" group.

**Eheheh... heheh... sorry once again for the long wait... Saya's sorry...she still has work to do for her term paper though so she cant be sorry for too long... yes, Saya's procrastinating, it happens often. She was procrastinating on this chapter all day (so that she could procrastinate **_**more**_** on her term paper) by reading some IchigoxUryuu stuffles... what a bomb pairing x3. **


	28. Kotatsu

**Saya's computer did it...again. This time it wasn't really her computer though, someone messed with the actual cable for her internet. The phones went out too, that was pretty nice...no telemarketers! It was great, really...those people are such idiots. Really, if the average employed person has a 9 to 5 job, wouldn't that mean you shouldn't call a home between 9 and 5? Fer serious.**

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...this chapter is M because Saya was in a semi-prony mood... nothing explicit but still worth an M.**

**28.** Kotatsu

I sat at the kotatsu in the employee lounge, thank God for breaks. Someone seriously has to tell Tomoko that I am _not_ fit to be welcoming people! I think my jaw is going to break from all the smiles I've been forcing! She's killing me slowly, and that rabbit brat is never going to let me live this down. Tomoko has been getting extremely strange lately too, I can tell she has something else on her mind beside her business. Well, her present business, anyway. It's like she's gone from trying to stop me from messing up her business to training me to take the place over or something!

I heard the door being opened, and looked over to see Allen poking his head in. He smiled when he saw me, and came into the room. He took the seat to my right, still smiling happily. Something seemed a bit off about him being alone though. I figured it out after a minute of thinking.

"The kids aren't here, I thought they were staying with you?"

"Well, they were. But I brought them over to General Tiedoll and he's watching them for the time being." I gave a small chuckle at this.

"Tired you out already huh? I never thought you'd dump them on Tiedoll so soon." Allen huffed cutely in an indignant manner, pouting slightly. It took all my will power not to lean over and kiss him. Why was I holding myself back though? The week was up, I had every right to jump him. Why wasn't I jumping him?

"I didn't dump them on the General! You see, we decided that because Yui is a mute, she might want some way to express herself on her own. We figure that because she lost her voice when her innocence entered her neck, it might come back if she can invocate it. Until then though, we've decided to try out different forms of expression. Tiedoll offered to let her use his art supplies. She seems really taken with drawing. Tiedoll was ecstatic, he's going to go crazy teaching her techniques, I can tell." Allen laughed quietly at the thought. It was a kinda funny mental image, Tiedoll going insane-artist with paint and charcoal stains all over him as he went through all the different styles of drawing and painting with her. When he's like that, there's only two ways she could go; she could either get really excited about it with him, or she'll think he's insane and never bother with art again. It would seem that she's going to end up being excited over it, though I can't really see her getting hyper or excited outwardly. That seems to be a Ran thing.

"I see. What about Lenalee and Lavi?"

"They're on the lookout for the Noah."

I gaped, those two...looking for the Noah? Maybe Allen didn't see the problem I did, but that seemed just a tad bit stupid to me.

"Why them? You know that they wouldn't hurt the Noah unless push came to shove and they had to."

"Exactly. I know that, and I also know that Tyki and Rhode won't do anything to Lavi and Lenalee unless push comes to shove. So, as long as no one's pushing and shoving, they'll be safe, and the Noah will be too preoccupied with them to bother looking for the kids. This way there won't be any fighting in the hotel either, so Tomoko's Inn stays safe. They'll probably just end up having a rather nice...reunion...you could say. They'll most likely be in the baths all day."

Somehow to me, that entire thing sounded like "offer our friends to their semes and hope they're too busy to start a war or steal my kids." It's a rather Komui-ish move, protecting a few people by "sacrificing" a few others... At the same time though, its so very like Allen to give his friends a chance to spend time together that they otherwise wouldn't have. I suppose he's sympathetic to their plight. Still...

"Allen...as a General, should you really be allowing something like that?" At this, Allen gave me a grin that clearly said he'd found some wonderful loophole that allowed him a clear conscience.

"I, as Allen Walker, their friend, want only to help them find happiness, even if their happiness comes from our enemies. As Allen Walker the General... I'm simply turning a blind eye to the whole thing. Having them keep an eye out for Tyki and Rhode was nothing more than a friendly suggestion. It's not like I _ordered_ them to. Therefore, I cannot be held responsible for what may or may not happen."

He's so calculating... But at least he's kinda got a point... As long as he doesn't give them any specific order, those two are under no obligation to act as exorcists when they see Tyki and Rhode. I like the way he thinks up things like this, that allow our friends to be happy for a while. The Order makes their feelings almost impossible to deal with, but at least they have Allen to look out for them.

I sighed and shook my head, its amazing how he can separate work and personal matters so completely. Just one of the reasons I love him, I suppose.

"You sure love your loopholes, don't you?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

Now, it was finally time to ask my original question, which I probably should've asked first.

"So, please explain why you've honored me with your presence." Allen gave another little indignant huff, he's so fun to tease.

"You make it seem like I never just come to be with you."

"So that's why?"

"Well..." He blushed a little, and looked down as he wrung the material of his uniform nervously. "Yeah...I mean, since we've come here...we haven't really had time to just ... you know... be together... so I figured since everything is taken care of for the day and Tomoko's given me time off that...we could...I dunno, just do something together..." My lip curled up into a pleased smirk that could've possibly been mistaken for a grin.

"Are you askin' me on a date, Moyashi?" He squeaked in embarrassment, flailing in denial.

"I-I-I-T'S NOT A _DATE_!! I mean you've still got work to do and all and it's not like we can just leave the Inn and go have dinner and see a movie or something so its not really a date and yeah..." He was practically babbling, and I couldn't help but wonder if he makes a conscious effort to be so cute or if it really is just something he does naturally...

"Baka, it doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, if we're enjoying each other's company it's a date." Allen blushed some more.

"Fine then I'm asking you on a date, happy?"

"Very much so."

I leaned over the Kotatsu to kiss him, he quickly opened up for me and I made the kiss more intimate. I slowly explored the wet cave that had become somewhat unfamiliar to me. We really hadn't had many chances to do anything often since Christmas and that killed. It's not like I only want to screw him 24-7 (though that's an interesting thought...) But there's something about Allen that makes me feel this need to reassure myself that he's there. I'm happy just being in the same room as him, but sometimes he feels very far away. I have to touch him and hold him to know for sure that he's there with me. Even the smallest thing is enough for me.

I pulled away when the need for air became urgent. Allen was blushing profusely, his lips were getting red from friction. Looking at that face of his, which practically screamed "rape me", I couldn't help but wonder where I'd gotten so much self-control. He looked something close to bashful and I just couldn't stop myself from teasing him more. Leaning over more so that my face was closer to his ear, I watched for a moment as my breath displaced the fine hairs on his neck and raised small goose bumps.

"You're hard to resist, Allen." I said in a low whisper, before biting the tip of his ear. He gave the most needy whimper I'd ever heard in my life, and I couldn't believe how much that one sound had turned me on. Maybe having to keep myself in check for a week really _did_ help me with my self-control problems or something, because at the moment I was thinking that I'd like nothing more than to screw him on the kotatsu, and yet I wasn't doing it.

_Well I'll just have to change that..._

I moved around the table so that I was sitting on the same side he was, and pulled him onto my lap. My tongue flicked his ear and he shivered; It looks like I learned something new about him today, he has sensitive ears. I kissed his cheek, then moved down to his neck, the tip of my nose moving across his skin lightly. Then I bit down on his neck, just hard enough to make him gasp. He moaned when I licked over the angry red wound. My arms, which were currently wrapped around his waist, loosened their hold on him. He moved farther back, closer to me, as though he was saying he didn't want my hold on him to loosen. One arm wrapped tighter around him, while my other hand strayed lower, toward the front opening of his yukata. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what I was doing.

"Yuu not in a public place!"

"Not even a public place with no one in it?" Before he could respond to my question my hand dove under his yukata and took hold of what I was looking for. He suddenly found himself incapable of answering, instead he let out a cry of pleasure and arched back, baring more of his neck to me. He writhed on my lap as I stroked him, making so many delicious noises that I was surprised I could be so slow about taking him.

"Y-Yuu...ah...the door..."

I didn't want to get up, but I didn't like the fact that the door was unlocked. Someone could walk in at any time, and neither of us would want that. I gently pushed Allen off of me, and got up to lock the door. As soon as I went to lock it though, it was thrown open with a bang. I looked at the intruder surprisedly, it was a very angry-looking Tomoko. When Allen heard the door open he quickly set to work on righting his uniform. I'm now very glad that Allen told me to get the door when he did, because I get the feeling neither of us would live to see tomorrow if she had actually seen what we were doing, though I can guess from her expression that she probably heard Allen...

"Yuu-kun, I need to speak with you." She sounded really angry, I got the specific feeling that something bad was going to happen. I looked back once at Allen, he was giving me an apologetic look. He really shouldn't feel bad, it's not his fault I was all over him. Well, it kinda was, but really it was an indirect result of me teasing him so... it's not.

Tomoko stomped furiously down the halls, and I faintly wondered where she was taking me. Maybe she was such a conservative type that she was gonna throw us out? I can't say I'd mind that, we were supposed to leave soon anyway, I think we only postponed the move for a day to let Lavi and Lenalee meet with Tyki and Rhode...hm, it would seem Allen thought this out. I have no idea why we're still here actually; damn generals don't tell us little people anything... Not damn Allen, damn _General_ Allen. If he can use loop holes so can I...

Finally Tomoko stopped, and turned to face me. We were in the tea room. I wondered why she brought me here or all places, it seems a little random. She looked at me determinedly, and I could just tell that whatever she had in mind would be damn near impossible to get out of.

0 Third person 0

Lavi blushed as he sank into the water, slouching so that all that was above the surface was everything above his nose. He'd bumped into Tyki while working (accidently, mind you), and while at first he was somewhat on guard, Tyki had been so happy to see him that no force on earth would've stopped the older man from kidnaping him and bringing him to the baths. What was it with semes and onsen? Really, it was getting stale.

Of course, as Tyki had thrown him over his shoulder and toted him around the Inn, he'd told Lavi everything he intended to do to the other, and all Lavi could do was compliment him for being so honest about it. Now he was in the water and fearing for his well-being.

Lavi couldn't help but blush harder as he watched Tyki slip into the water, it was like watching some kind of god calmly descend into a shimmering ocean. Tyki was just as gorgeous as Lavi remembered him to be, maybe even more so, which was saying something considering Lavi's memory and the fact that they'd seen each other somewhat recently in China.

Tyki gave a catty grin when he saw Lavi staring and blushing.

"See anything good, bunny boo?"

_do I see anything bad is the question..._

"You're still calling me that?" Lavi decided against boosting Tyki's ego, ands opted to change the subject entirely.

"Of course, for to me you will always be my adorable rabbit."

Lavi scowled cutely and sunk under the water again to hide it. But not before he heard a pair of people walking into the women's bath, which was on the other side of a high fence. There were some splashing sounds, and the two assumed that was the girls getting into the bath. Then there was a strange squeek-like sound...

"Rhode! Don't, your making me wet!"

Tyki and Lavi looked at each other, slightly horrified. Seeing as both of them were more than a little perverted, naturally they assumed the other girl, who was most definitely Lenalee was _that_ kinda wet. Lavi's ears went red and Tyki already felt sick. Neither of them wanted to hear their sister-figures/Lavi's ex girlfriend get it on in the bath next to theirs.

"Why should I? That's gonna happen anyway."

Neither of the boys ever realized the girls had such an advanced relationship. Really, they were the only two who seemed to have a somewhat innocent relationship. But then, they were older now...Lavi faintly wondered if Rhode still looked like a junior high kid.

"Yeah, I'll get wet once I get in the water, but you're making my bath rob wet! No splashing in the baths."

Tyki and Lavi both let out loud sighs of relief.

"I'm so happy I don't have to consider myself mentally scared..."

**Saya's so sorry Rhode-chan, Lena-chan... she liked how before she wrote their relationship as a sorta platonic one... and suddenly all these perverse jokes... sorry for being so inconsistent...**

**Once again, sorry, it was the computer. Saya blames technology and the media and all that...**

**Damn Saya really wanted to write Allen getting screwed on a kotatsu but it'd be too much for Saya to take if she had to write that from first person...**


	29. The Take Over

**Gack...er...um... -mind melts- Saya cant think anymore! It's a cryin' shame, really.**

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...**

29. The Take Over

0 Third person 0

Kanda stared down at Tomoko, waiting for her to say whatever it was she wanted to put out there. She was sure to say something important, Kanda could just feel determination radiating off of her being.

"Yuu I want you to take over this Inn." At this, Kanda could do nothing but blink confusedly. So she'd nearly walked in on him and Allen just as they were starting to get busy and now she wanted him to take over her inn? Was she a yaoi fan too? That'd just be beyond creepy. Kanda wasn't exactly connecting the dots here.

"Wha– Why?!" He choked out incredulously. Really, he couldn't believe that she'd asked that of him. Why him, anyway? Kanda was generally anti-social, he was horrible with people he didn't know (he was bad with most of the people he _did_ know), he had no clue how to run a business and what would happen when it was time for _him_ to pass the inn onto some poor, unsuspecting soul? He and Allen weren't exactly expecting to have any kids of their own, and as this was something passed down the family obviously, the inn was probably only to be passed down to blood relatives, not innocence-carrying orphans.

"Because you're the only one who can, of course!"

"The only one?! What are talking about, you could easily just get married and have your own kid instead of pushing this place onto one of your brother's kids!"

"I'm already married, thank you very much. And it's a little late in the game for me to be having children."

_...eh?_

This was the first Kanda had heard of her being married, he'd never seen any husband around, nor had anyone else. And Tomoko looked like she was in her mid-twenties, how is that too old for kids? Tomoko recognized that "you've gotta be shitting me" face, and scowled.

"My husband travels often, and I'm in my late 40's." Kanda was glad that he still had some control over his facial expressions, otherwise his jaw would've dropped to the floor. What the heck? Was she really that old? She looked half her age! What was her secret to immortality? Was she secretly a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style?

Kanda shook off his shock after a few seconds, in order to get back to the matter at hand.

"Why me? I've got three siblings, and Hayate's older than I am so it should go to him first, right?"

Tomoko sighed, shaking her head. "Who in their right mind would leave a family business in that slacker's hands?"

_So tales of his laziness have even reached our estranged relative's ears..._

"Your father has forbidden me from contacting either of your younger siblings, and it was only by chance that I even met you. I cannot ask anyone else, you are the only one who can inherit this inn."

Kanda hadn't realized that his father and Tomoko got along so poorly. Something big must've happened between them, because it was a bit extreme to stop someone from contacting their niece and nephew. Maybe the reason his father disliked Tomoko so much had something to do with why he'd left Japan in the first place? The official story was that his father had taken a job offer he'd gotten that had brought him to America, but maybe that wasn't it? It wouldn't surprise Kanda if that were the case.

"No. I'm not taking this place, I _can't_ take this Inn."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have a job that's gonna last until the end of my life, and a home of my own to go back to."

"You can't be certain of such things! This would be a more secure career for you, and you could easily relocate here."

"No, I can be sure that I'll have my current career until I die. And I'm not moving myself and my family here." Somehow, the exorcists had managed to keep Tomoko out of the loop when it came to things like the Earl, and the Black Order and their purpose. As far as she knew, they were all part of some religious organization or other that was doing something in the country.

Of course, Kanda didn't want to move to Japan either, because he and Allen had promised each other that they'd return to his apartment in Boston. And while most people would choose to live in a nice house that was connected to a nice inn, he wasn't most people. He wanted to go back and turn that little apartment into a home, even though it would have three more occupants that originally planned.

"How can you be so sure? What happens when someone who's more qualified for your job than you are comes along?"

"That's impossible." He wasn't going to bother explaining that no matter what happened, he'd always have a place in the Black Order because he was compatible with the innocence. Besides, he was pretty sure that was classified information that he wasn't supposed to tell civilians without proper cause or permission.

"Please Yuu, at least think this offer over before making up your mind." Kanda didn't think she was offering her Inn so much as she was begging him to take it. Still, she did seem kinda desperate for him to say yes, he figured that at the very least he could pretend to think it over, and then tell her no the next day. Their group should be leaving soon anyway so he wouldn't have this problem for long.

Sighing, Kanda closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll think about it, but don't expect a positive answer." Tomoko looked something akin to smug, and Kanda considered taking back what he'd just said.

0 Allen's pov 0

I gave a sad little sigh, I'd gotten over the embarrassment of having Tomoko hear us through the door, and now I was just upset that she'd taken Yuu away with her. Today was supposed to be just us two, and she had to go and ruin it. It's been a while, I can't help but wonder what's going on with those two. Did Kanda get in trouble because of me? I'd hate for that to happen... I mean I know that it takes two to tango so it's half his fault but that still makes it half mine. Tomoko seems like a conservative type too, she'll probably kick us out. That's not much of a problem though, we were planning to move tomorrow morning anyway, and tell Cross and Miranda via golem where to meet us. Tim had gone with them too, to make sure that Cross stayed on his best behavior and didn't hit on her or do something that would make Miranda jump out a window.

I got up from the kotatsu and made myself some tea, pacing around as I waited for the water to boil and for Kanda to come back. The door was opened just as I decided the tea was finished.

"Yuu– oh, Ran-chan, what are you doing, walking around alone? You shouldn't be alone in a big place like this when I just told you this morning that there were people who'd want to hurt you around! Besides what if someone decided to kidnap you, it's dangerous!" Ran blinked up at me for a few seconds, before breaking into giggles. I didn't get it, what's so funny about him being in danger?!

"I thought you're supposed to be a father not a mother." I hung my head, I did just go into mother-hen mode, didn't I? I don't think I stand a chance at being a strong paternal figure in anyone's life... looks like its time to stop bothering with attempted masculinity and get myself a pink apron instead... Resigning yourself to fate sucks, no wonder Neji's such an ass.

The door opened for a second time, and in came the person I'd been waiting for. His nose twitched adorably, and then he walked over to where I was pouring the tea.

"I smell tea...and there's a small child in the vicinity."

"My NAME is Ranmaru!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know your name."

"He never uses anyone's names when he first meets them. He still only uses my real name half the time now, and we've known each other for nearly 3 years." Ran looked up at me, and then to Kanda.

"So... he calls you what the other half of the time? Shnucomes?" I realized that he was making fun of me and Kanda, but that still didn't stop me from laughing. I mean, if Kanda ever used a cutesy nickname for me, or God forbid "shnucomes", I'd think he was high. Or that I'd fallen into a mirror that lead to some parallel universe or something because there's no way in hell Kanda would say something so ridiculous unless he was under the influence of something strong.

"No way in hell would I ever call him something so stupid." Kanda said, and I could just hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"So what's his pet name then?"

"Why do you assume it's a pet name?"

"Ayumu already told me about you two, there's no point trying to hide it, especially when you were doing such a bad job to begin with." My laughter finally tapered out into a few stray chuckles, and I had to fight for control to make sure I didn't start laughing again. Kanda's face was priceless, really. He's so cute when he's embarrassed, cuter than me probably, especially since it's such a rare sight.

"Heheh...can't hide anything from the innocent eyes of children Yuu."

"Shut it Moyashi."

"Moyashi? What kinda pet name is that?"

"Shut it Gaki!"

"So now I have a pet name too? There's a really big word for that kinda thing Kanda-san, but I don't know it."

Kanda was swallowed up by doom 'n gloom and I just smiled awkwardly, not really sure how to fix that.

0 Third person 0

"So, how long will you guys be here?" Lavi asked, as he let his body sag against the edge of the onsen. The water was too comfortable to do anything but relax. Tyki's arm was wrapped around his waist, and his finger drew lazy circles on Lavi's hip.

"Hm... I don't know... We could be here for a while... seeing as neither of us intend to actually go through with our... mission." That statement made Lavi remember for all of a second that he was bathing with his enemy, who could easily kill him now that he was without his innocence and totally defenseless. It was soon forgotten though, he didn't particularly care about that.

"Hm... wonder how you guys get away with that..."

"I wonder how you get away with meeting with your enemy."

Lavi let out a small chuckle, it figured that if he was wondering why Tyki could get away with meeting him and not killing him, that Tyki would be wondering the same thing, only in reverse.

"Allen's a general now, and I'm under him. At first we were planning to leave as soon as we heard you were here, but he said that everyone could use an extra day to get ready to leave, make arrangements at another hotel and contact Cross. He told us all to be careful and everything. Really though, it was pretty obvious that he was giving us time to meet... He's still as good a guy as ever."

Tyki looked down, he knew that what Lavi was saying had to be true, because it was just the type of thing the white-haired boy would do. He felt so guilty, during that hopeless period of time where he and Rhode had all but lost themselves in their Noah instincts he'd nearly killed Allen, hell he'd been sure that he had. Even so, Allen had done something so kind for him, well for Lavi and himself. It didn't seem right, that Allen had blessed him with the time to see Lavi, Tyki should've been slapped in the face by karma by now, where was the retribution?

"Yes... please thank him for me..."

"... I will."

000

The onsen was huge, so large that Rhode could practically swim in it. And she had, for a good amount of time, until she got bored with it and started playing with Lenalee's hair. It was always so smooth and soft, she loved running her thin fingers through it. So, she sat at the edge of the bath, haphazardly wrapped up in her bath rob, behind Lenalee who was still resting in the water.

"Lenalee, what do you want me to do with your hair?"

"Anything you want, have fun." Rhode, happy with the answer given, started doing anything she could imagine with the long inky locks. Lenalee leaned back into the touch, loving the way it felt to have fingertips run over her scalp so gently. Rhode looked at her content expression with a raised eyebrow, she looked so much like a content kitten that Rhode wouldn't be surprised if she started purring. Oh that would've been precious, just the thought made Rhode forget what she was doing and hug Lenalee.

"Ah-! Rhode what're you doing? You'll fall into the bath if you hang onto me like that." Lenalee chastised lightly, a blush invading her cheeks.

"So? That won't kill me."

"But you're in your yukata, it'd be a problem if that got wet." Rhode just shrugged, and went back to playing with Lenalee's hair. After a moment, a thought that had been troubling Lenalee came to mind, she'd been thinking this over for a while and it was really getting to her. She couldn't go much longer without knowing the truth!

"Um Rhode..."

"Yeah?"

"How old are you, really?" Rhode tilted her head to the side, what a random question. Soon a small grin came to her face.

"A woman never reveals her true age!"

"But Rhode..." Rhode seemed to sense something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Well its just...you still look like a junior high kid so it makes me wonder about just how old you really are... I mean I know you were in high school when we met but..."

"Would you not like me if I was really a junior high kid?"

"Of course I'd still like you it's just...well..."

"Well?"

"Well I kinda feel like a pedophile..."

"..." Rhode, much like Allen earlier, didn't know what to say to that, so she just pat Lenalee's head consolingly.

**Sorry for the short chapter...ugh...so pathetic... but Saya's mind came up blank today, completely and utterly blank. Every last ounce of brain power she had went into this, and this was all she could get out of it. Pitiful. Saya's so sorry that you have to deal with this...TT-TT**

**Notes! Saya makes two references to other animes in this chapter, the first is Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, from Rurouni Kenshin. For those of you who don't watch/read it, in RuroKen, both Kenshin and his teacher look extremely young, when their actually rather old (er, nearly 30 and Saya forgets Seijuro's age). The joke is that everyone who finds out about that starts thinking of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu as some kinda secret to immortality. And then there's the Naruto reference where Allen talks about Neji. Does Saya really need to explain that one, or are you all already Narutards to some extent?**


	30. I Wonder

**A lot happens in this chapter... and yet it doesn't feel like much. Yay for 30 chapters! 6 more chapters and it'll be as long as the original! Why did Saya split those two up anyway?**

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...**

30. I Wonder

Allen sat at the Kotatsu, with Ran on his lap, once again trying to tame the child's unruly locks. It wasn't working. I wondered how he got it to stick up like that, it was gravity defying. Had it just come to do that after years of never combing it in the mornings? Maybe that was just serious bed head? Allen had a look of complete concentration on his face as he untangled knot after knot. Ran whimpered every time one was pulled a little too hard.

"If you washed your hair more often this wouldn't be a problem." Allen said, he'd tried to get Ranmaru to take a bath but with the way he flipped out, one would think that Allen had been trying to kill him with some blunt object or other, rather than trying to give him a bath... Are all kids like that? Or just this one?

"So Yuu, why did it take Tomoko so long to chew you out?" Allen asked, Ran gave me a childish grin, he was obviously thinking "oooh. you got in trouble".

"Ooooh, you got in troubleeee!" I rest my case. I huffed and looked to the side, it was half Allen's fault I got in trouble anyway! Oh well, I'm just glad the psychic isn't here...I'd feel bad if Ayumu got a head-full of what we almost did. Damn Tomoko, making it an 'almost'...

"I didn't get in trouble, though I wish I had." I really didn't like the idea of actually taking over this Inn. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, if all I could stay far, far away from the greeting room, but I know that I wouldn't be able to do that. Though Allen could probably do that well, and if anyone found out me and Allen were married (cause we will get married dammit!) then this place would practically be a fangirl magnet and we'd never have to worry about going out of business... Still, I would never use our relationship to turn a profit so that's a no-go. Besides, I just want to go home, and relax in my small little apartment. With Allen. That point's very important.

"What happened?" Allen asked, with a worried look.

"That old hag wants me to take over her inn." Allen gaped, his eyes wide as he blinked in surprise.

"Wha- how..? When did she decide that? Why the hell would she want you, who is rather anti-social when it comes to anyone you're not familiar with, to take over her Inn?! Is she a fujyoshi?" We both shuddered at the thought.

"No, it would be creepy if that old hag was a fangirl..."

"Why do you keep calling her old? She cant be over thirty..."

"She's nearing fifty." Allen's eyes widened even more, and Ran's jaw dropped as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Then he started laughing.

"Haha! She's so old! We should call her obaa-san instead of Tomoko-san!"

"Now, now...we should continue to be respectful...while we're in her Inn."

"So when we leave...?"

"Then I'll have to turn a blind eye..." Ran snickered impishly and covered his mouth with his hands to stifle his snickers. Allen gave him a laughing smile, but didn't join in on poking fun at Tomoko's age.

"Anyway, what did you say to her about it? I mean, if you wanted to we could always come live here when the war ends... It doesn't seem like the kind of thing Tomoko-san, or anyone really, would give up on quickly. Why did she ask you to do it, anyway? Wouldn't the Inn go to your older brother first?" Allen asked, taking a sip of his slowly cooling tea, which had been on the kotatsu.

"... You don't really know Hayate so I suppose that explains that last question...basically he's unfit to run a business."

"And you are?"

"More so than he is. And I told Tomoko no of course. I don't want to stay here any longer than I absolutely have to. We're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Right. It's a little difficult to find a place around here that can keep our group together, so we ended up reserving some rooms in the next town over." I nodded, glad that we would be out of this Inn soon. Tomoko won't have much time to bug me about inheriting the inn. I suppose I should feel bad that she won't have anyone to take over for her when she gets old...older. But I can't be the only one, there's gotta be a cousin or a niece or nephew out there that would like to run the place, I really can't be the only one, she's exaggerating.

Still, Tomoko said that my father had forbidden her from contacting Naoko and Satoru, and myself probably. I wonder why? Had there been a family dispute over something important? Maybe their parents tried to force him into taking this Inn or something? Was he running away from an arranged marriage? Maybe my parents had a shotgun wedding and they ran to the states because the family went psycho over that? Or maybe I' completely off and I'm just wasting brainpower thinking about it?

"We should leave as soon as we can tomorrow... this isn't something Tomoko-san will give up on easily, I'd hate for a fight to break out just was we were leaving..." Allen said worriedly.

"What? You think I'm so low that I'd punch an old lady?" I asked. Really, did he think I'd start a fight with Tomoko when she's like 50 and my aunt?

"Of course not, you're not that low! I'm thinking more along the lines of a yelling match, not a fist fight." Allen said, pouting a little as he did. He lifted Ran off of his lap and set him on the floor, the child giving him a little inquisitive look.

"It's getting a bit late, so I'm going to go check on everyone and round them up for dinner, ok? You two stay here and... I dunno, create some lovely family bonds or something cheesy like that..."

"Lovely family bonds?" Ran and I asked at the same time. He stood up and grinned.

"Yeah, like that." One more chuckle and he was out the door.

"So..." Ran started, twiddling his thumbs and leaning back just slightly, trying his best to look serious and grown up. It was more like a caricature of an adult, if anything. I was sure that any minute now he'd take a sip of tea and start stroking some imaginary beard. He looked pretty funny, I'll admit but... What the heck is he doing? I put a hand on his head and messed up the hair that Allen had vainly tried to fix.

"Wha-hey!!!"

"What's a brat like you doing with a serious expression like that?" He crossed his arms and huffed, looking in the opposite direction.

"Allen-san's gonna try to fix my hair again..." He groaned, suddenly looking dejected as he pulled at a piece of hair.

"Allen-san's our father now, and Ayu, Yui, and I are all part of a war... I didn't think things like this happened... I didn't think we'd ever get adopted, but in such a way..." This kid's train of thought was all over place, I couldn't follow it if my life depended on it. One minute he's playing at being serious, then he's worried about Allen yankin' out his hair, and now he's depressed over...what exactly is he depressed about?

"So..." I'm no good at this kinda thing! I can't show concern for others (unless its Allen), how would I go about asking a question about this? I wish Allen had stuck around long enough for this. But maybe in that case Ran wouldn't have said anything? I mean he could've brought this up at anytime...

Ran stood up, and put his hand on my head, before imitating what I'd done to him earlier, though it didn't do much because my hair was up, as always.

"What's a brat like you doing with a serious face like that?"

"Che, my face is always serious, you're the one being strange. What's with the sudden depression?" Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Ran's face darkened for a moment, and I started wishing Allen was here to do this instead of me, he's so much better at talking to people about emotional stuff...

"Well... we never thought we'd get adopted, not even Ayumu saw this comin'. And it's great to be out of that orphanage, and to know that we won't ever have to go back but... Allen's only taking care of us because he's got to. He's nice, obviously, he could just act like a general instead of treating us the way he does... but he's nice to everyone, so it's nothing special, is it? Allen-san is just keeping us because it was already decided for him, and being nice to us 'cause he's nice to everyone..."

I hadn't really been expecting to hear that from a five-year-old (seriously, is this kid really 5?), I wondered if he'd been thinking like that from the beginning. The kids had only been brought here the other day, so it's not like he's had a long time to ponder these things but... maybe this is just what cynical kids do? Maybe it's just a habit of his to over-think everything?

I shook my head as though denying what he'd said.

"You're dead wrong about that. Allen may be nice to everyone, but if he really didn't like you, if he really didn't want you, then you'd know it. Besides, technically, the only reason you were adopted under his name was because it suited Tiedoll's fancy, Allen doesn't have to treat you like you're his, he could just treat you the way he treats Lavi or Lenalee. He doesn't have to do anything, and he's not just being kind to you because he can. I s'pose it doesn't help much when I can't explain it right though..." I sighed, I can't explain Allen, he's just Allen! I know he'd never do anything out of half-hearted pity though, this kid's got it all wrong.

"Wow, you really suck at these kinds of things, huh?" I cringed, it's really obvious, isn't it? "Oh well, you get points for tryin' 'tou-san." Wide eyes and lots of sputtering ensued, as I gave him a look that I hoped properly conveyed my question of "what the fuck!?" He gave me an amused grin, that reminded me too much of Lavi for my liking.

"Sure, 'cause you're gonna live with Allen-san sometime, right? And you may be girly but Allen definitely wins the title of "mother"..." I put a hand over my mouth loosely, to cover up a grin of my own that was quickly growing.

"Best not tell him that just yet..."

0 Third person 0

Allen made his way to the baths, he had a well-founded suspicion that if Lavi and Lenalee really had met up with their Noah lovers, that they'd be there.

_It's a seme-thing so they're bound to be there, right?_

Allen was right about his charges being at the baths, for just before he turned into the changing room, Lavi came out with a silly grin on his face, obviously he was feeling very sated.

"Lavi... are you ok? You look kinda drunk." Allen said, though he was sure of what had happened already.

"I'm just drunk on love, m'boy!" Lavi said happily, slinging an arm around Allen's shoulders in a friendly gesture. Allen gave him an "at least you were vague about it" look.

"And tomorrow when it all comes back to you and we have to leave early in the morning, you'll be hung over from love too. Does that sound about right?" Allen decided that for the sake of sticking with the "drunk on love" theme, he'd replace "so soar that walking is murder" with "hung over".

"What a kill-joy you are Allen..." Lavi said, as his smile turned into a pout.

"It's my special skill."

"NO!" Lavi declared suddenly, and Allen jumped, not sure what to expect. "Moyashi-tan is supposed to spread joy and love and hope an' all that stuff to the world! Not kill joy!"

"... I wasn't serious when I asked if you were drunk but now I am: Are you drunk?"

"Some sake might've been ingested..." Allen sighed, Lavi was so irresponsible...

"Well take something for the headache you know you'll have and get ready for dinner. And don't slip up and say anything incriminating, please." Allen might've been fine with Lavi and Lenalee meeting with the Noah, and on a personal level, Tiedoll probably wouldn't mind it either, if the situation were to be explained to him. Still, as a General, the fact that he let something like that happen would mean trouble for him. What would the Order do to a General? He had no idea, but considering that this could practically be considered treason, he was sure that the Order would do something.

"Yessir. And if you're lookin' for Lenalee she should be gettin' out of the bath soon too." Allen gave the older man an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Lavi."

0 Kanda 0

Ran and I walked toward Tiedoll's room. Yeah, Allen had told us to stay put, but we were all going to the usual room for diner anyway, so it wouldn't matter. Ran decided he wanted to help Allen by getting Yui, Ayumu and Tiedoll to dinner. I must have said something right, 'cause he hasn't started sulking on me since my failed attempt at explaining Allen. But it really is hard to explain why Allen does what he does, he can't really be explained. I guess the most one could say about it is that it's just how he is.

We finally reached Tiedoll's room, which had been converted into an art studio, as all his rooms always were. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of what I saw, or be happy that Yui was happy. Because, boy, was she happy. Ecstatic really. She was wearing a smock that was about twenty sizes too big for her, and it was spattered with drying paint. The picture that she'd apparently gotten so dirty while painting was off to the side, finished and drying. It was pretty good, not Picasso good, but for a five-year old it really was something. I couldn't help but wonder what Tiedoll is thinking though, letting a child play with expensive oil paints. Her hands were practically black, she was currently working with charcoal. Looking around the room, I could see that through the course of the day she'd created quite a bit, and it seemed she had a real talent for art. Most of her pictures were of rivers, I noticed.

Yui looked back to see who had come into the room (though it took her a good five minutes to realize that we were there...). Her expression was one of wide-eyed excitement, and she quickly jumped up, grabbing Ran's sleeve and my own, dragging us all around the room to each of her pictures, showing them with pride. Tiedoll blubbered about her enthusiasm in the background as Ayumu explained whatever she wanted him too, though his look was a little bitter. I wonder why he seemed so angry when she was so happy?

"Wow Yui! These are all so pretty! You're gonna be great one day, ya know that?" Ran said, beaming at her proudly. He then glomped her, crying just like Tiedoll was. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOUUUU!" I wondered if there was a person in the world Ran didn't resemble in some way.

"Ran, Yui says you're choking her." Ayumu informed, his face as blank as ever, though the smoldering anger in his eyes had yet to go away. His face never changes, but his eyes are really expressive, especially the right one, which was his innocence eye, apparently. It wasn't bright green like that when I'd met him, but now it seemed to be invocated. Maybe it has to do with his psychic abilities? Maybe he can read minds or whatever only when it's invocated. On second thought, maybe not, because he doesn't always have it invocated when he's talking to Yui. Its always weird to watch those two talk...Because the only one actually talking is Ayumu... and yet it's not just him... its really confusing, and I've only watched that happen twice...

"Yui wants Allen-san to see her pictures." Ayumu stated, staring at me. I suppose that was my cue to go fetch Allen. I huffed once, before exiting the room.

I couldn't help but look around as I walked down the halls. We hadn't been here very long, but I suppose it wasn't horrible...if you don't count having to work under the employer from Hell and almost having an Inn pushed on me. Actually, it was probably better for me here than it was for anyone else. Contrastingly, Allen probably had the worst of it. The entire time Tomoko kept a strict watch over him, and she'd been giving him a hard time even before we actually got to the Inn. Honestly, I think Tomoko might've realized from the beginning that Allen and I were together, and maybe that's what she was so horrible to him. Still, even if we didn't have the greatest time here, I suppose that I can't help but want to remember the place.

I stepped to turn the corner, but heard some familiar voices, and so I quickly backed up. I don't know why I suddenly decided to eavesdrop, but that's what I was doing. I peaked around the corner to be sure I was really hearing who I thought I was hearing. As I thought, it was Tomoko and Allen, along with some girl I'd never seen before, though it seemed like Allen and Tomoko both knew her. Those two have a common acquaintance? Strange.

"Allen-kun I swear it wasn't my intention to go through with the marriage. My parents set it up and I had no choice..."

"Um...there's no reason to apologize to me about it Kierie-chan..."

"But I do! You promised you'd come back for me and I felt like going through with it would be..."

"Huh...?" Allen didn't seem to know what she was talking about, though I sure as hell wanted to know. He shook his head as if to shake off his confusion.

"Well, either way there's no need for you to worry about it now, ok?"

"I know, because you won't let it happen right? You've come back for me just like you promised."

"Kierie... I think you might have taken what I'd said that time the wrong way. When I said that I hoped you'd be able to get away, I meant that I wanted you to do that on your own. You'd never really be getting away from anything if you depend on someone else, myself included."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, was this a rejection? Was Allen actually rejecting this girl?

"But...Allen-kun said...you said you'd come back for me! You promised!"

"I never said that Kierie, I'm sorry if I've misled you." Allen said this with a tone of finality, and turned to leave, which meant he was coming into the hall I was currently spying on him from. I have no idea what that was about, but I get the feeling that girl has the situation all messed up in her mind. I know Allen, he'd never forget a promise he made to someone, especially not a promise that seemed so important.

I quickly made my way to the other end of the hall, around the corner and into the hall before it. I don't know why, but I get the feeling I shouldn't ask him about what just happened yet.

Allen reached the hall I was in a moment later. His eyes widened in surprise, and he flushed, obviously embarrassed, though I can't imagine why. I raised an eyebrow at this response to my being there.

"Yui has requested your presence in the general's room, she's got an entire art museum in there and she's just dying to show it to you." His unexplained embarrassed expression turned into one of blinding parental pride, and he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me back to Tiedoll's room.

**Yeah...that o.c. (She's the last one, promise!) Was only making a cameo appearance, she will never again (as far as Saya knows...) Physically appear in the story again. She will, however, stir up a bit of trouble between Allen and Kanda without even being there. The next chapter will be the end of Tomoko and her inn, oh how sad we all are. **

**Saya loves the kids, she really does, though she has to say Ran is her favorite... if she ever has a kid, she'd want it to be like Ran, an spirited, energetic brat. She feels bad for having Allen constantly trying to fix his hair though, when Saya was that age her mom sed to do the same thing...it hurt...**


	31. Possessive

**Saya shoulda realized she was gonna have a good day when she was finally hit with inspiration last night. And she did, she did. She did so much better on today's finals than yesterdays! It seems that since they've started the stress is gone...which doesn't make much sense really but who cares, because Saya feels great! (Watching nutrigrain commercials again, huh?)**

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...**

31. Possessive

This is our last morning at Tomoko's inn, and damn I'm just so happy! I suppose this seems a little out of the blue because I had never really cared about how she acted toward me, and I know it's really rude to say that, but its one of those things that you don't even realize you want until you get it. Before I didn't mind staying here; sure, Tomoko was extra strict with me, treated me worse than the others and was always suspicious of me for reasons I think I've finally figured out, but I've had it worse and she was providing us with free food and rooms. It wasn't all that hard to overlook her condescending attitude, but she ended up meddling in something that was entirely none of her business, and I just can't forgive it so easily. I'd never expected to meet Kierie again under such circumstances.

It had started out simply enough, the way most things do before they get messy and annoying and sometimes complicated. I was just walking through the halls, slowly making my way to general Tiedoll's room, because Kanda and Ran had left the employee lounge and I figured that's where they would head. When I'd seen her, my first impulse was to go up to her and say hi, reintroduce myself and all the stuff one usually does when seeing an old friend after a long time. When I noticed her talking to Tomoko, however, I decided it would be for the best to wait, until they were finished talking.

Apparently Kierie didn't share my sentiments.

She recognized me immediately, I had met her when I was 14, a little under a year after Master Cross had picked me up. My white hair and scar have not changed since then, and because of those two things (the scar especially) I would always be easy to identify. She called me out, as though no time had passed and we were as close as always. I was happy to be treated warmly after the long time apart with no communication of any kind, so I did my best to return the favor. Tomoko was ignored for a good deal of time, until she decided that she had had enough of being ignored.

"_You have yet to give me your opinion on the marriage."_ Tomoko had looked toward me with a smugness that lied just beyond the surface of her usually stoic face. Apparently, Kierie was being asked if she agreed with her marriage. Tomoko wanted her opinion though I knew things such as the bride's opinion didn't really matter in an arranged marriage, and I could just tell it was one. My interest had been peaked. Tomoko had no children that I knew of that she could marry off, Kierie was not a close relative of hers either, why was she concerned with Kierie's wedding?

"_She would be marrying Yuu-kun, of course. If he takes over this inn, he will need a _proper_ bride."_ She was planning Yuu's wedding and she hadn't even told him, I knew she hadn't, he would've told me. What right did she have to do that? She was overstepping massive boundaries here. Kanda wasn't her child, she was not and had never been his legal guardian, he was nearly 21 and perfectly capable of picking out his life partner, he already had.

Kierie didn't want the marriage. She had no choice in the matter though. Her family owned a prestigious line of inns that had started as one small family business and turned into a monopoly of Japan's resort world through family connections and marriages, they were looking to add Tomoko's inn to their collection. Tomoko was more than happy to marry off her taken nephew for the sake of an heir, in the name of such an advantageous business deal.

But Kierie didn't want it, Yuu didn't know about it, and Tomoko had no right to set it up. Kierie's parent's didn't particularly care though, they would be just fine forcing their daughter to marry an equally unwilling person. Tomoko had gone to Kierie's parents the moment Yuu had said he'd think about her offer, even after he'd already said he wouldn't take it. Things had progressed quickly because Kierie's parents had been ready for something like this to happen. Kierie had been sent by her parents to meet her soon-to-be-husband. He wouldn't be if I could help it.

Tomoko asked why Kierie was so adamant about not getting married. My first thought was that she was only my age and probably wanted to play the field, enjoy her youth or something, instead of being married as soon as she graduated high school. However, it was made clear that that was not the case. She looked directly at me, and said it was because I had promised I would come back for her. I had made no such promise. My input was completely ignored as Tomoko argued the point with Kierie for a while, before switching tactics.

"_In that case, perhaps it is you who should marry her, Allen-san. You made a promise, after all."_

The business deal could still go down, Kierie's family could send out a cousin or another daughter, another potential wife, and I could whisk Kierie away like the knight in shining armor I was supposed to be. I realized then that Tomoko just wanted me to get away from Kanda, she wanted our relationship to end, and she didn't care who she had to set up to get it done. She was sure that if I was out of the picture, Yuu would decide to take over the inn, because he wouldn't need to go home with me. He probably would too, after the war was over, if it ever ended. She was like a child playing match-maker at recess, a brat that I really wanted to punch.

Kierie started apologizing and talking about that promise I never made. My mouth started doing my work for me at that point, because my mind couldn't get over the fact that Tomoko, who knew that Yuu and I were together, had attempted to have him marry someone who was not me. She thought she had some right to rip us apart, she thought she could get away with it, that I would sit by and just cry over it, but do nothing to stop it. She tried to guilt me into a marriage by hanging a nonexistent promise over my head and take the one who is most precious to me, all for the sake of her inn; She'd be lucky if I didn't burn the place down before I left.

Kierie was sure that I had promised to take her away though, she had probably thought I'd come back to elope with her, or something equally absurd. I'm sure I had never made such a promise, I would remember something like that. Kierie was the daughter of a wealthy woman who had an affair with Master Cross while her husband was on a business trip, probably having an affair of his own. She was living the life Tomoko wanted for Yuu, entrenched in traditions, rules, and high society. She'd been born with a set destiny, feeling like a caged bird, and raised on fairy tales to give her hope. Princes came for princesses. Knights saved damsels in distress from towers and dragons and dungeons. She was a princess, and evidently I was her prince. I got the feeling that she had overly-romanticized our last encounter in her memory, and she was upset that I had forgotten a promise I had never made, that I wasn't playing the role of her prince.

What was Tomoko thinking at that time? If I had married Kierie out of guilt, we would've ended up just like her parents; Having a child out of obligation, and then after that there would be nothing but undisguised lust for others and nonstop affairs. I don't know if the delusional Kierie would stay faithful or not, quite frankly I'd think she was an idiot if she bothered, I sure as hell wouldn't be. As long as Kanda stayed within my reach, and I know if I stayed here he would stay too, I would not even attempt to resist falling into temptation. Hell, I'd jump in head first. Tomoko would have her heir and he would have a bride that she would hand-pick for him, and he'd still be mine. She'll never get him away from me.

000

Kanda seemed a little...off, at breakfast. He was talking too much. Most people get quiet when something is troubling them, but Yuu isn't the most talkative of people in the first place, so he ends up doing the opposite. He kept giving me questioning looks too, like he expected me to drop a bomb on him any minute now and was confused as to why I hadn't yet. I wonder if he'd overheard me talking to Kierie? That could be potentially disastrous, the way she was talking he'd probably think I'd planned to run away with her. And while I admit that I used to have a kiddie crush on her, I never, _ever_, promised her anything that would include me coming back to Japan. I had never planned to, this was all just a strange twist of fate or something.

Still, he couldn't have heard, right? He'd been three halls away when I met up with him, and going in the direction I had just been, so he hadn't actually gotten to us in time to hear what we were saying, right? Even so, that was what my mind kept telling me had happened. Why do I feel somewhat guilty about meeting Kierie again? There's no reason for me too. Maybe it's just because I never told Yuu about meeting her, and I felt that I should? Who knows? He was giving an incriminating look to Tomoko too, which only furthered my suspicions.

I had a chance to talk to him without anyone butting in while the kids were packing up the last of Yui's pictures. Tiedoll was instructing them on how to properly put everything away so that it carrying them around wouldn't harm the pictures. Kanda and I just watched from the sidelines, they seemed very preoccupied, too busy to notice if we were talking or not.

"Yuu is something wrong? You seem a little strange today." He gave me a surprised little look, as though he hadn't expected me to notice. Of course I would notice, who does he think I am? A quick shake of the head and his denial came next.

"It's nothing."

"Your lying" is what I wanted to say, but I didn't feel like I had the right to point out something so small. After all, keeping things from someone is the same as lying, so I suppose I'm guilty too.

"Are you sure? Whatever it is, I'll listen. Please don't keep your worries to yourself." He gave me a strange look, as if to say he wasn't the only one keeping his worries to himself.

"What about you? You've been acting weird since dinner yesterday."

"... I have?"

"Mhm. You've been a little more clingy." Was that it? Was my usually well-hidden possessiveness leaking through a little? Maybe I was getting to be annoying? That could explain a change in his behavior...

"I'm sorry... have I been a bother?" He vehemently denied this.

"Do you really think I would have a problem with you being extra clingy and needy?" I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully. Of course he wouldn't, the pervert's already thinking twenty steps ahead, toward the nearest closed door and flat surface. Why would I think he'd have a problem with that? We did both decide we'd be possessive together, after all.

"So what's troubling you then?" I asked, looking up at him with what I hoped was a cutely concerned look that would get him to crack and spill all.

"I don't know, what's bugging you, Moyashi?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? So I can't reestablish my claim on you every once in a while?" I asked indignantly.

"Well if you want to do that then there are some much better ways to go about doing so..."

"Yuu the kids are in the room! And you're general!"

"I know, I know... It's so fun to tease though. You have a tendency to turn a very pretty shade of red." I was sure that comment made me blush my hardest.

"Anyway, its fine if you feel like being possessive just for the sake of being that way, but you're not in this case, are you?" He gave me his all-knowing look, a look that told me he could see through me as though I were made of glass. I looked down, my fingers clutching the cuffs of my too-long sleeves.

"Sorry... this isn't the right time or place to talk about it though...I'll tell you later, when we get to our new hotel, ok?" He nodded, content with my answer. I don't think I could avoid telling him about the marriage and Kierie anyway, it was bound to come out eventually, and most likely sooner than later.

0 Third person 0

Lavi was definitely feeling the pain of his activities of the day before, he was just glad that he knew how to hide his discomfort. It was worth it though, to spend any time with Tyki doing anything at all was a blessing, a blessing from his young, white haired general who liked to turn a blind eye to such things.

Strong arms wrapped around him as he stood right behind the closed door of his room. Just one breath was all it took to confirm that it was Tyki standing behind him. He happily leaned back into the embrace, who knew when his next chance to enjoy his lover's company would come up?

"You're leaving today, correct?" Tyki asked, his lips lowered toward Lavi's neck as his nose nudged the hair near his ear around, taking in the scent that could be described as nothing else but Lavi.

"Yes, we'll be gone in an hour or so." Tyki's arms tightened around his arms and waist possessively.

"Where will you be staying?" Lavi frowned at the question.

"You know I can't tell you that." Lavi knew he would pine for his lover, but he also knew that telling this Noah where they would be staying completely defeated the purpose of changing locations, and in the eyes of the Order, it would be seen as him selling out his comrades. Of course, his comrades would see it differently, but all the same.

"I know. And you wouldn't return here would you, not even by yourself?"

"Tomoko would recognize me, it would be awkward."

"Then where shall we meet? Surely you must know that as long as we're close enough to reach each other, I will make an effort to see you. I've had enough of not being able to see you. If I can, I will, and no force on Earth could stop me." Lavi blinked, a little confused, it almost seemed like Tyki was disregarding everything, even the Earl and the war? Could he really follow through with what he was saying, or were they just empty words, things he wished he could do but couldn't?

"We'll just meet. We always manage to somehow, right?" He asked rhetorically, looking up at Tyki with a small, hopeful smile. Tyki looked back down with a relieved one that seemed to compliment Lavi's perfectly.

"Right."

000

Lenalee waited impatiently outside of the door that she knew led to Rhode's room. The seemingly younger girl had given the room's location to her on a whim. How could Rhode sleep in on the day she would be leaving?! Weren't there supposed to be goodbyes and the obligatory "see you again soon"?

When Rhode finally emerged from the room, still a little rumpled from sleep and rubbing her eyes tiredly; Lenalee couldn't help but forget why she was angry. Rhode was so adorable, she did her best not to squeal.

"Mornin' Lena-chan." Rhode said casually. When she became a little more aware, she realized that it was somewhat strange for Lenalee to be waiting outside her door. "Oh, that's right...you're leavin' today."

Lenalee nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"No." Rhode said stubbornly. Lenalee did not understand her response. Was Rhode planning to stop her from leaving with her friends, with the other exorcists?

"Uh...come again?"

"I refuse to say goodbye to you." Lenalee was unsure of how to take that. Was Rhode refusing to acknowledge that she was leaving? Rhode realized quickly that Lenalee was probably thinking in the exact opposite way she was. That happened often, somehow.

"This isn't a goodbye, it's just you switching hotels. Goodbyes are final, however we're gonna see a lot of each other from now on, got me?" Lenalee made a little "oh", before giggling a bit.

"What is it?" Lenalee swooped down and hugged Rhode, even going so far as to lift her up and twirl her around once. Rhode was curious as to what had prompted such a bizarre response.

"Sometimes you do the cutest things, I really can't help but hug you!"

0 Allen 0

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your inn." I said to Tomoko, with as much enthusiasm and positive energy as I could fake. It wasn't for her sake, it was for everyone else who expected that of me. We all bowed at the waist politely, before turning to leave.

"So you really intend to leave, do you? Even though you know she's expecting you to stay for her? What a shameful way to break a promise." Everyone turned to face me, they were probably all wondering why Tomoko of all people would know something about me that they didn't. My anger quickly rose to dangerous levels; She was still at it, she was still trying to guilt me into marrying Kierie so that Yuu wouldn't be involved with me! I wasn't stupid, I knew she didn't give a damn about Kierie's feelings, as much as she pretended to think me leaving the girl behind was so cruel. She just wanted an heir who had a wife and not a husband!

I turned to glare at her, something she obviously wasn't expecting.

"You know, I'd like to think I've been pretty civil while I've stayed here, we all have. The moment I stepped foot in this country, you were giving me strange looks, like I was something freakish. You decided you didn't like me or any of us before we even reached your inn. And for the sake of free food and board, we abided by your strict rules and did our best not to be a bother. You always treated me suspiciously though because from the start you had a feeling that Yuu and I were not merely business partners. I was fine with that because I could understand that a conservative person such as yourself being against that." I had managed to sound pretty calm so far, but it was the calm before the storm and I could feel tension in the air as everyone readied themselves for something.

"But I have a limit! I appreciate that you let us stay here, but I've had just about enough of all your plans that no one wants to go through with! Your ideas for arranging a marriage are done for! Kierie didn't want it, I sure as hell wont allow it to happen, and you never even _told_ Yuu about it! How do you intend to make someone get married when they don't know they're due for a wedding? You have no right to tell him what to do or act like you control his life, and the only person who can tell me I'm not worthy of being with Yuu is YUU. And I never promised her anything like what she said I did, she's got things all wrong! So stop trying to guilt me into a marriage! I'm 18, not anywhere _near_ related to you, and spoken for! So thank you humbly for letting us use your inn, but we must be going now, and not a single one of us will ever return to this establishment!"

Tomoko took my shouting as though this had happened a million times before. She didn't react enough to spur me on, but she reacted just enough to stop me from getting more angry because of her lack of response. A few deep, calming breaths and one stare down later, I turned on my heal and walked out the front door, everyone hurriedly following suit.

"Whoa...did you see Kaa-san go? I didn't think Allen-san had it in him!" I heard Ran whisper.

"Yeah... that old obaa-san got told... Hell hath no fury like a pissed Allen-san..." Ayumu said back, his voice bubbling with amusement that he refused to truly let show.

I was feeling much better, finally, all of that stuff was out of the way! We were leaving behind this inn and everyone in it and I would never again be bothered with it! But of course, it seems as though I'm not allowed to feel so relieved for long, as we walked on the stone path that lead to the main street, we passed by a lone figure, whose head was bowed, she was clearly upset over something.

I knew who she was, but I wouldn't acknowledge her sadness. This wasn't my fault, I shouldn't be treated as the guilty party over something I had never done. He heard her footsteps stop behind us.

"Allen...?" I didn't answer and just kept walking, doing my best to ignore the fact that I could feel everyone staring at me, wondering and waiting for a response.

**Is it just Saya...or did this turn into a soap opera somewhere along the way? Oh well, this was a kinda longer than usual chapter so Saya's happy. SAYA WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY FINALS! NYAHAHA! Ok time for sleep... **


	32. Petite Jalousie

**Ah...Saya's gotten so caught up in reading Reborn scans...at first, she was sure she would forever think of Tsuna as "cute" but after his training with Reborn to help him control the dying will flame (that sounds so much better than deathperation...) Oh my Kira he's so seme! xD And Hibari is like...the new Kanda or something... Those Tonfa have many uses...kukuku...Saya didn't say it! The title, if you couldn't guess, means "small jealousy".**

**Saya owns nothing but your soul.**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...**

32. Petite Jalousie

I felt more than a little confused, as we walked onto the main street and away from Tomoko's inn. What was all that about? There was plenty of talk about marriages (was someone getting married soon?), and there was a lot of talk about me, and Allen, and some mysterious "Kierie" girl. Was she the girl who had called out to Allen when we left? Was she the one in some arranged marriage? I had no idea what was going on, but then Allen said something about that too.

Oh well, he promised to tell me everything once we got to our next hotel, so I suppose I don't have to worry about it until then. I can ask him about what's going on when we've all unpacked what we usually unpack and get comfortable in our new room. The kids will probably be in our room too... Well, at least that gives us an excuse to share a bed. No, I'd never do anything like that with them in the room.

I decided that now would be the best time to revel in the fact that we were out of that stuffy inn and that Allen had just told Tomoko off. I'm so proud of my Moyashi, finally sticking up for himself... He was looking pretty down though, his face was drenched in guilt, and I wasn't sure if it was because of how he'd acted toward Tomoko or if it had to do with that girl we had passed by. Maybe I could say something to make him feel better?

I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and shoulders, my chin resting on the top of his head. He fits there very well; I like how we fit together.

"That was really something back there. She definitely deserved what you were dishing out." Allen blushed, his head lowering just a little.

"It was more than a little rude though..."

"You're so polite all the time, you have to practice being rude every once in a while, otherwise your technique will weaken." Allen moved his head to look up at me, so I removed my chin from the top of his head. His look was one that spoke volumes of his disbelief.

"You talk about being rude as though it's a sport Yuu..."

"It might as well be." He sighed and shook his head.

"You're really something else, Yuu..."

"No need to tell me twice."

"So cocky..."

000

The new hotel we came to was a western-styled one, with the usual double-beds, personal showers, t.v., a bunch of other electronics that no one would bother with, and a window the spanned the entire west wall. There was an indoor pool the kids were dying to swim in too, and Lenalee and Lavi decided they would watch the little ones together and give Allen a break. I think they realized that Allen and I need to talk about what happened at Tomoko's.

The setting seemed too serious though. The window was wide open, pale sunlight flooded the room and left us with no reason to turn on the lights. The walls were white, not the usual soft, warm, beige or cream color one would normally find in a hotel, and there wasn't much extra ornamentation, because this wasn't a family place, though it was built with rooms that could hold a lot of people. This was a business hotel, equipped with everything a traveling business man or woman could possibly need, very comfortable beds, and a very bland, stern feeling. He sat on one bed, and I sat on the one opposite of it, we were both just sorta staring at anything around, and every once in a while, each other.

I didn't want to ask him about it like this, if I did I would feel like I was interrogating him, and I just don't like the implications of doing something like that. It's not like I don't trust him, heck, I trust him more than anyone else in the world, I just want to know what's going on here! But this seems like the kind of thing that can't just be talked about in passing. Allen's expression has been switching from guilty to determined to guilty again the entire time we were moving over here. What was going on with him?

"Um... I'm so sorry!" Allen said suddenly, well it was more like a shout. His hands were in his lap, wringing the material under his fingers, and his head was bowed.

"I should've told you what was going on before but it all seemed so completely out there and I was worried about talking about it in the inn with the kids around where you might overreact..." Wait... so... the reason he wasn't telling me anything...wasn't because it was something secretive or painful or anything... but because he didn't want me to overreact and blow up at the inn, like he did? Well, ok, I'm sure if he thought I would overreact to whatever it was that I probably would in a much more violent way than he did but still... Geez.

"It's ok... but maybe you should start explaining what was happening? It seemed like something that started up just the night before but it seemed so complex too... Maybe you should start by explaining about that girl? She obviously played some part in all of this, but I have no idea who she is."

_Well, I know she thinks he made some promise to her, but Allen doesn't need to know that I know that._

"Um... That girl was Kierie. She was a friend of mine from a few years back. Her mother was one of my master's lovers. While they had their affair, I hung out with Kierie. She was pretty much alone before I came along, and she never really grew out of the princess phase..." Little pieces of my mind clicked together at this. This Kierie girl had said something about Allen taking her away. She had only been a lonely barely-teenaged girl at the time. She had a princess complex...oi.

"I see. She was thinking everything was a fairy tale and to any 12...13-year-old girl, you look like Prince friggin' Charming's carbon copy." Allen turned a pale shade of pink, and his face took on a look that clearly said he knew that and it was an annoyance. That girl really could've grown up some over the past few years though. I suppose it's not all that uncommon to find 12-year-old girls who still go for that fairy tale stuff, but the girl has got to be 18 or so now, shouldn't she be a little more grounded in reality?

"Well... you have to understand... She never really interacted with other people her age, or other people at all, beyond those who worked in her home. Her parents didn't bother with her, she was born because they had to have a kid, and she was taught how to run a business. Everything beyond that was fairy tales that the maids who felt bad for her told her, there was no chance for her to find out if those things really happened or not. I imagine that life in her huge castle of a house with her strict and uncaring parents didn't seem so bad, if it was all just building up to someone saving her. Cross and I came along, and we worked into her idea or what was supposed to happen."

He looked like he felt bad for her, and I guess I could see why. She lives with a rather depressing situation and he's got a bleeding heart that makes his sympathy double. Under different circumstances, I might be tempted to feel bad about taking Allen away from her, but it's obvious that he never intended to get involved with her in any way beyond friendship. She diluted herself, and I can't bring myself to feel bad for people who can't deal with reality when they don't know anything about how bad it can get. She's pitiable, but the akuma we fight and their victims are even more so.

"I get it. So now that that's out of the way... what the heck were you so angry with Tomoko about..?" For some reason, I was a bit afraid of his answer. Not that I thought the subject itself would be frightening, but I was more concerned with Allen's reaction to the subject...

Allen scowled deeply, his cheeks puffing out a bit when he huffed, displacing the hair around his face.

"Hmph! That woman was so ridiculous, she was completely out of line! Such unreasonable deals! If she hadn't fed us during our stay I woulda socked 'er!"

_So just because she fed you...? It had nothing to do with actually be allowed to stay at her inn...? Or politeness, or anything...? That's kinda cute in how uncute it is..._

"Just what were these unreasonable deals?" I got the feeling that he could rant all day without giving me a single piece of real information.

"Oh, right... Well... you see... Tomoko was...kindaplanningyourweddingtoKierie..." His voice became quiet and he was rushing through his words, I couldn't understand him at all.

"Slow that down for me Speedy Gonzales. Repeat it slowly and intelligibly." I said, speaking slowly and calmly as an example.He made a little whining sound, as though he were saying he didn't want to slow down or say a thing about the annoying situation. He most definitely promised he would though and I really want to know what's going on so sorry Allen, but we're just going to have to get pissed over this together.

"Tomoko was sorta kinda planning to... have you marry Kierie... She was assuming that you would say yes to her offer of taking over her inn, so she was already preparing your future for you. Kierie's parents wanted to add Tomoko's inn to their line of hotels, her family has all but monopolized Japan's resort industry, apparently. Kierie, of course, didn't want to marry you, a person whom she'd never met or seen before, and was against it but had no choice in it anyway. Naturally I was against it because like hell I'm going to let Tomoko marry you off! Tomoko never even told you about all of this, she was probably going to tell you when you agreed to take over her inn, which you never intended to do."

Allen took a breath, he'd neglected to breath during that explanation. I didn't realize he could go so long without breathing, that talent could be put to much better use. I seriously think there's something wrong with me if I'm thinking about _that_ when I've just been told I was almost engaged against my will. Realizing this, I (naturally) got pissed, as I should have in the first place.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?! What the hell does that woman think she is? Trying to set me up like she's my mother or something! OF COURSE I'm not going to marry or even look at anyone else on the face of the planet other than you! Doesn't that crazy bi-"

"Oh Yuu that's so sweet! But! That is currently beyond the point. There's more." I gave him a weary look, there was more? What more did that crazy woman want to do?

"Ya see, when Tomoko caught on that Kierie wanted to marry _me_, she decided that instead of you and Kierie, she could marry off me and Kierie. She figured this would work because Kierie kept talking about this make-believe promise and she thought she could guilt me into keeping a promise I never made." I blinked, why would Tomoko go through the trouble of trying to set _Allen_ up?

"But...that doesn't benefit her at all. Why on earth would she do that?"

"I don't think she really cared about which one of us got married, as long as we were no longer together. Her objective was to get me away from you. She could've easily forgone the formality of a marriage and gone through with the business portion of your wedding if I had been the one to marry instead, and either way she would've ended up with an heir, a new business associate, and me out of her hair and out of your life. Not that such circumstances would keep me away, mind you."

I could feel myself being engulfed in flames of divine anger, and Mugen was already in hand. Who did she think she was? No one, _no one_ could decide for me wether or not I see Allen. That woman was crazy if she thought I'd let that go. I wanted nothing more than to go on a rampage through the city so that I could crush Tomoko's inn.

_Call the army and send civilians to safety, 'cause I'm feeling like Godzilla._

"Eh...Yuu...calm down... you're flaming..."

"Her head is mine if she thinks I'll let you marry anyone else...Especially against your will..."

"What about the part where you get married against your will?"

"She will die by my blade..."

"Yuuuuu! Put Mugen away and if you don't stop burning your going to set off the fire alarm!" He slapped his forehead when he saw that I wasn't listening and heading for the door. Damn straight I'd walk all the way back to that inn just to destroy it.

"So unruly..." I heard him mutter behind me. Just as my hand touched the doorknob, I felt something icy cool splash over my head. My hair stuck to my face, and the top of my uniform was plastered against me. I wasn't particularly angry anymore, but now I was more than a bit dazed and confused. I turned around and saw Allen standing behind me, one fist on his hip, his other hand at his side, holding the emptied ice bucket that had been filled with cold water just a moment before.

"That was cold."

"Hm. You look hot wet." He said, completely off-topic. I smirked, my eyebrow raised; Had he really just said that with a straight face? Allen actually said that...really? That's out of the ordinary. He didn't really seem to realize that what he said was more than a bit out of character.

"Lucky you, I'm still feeling a little hot..." Finally, realization dawned on him, and his face turned completely red. He started stepping back and gave me that half-hearted "don't you dare..." look, but it was too late, I had already walked him into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

"Y-Yuu..."

"You'll have plenty of time to say my name later."

000

"Yuu... Please warn me next time...m'kay?" Allen asked tiredly, as I carefully dropped him onto our bed. He rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms over the pillow; They sank into the overly fluffy mass. His eyes were half-closed in a half-hearted glare, and a lazy smile tugged at the corners of his lips, despite his glare. He's so adorable when he's tired.

I was buttoning up the last few buttons on my shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Your...ahem...Kaa-chan didn't give you guys a room key?" Lavi asked the kids; Even when he's not trying to be, he's still loud enough to be heard through the door.

"He gave _you_ the room key, Lavi-san." Ayumu said. Well, he's usually a pretty quiet person, so if I can here him through the door, then those two are either being intentionally loud (a.k.a. warning Allen and me that people are coming in just in case...), or that door is really thin, which would be a bit strange for a hotel.

"Ah, right, right... Where the heck did I put that thing...?" Allen and I both pulled the same exasperated look at once; Lavi never forgot where he put anything, it was just a Bookman thing. Now it was more than obvious that those two were just putting on a big production for the sake of giving us time to prepare that we didn't need. I stomped over to the door and threw it open, scowling down at Lavi, who was, for some reason or other, kneeling next to Ayumu, looking like a conspirator in some grand scheme. Ayumu didn't share his enthusiasm.

"You idiots... Get inside now, stop disturbing the peace."

"Now, now Yuu, speaking in such a demeaning manner around your children will have a negative effect on their self-esteem. You shouldn't call little kids idiots." Lavi scolded. My eye twitched.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ayumu, you aren't an idiot at all. You're probably much smarter than _this_ idiot. I bet you've got more common sense too..." I said, glaring at Lavi. He cowered, and I kicked him, because he was at foot-level. Ayumu walked passed me and into the room, with Yui attached to his back as always.

"I think you've repaired my self-esteem, Tou-san." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"I think he's dead. Anyone got a stick I can poke him with?" Ran asked, pointing to Lavi. Yui gave him a strange look but nodded no. He prodded at Lavi's shoulder with his toe, since he was still without a stick. Lavi pouted and rolled onto his back.

"Yuu-chan's so mean to his best friend..."

"You've got it so rough usagi-kun." Ran sympathized, squatting down to pat the idiot's head consolingly. Doesn't he find it pathetic that a five-year-old feels sorry for him? I sure do. And when did Lavi become "usagi-kun"?

"Ran, if you stay around that fool too long, you'll catch his stupidity." I said, rolling my eyes at the display before me. Ran gave Lavi a scrutinizing look, as if trying to find some symptom of his idiocy, though in my opinion the fact that he was still on the floor was proof enough.

"It's already too late for that, Tou-san. Ran-chan was lost to the not-so-bright side long ago." Ayumu said. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised; well that's a nice thing to say about a friend (not that I'm one to talk...) He just pointed to Yui.

"She said it, I'm just tellin' you." My other eyebrow raised to join the first.

"Have you ever considered that there are some things that shouldn't actually be said aloud?"

"You're not the best role model." a small scowl came to my face, and once again he pointed back to Yui.

"She said it." The fact that Yui hit Ayumu over the head after he said that was proof to the contrary. She huffed and walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Hm. She never hit me before..." Ayu took on a serious, contemplative look, and finally left the doorway of the bedroom.

"You two are meeeeaaan!" Ran whined, getting up and following his friends in. Lavi finally got off th floor, patting dust off of himself.

"Well, you should know that Lenalee plans to pick up Yui later tonight, and I'll be movin' into your room for a while." He said, as calm and happy-looking as always again.

"Why?"

"'Cause they're havin' a ladies night in my room, so I figured we could have a guy's night in yours."

"No. Go to Tiedoll's room if you need a place to stay." I just want some peace and quite with my makeshift family... well, maybe I just want a little peace in general.

"Awe...come on Yuu-chan, we haven't had a sleep over since..." Lavi started counting back on fingers, and I knew this would take him a while. "... Christmas vacation, over three years ago! That was chapter 13 of Opposites, for those who don't remember."

"...who are you talking to?"

"Dunno, but this has been happening a lot lately."

"Right... Well..." I sighed, because I didn't have any reason to say no to Lavi and it had been a while... what could be more peaceful than a bit of normality? "Fine, come by later tonight with Lenalee."

0 Third person 0

When Lenalee came with Lavi to switch him out for Yui, it was Ayumu who answered the door. (He knew it was them, Lavi was more than loud enough in announcing his arrival. Allen however, had a problem with a child answering the door but by the time he'd said anything it was too late.)

"I'll be sure to take care of her tonight, ok?" Lenalee told Ayumu with a reassuring smile. He didn't return it, instead he just gave the closest thing his emotionless face could get to a glare. Lenalee didn't miss this, but was still confused as to what she had done to get on his bad side. She was the only one who hadn't realized that Ayumu was the jealous type.

Yui tugged on Ayumu's sleeve, her lips forming a little pout. _Please don't be mean to Lenalee-san._ Ayumu couldn't help but feel really petty when she gave him that look, but he couldn't stand it! This Lenalee woman kept taking Yui away for "girl time" or whatever! Yui never needed that before so why should she now? Yui had only ever needed him and Ran, and Ayumu was just fine that way. Yui was fine that way too, she had to be, she always had been. Lenalee just needed to stay away and stop meddling.

"Well... if you're going to go, you should. But you'd better be nice to her!" Ayumu had no doubt that Lenalee would be, bias as he was there was no way to deny that the girl was kind. Lenalee gave him another smile, one that was slightly confused. She had no idea why she and Ayumu had gotten off to such a bad start but she hoped that maybe by taking care of Yui she could fix it.

"Come on Yui, we'll have a lot of fun, ok?" Yui nodded, her expression turning sheepish as she passed Ayumu and took the hand Lenalee offered to her. Ayumu sighed as they turned to walk away, he felt like he was being very selfish, but couldn't even hold onto what it was he wanted.

_I guess in the end...I'm still just a kid.._

Yui felt the sudden urge to turn back, just for a moment. She knew Ayumu was feeling sad, but even she couldn't understand why. She doubted that he understood why, she just knew she was the cause of it. She released Lenalee's hand and tugged on her sleeve; _Please wait a minute_. She wondered if Lenalee could understand her messages the way Ayumu could. She walked back over to Ayumu and gave him the best bear hug she could, this was the first time in God knows how long since she'd actually chosen to leave her best friend's side, she had to do something. She could feel his confusion and let him go, patting his head like she'd seen Ran do earlier. She didn't really understand what it was all about, but it looked like it helped Lavi a little. Ayumu got the message, and gave her one of his small, rare smiles.

**Saya made so many bad jokes and puns in this chapter... She even broke down the fourth wall...she's been doing that in a lot of fics, but she was trying to keep it off of ffnet...but its fun...as long as the gag isn't used excessively.**

**And the kids...oh, the kids! Saya absolutely loves Ayumu and Yui! Kiddie crushes are too adorable! A love without words...sounds so romantic and sweet! You can tell that Saya goes into doting parent mode whenever the kids are involved, can't you? She just loves these o.c.s!**

**Finally...sorry for taking so long with updates. Say has decided that she isn't going to force herself to get things out on a set schedule anymore, she's going to try her hardest to stop making chapters that are completely filler. If it takes a couple of days to make a chapter like that, then so be it. Quality over quantity and all...or in this case speed.**


	33. Family Outing

**Ack...SORRY!!!!! Saya's so horrible, its been a month since this has been updated oh Gooooood that's horibbleeeee! Saya's so sorry she'll stop wasting your valuable time and air she will realllllyyy! **

**So onto the chapter?**

**Saya owns nothing but her guilt!**

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...**

33. Family Outing

0 Third person 0

The hotel they were staying at had a beautiful spa for the stressed working woman. While Lenalee was most definitely not an office type and she wasn't in Japan for a conference, she was most definitely a stressed business woman. Her legs ached with the weight of her dark boots; She'd gotten used to them, but that didn't mean they were any less heavy. Lenalee wasn't sure what kind of weight the little girl walking next to her had to endure, but she was sure that Yui didn't have it any easier. In her mind, all exorcists were equally cursed and blessed.

All that aside, with all the drama that had suddenly erupted at Tomoko's without warning, and the fact that Yui and the rest of the kids were still very new to their group and probably feeling more than a little awkward, and maybe a bit afraid, Lenalee thought that the two of them definitely deserved some relaxation time. So, she and the little new exorcist were going to enjoy themselves at the spa, and she was going to try to find some way to get around the fact that Yui couldn't verbally participate in a conversation.

The first thing they'd do was get leg massages. That might have been a selfish first choice, but Lenalee had been sure to explain everything they could do first, and then asked Yui to point out anything she wanted to do. Yui pointed to only a few things, things she had apparently done before. Her mother used to love to go to spas, and always brought her pampered daughter with her. Yui knew what she liked, and luckily for Lenalee, they both happened to like the idea of a leg massage.

Lenalee tried not to giggle as the masseuse (a very handsome man whom she was sure was hired mainly because he was eye-candy for the women) worked around the area of her knee. It tickled, somehow. Yui seemed to be having a similar problem, Lenalee was glad she wasn't the only one.

"So how long have you known Ayumu and Ran?" Lenalee asked, figuring this was a question that could easily be answered with a show of fingers. Yui put up two fingers. Lenalee raised an eyebrow, surprised to find that such a tight bond had been formed in only two years. But then, children always had things so much easier. They could easily make friends, because they didn't form judgements based on looks or anything. Still, that meant she had been in that orphanage for at least two years.

"You three seem so close. Is it because you all sensed each other's innocence when you first met?" Yui made a thoughtful expression, before shrugging, she hadn't really understood why she'd just gravitated toward the other two at the time, so she was just assuming that it was the innocence's doing.

"And you and Ayumu seem especially close. Puppy love, how cute!" Yui went red in the face, and covered it with her hands, shaking her head vigorously. Lenalee could guess that Yui was thinking something along the lines of "boys have cooties". Lenalee giggled at her young friend's reaction, and from there, their "conversation" turned into full out girl talk.

0 Allen's Pov 0

The next day I woke up, feeling slightly claustrophobic. There wasn't much room on the bed I was in, as somehow, all three kids ended up sleeping on my bed (Yui had been returned later that night, when being away from Ayumu and Ran got to be too much for her.) Kanda was oddly cool about not being able to sleep next to me, but I assumed it was because the kids were the ones taking up space.

I slowly got up, trying hard not to jostle any of the kids awake. They were all so adorable when they slept! I finally got off the extremely comfortable mattress and walked across the room, to where all of my luggage was. I picked out something to wear under my uniform, and stood pack up, looking over to where Kanda and Lavi slept on the other bed. Lavi should've went back to his own room when Yui was returned, but he'd been the first one to fall asleep, so he was never moved. The way those two looked when they slept was cute too, they were just like Ran and Ayumu; Good friends, even though they picked on each other a lot.

I went into the bathroom and changed quickly, because I actually had something planned for today. We haven't done much of anything since we picked up the kids, so I figured it was about time we get to work. Today I was going to take the three out to train. They've all got their innocence, but as far as I know they aren't really synchronized with it. I'm not really sure what I could do to help them synchronize to the point where they can use their innocence, but I suppose the first step is helping them understand the innocence's will.

When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that Kanda was up, tiredly running a hand through the roots of his hair. I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a quick good morning kiss.

"So, today I wanted to take the kids out to train." I started, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kanda gave me a look that signaled for me to continue. "Well, I was just hoping you'd come with us and help me out a bit...Because really...I have no idea how to teach them and the only experience I have as an example is my time with Master and well... you understand." Kanda nodded, obviously thinking that any method of teaching used by Cross must be akin to murder.

"Fine...I'll go with you... It's not like I can teach or anything though."

"But you can help."

"How?"

"By being there and making sure I don't screw things up royally. And of course if by chance we get attacked by akuma, one of us will have to protect the kids while the other takes them on." He shrugged, and I could see that he was finally really waking up. I'm glad its so easy to talk him into things in the morning.

Kanda got off the bed, still half-asleep, and kicked Lavi. That made me jump, because I didn't expect Kanda to start abusing Lavi so early in the day. Lavi yelped into wakefulness, which in turn woke up the kids. Well, everyone but Ayumu, surprisingly enough. Lavi looked at Kanda with mock-hurt, rubbing the area where he was kicked. He and I both knew that for Yuu, that kick was nothing. Compared to what he could do it was as though Kanda had just nudged him with his foot. Lavi was probably so used to being kicked (poor rabbit) that it only felt like that much too.

"What the heck was that for, so early in the mornin'?" Lavi asked huffily, wondering what he'd done that would warrant being kicked.

"I woke you up, 's all. You, in turn, woke the kids up. I was just killing two birds with one stone." Kanda explained, with a devious little smile that was really more of a smirk. Obviously, he just enjoyed bullying Lavi and having an excuse to do so.

"Ya'know, an alarm clock would achieve the same effect." Lavi replied sourly. He then got up and stretched, slowly getting back into his usual happy persona. Kanda walked over to the bed where Ran and Yui were staring at Ayumu with slightly worried expressions.

"Is something wrong you two?" I asked, wondering if maybe it was strange for Ayumu to not wake up immediately.

"Uh...well... We're supposed to be waking up now but...I really don't wanna be the one ta wake up Ayu..." Ran said, a fearful expression coming to his face. Yui nodded, though her face wasn't afraid, she ha more of a "I can't believe we're all so afraid of waking him" look on her face.

"Tch, I'll wake him up..." Kanda said, sounding close to annoyed with the fact that Lavi hadn't woken everyone up. I was a little worried as to how Kanda would go about bringing Ayumu into consciousness. But all he did was sit on the edge of the bed, and whisper something to the sleeping boy. He pulled his head away just in time to stop himself from getting hit when Ayumu sat up quickly.

He glared at everything around him, seeming to promise pain with his eyes. I wondered when Ayumu had turned into a demon.

"I told you it was bad to wake him up!" Ran whined, clinging to Yui.

"Yuu what did you say?" I asked, wondering what Kanda had done to upset Ayu so much.

"Oh, it wasn't Kanda-san who did this, Ayu's always grumpy in the mornings!" Ran explained. I scratched my cheek, smiling awkwardly. I'd never really woken up before Ayumu so I didn't realize he was so... demonic in the mornings.

Ayumu seemed to be oblivious to the conversation going on around him. He trained his glare, which was every bit as sharp as Kanda's, onto the other grump in the room.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, his voice not quite as monotonous as usual. Maybe it was because he'd only just woken up, but he seemed a little emotional. Once again I wondered what Kanda had said.

"Because I knew it would wake you up." I sighed, and looked to the side. The two had entered an early-morning glare-off, which had limited to no purpose whatsoever.

"Yuu, you're glaring at a child... my child... Oh for akuma's sake, you're menacing a seven-year-old!" I stepped toward Kanda and tugged on his loose ponytail, he stumbled backwards as I pulled him toward the bathroom and away from Ayumu. Two anti-morning people in one room...a definite no-no...

"What did you say to Ayumu to get him so worked up?" I asked, as soon as I had the door closed. Yes, I was planning to scold him in the bathroom, what of it? Kanda turned his face to the side, covering his mouth with his fingers, as though stifling a laugh.

"I don't think he'd like it if I told you...heh..." I huffed, now I really wanted to know because he was acting as though it was something amusing!

"Oh just tell me, I won't tell him you did." It didn't take much to break Kanda's resolve and get him to tell me...I don't think he particularly wanted to try at all.

"I swear I didn't think it would work but..."

"But...?"

"I told him that Ran and Yui were running away together... It seems he has a ... "condition" ...heh...very similar to Komui's..."

I just gaped at Kanda for a moment. One part of me wanted to say that was kinda cruel, poor Ayumu must've had a heart attack... another part of me however...wanted to laugh, because I never thought I'd find another special case like Komui...

"...Compose yourself so we can leave the bathroom..." I said, shaking my head at Kanda's behavior (though it was cute...) And trying not to laugh myself.

000

Once everyone was fully awake and prepared for the day, Lavi left our room, and the kids, Yuu and I all went out to find an open, secluded place where we could train without anyone seeing us, and without having to worry about destroying public property. I remembered when my innocence first activated, I had no control over it, it just went straight toward the akuma in front of it, not caring if it destroyed anything else. I don't know what the new innocence will do, but there's a good chance that at least one of their innocences will go berserk. I think the only one who could really cause any massive destruction with their innocence would be Ran... I mean, Ayumu's innocence is in his eyes, and Yui's is around her neck. When I try to imagine their innocence being destructive, all I get is a really gruesome picture of their innocence hurting them. I don't like to think about that often.

Conveniently enough, there was an empty lot behind a row of old buildings that had gone into disuse within our section of the city. I'd found it a while ago, when my group had first come to Japan. When I'd chased that akuma, it had brought me here. I have a suspicion that the near-by row of abandon houses, which is supposedly filled with homeless people, is actually housing akuma. I know I could take them on if any decided to show themselves during our little training session, and honestly, I'm hoping one will. It would be a good example of innocence invocation, and of how akuma are exorcized.

We finally walked into the empty lot, it was pretty much bare dirt, with the exception of some random tuffs of grass here and there. I sat down in front of a fairly large old plank of wood, and motioned for the others to sit on it. One by one they sat down, Ayumu to the far left, Ran to the right, and Yui in between them. I've noticed that those two always seem to take a protective stance around her, it's really adorable.

Kanda sat to my right, and I decided it was time to begin.

"All right. Well, I figured that before you tried to invocate, you should know about the innocence; What it is, what it does, what it wants, all that stuff. Innocence is simply God-matter. There's really no other way to describe it. No one knows what it's made of, and it's impossible to explain its existence on this planet as anything other than a miracle. Innocence can take the form of anything, and it effects everything differently. An innocence without an accomodator will cause something strange to happen. When innocence does have an accomodator, that person becomes an exorcist. Innocence can take two forms; It can be parasitic, or it can be an equipment type...er, any of you following this...?"

Ran groaned and fell backward dramatically, Yui shook her head so quickly she got dizzy, and Ayumu just shrugged. I sighed, I wasn't really sure how to explain any of this myself, because this is just what I've been told over the years.

"Moyashi, they may be smart for their age, but they're still kids. You have to make explanations short and a bit simpler." Yuu said, sounding like an expert on explaining things to children.

"Like this, give me your hand." He said suddenly. I obliged and held up my right hand to him. He shook his head and pointed to the other. I held out my left hand, and this time he grabbed my arm and yanked off the glove covering it. My arm tensed a little bit, because no matter what, my first instinct would always be to hide that arm. Kanda tugged my arm forward, which made me fall forward, so I had to brace myself with my other hand.

"Geez Yuu, my arm is still attached to me, ya'know!" I huffed, a bit miffed about being pulled around by my arm. He paid no mind to my anger.

"This," he started, bringing my hand in front of everyone's face, pointing to the cross on the front of it "Is innocence. It's a part of Allen's body, just like your innocences are. That makes you all parasitic types, get it?" Ayumu and Yui nodded, and Ran looked like he'd just found enlightenment. He then let go of my hand, and I continued to watch as he pulled Mugen off of his back and unsheathed it slowly.

"This... is my innocence, Mugen." He said, sweeping his fingertips over the blade with a silent invocation. The blade glowed sliver,Yui's eyes widened, and Ran pointed, while flailing dramatically.

"SWORDS ARE ILLEGAL!" He yelled, Kanda just huffed and waved his comment aside.

"Laws don't apply to exorcists." He said simply, and I could already see that if given the chance, a certain messy-haired child would gladly take advantage of that to cause a little mischief when he was older.

"But you should still try to follow them when you can!" I added, hoping to prevent the misinformation from giving the three any bad ideas.

"That's beside the point. Now, getting back to what I was saying before, as you can see my innocence isn't a part of me. That makes it an equipment type." The three nodded in unison. I looked at Kanda with awe, he was better with kids than he let on. After a moment, he realized I was staring.

"What is it?"

"You're pretty good at working with kids..." Kanda looked away, so that I couldn't see his face, but Ayumu helpfully commented that he was blushing.

"I was once told that only simple people can explain difficult things simply. I think that makes me better qualified to explain something complex like the innocence to kids."

"Are you calling yourself simple?"

"Compared to you, yes."

I sighed, but motioned for him to continue his explanation, since I'm apparently too complex for this kinda thing. Never thought I'd have that problem.

"Innocence destroys akuma. Not akuma as in demons, akuma as in the weapon. Akuma are weapons that grow by killing people. They wear human skins, so you can't tell who is an akuma just by looking at them." Yui listened carefully to every word spoken, Ayumu looked close to falling asleep, and I could tell that Ran was already wishing he had some way to write this all down. "Now I think Allen should explain about the innocence's will."

"Eh...huh? Haven't we already gone over the whole not-good-with-communicating thing?" I asked, giving him a confused look. What happens if I explain things wrong?

"You've got a higher synch rate with your innocence, so I'm assuming you know your innocence better than I know mine."

"Oh...Ok then, I'll try! The innocence..." My sentence died out, as I felt my eye reacting to an akuma nearby. When the monocle came out, Ran leaned forward to inspect it closely, looking awed.

"That's so awesome! What is it?" He asked, as my eye located the akuma; It had only just entered my range of vision, but it was heading this way fast.

"This is my... 'special' ability. I can see the souls of akuma with it." Then I looked over to Ayumu; I remembered asking him if he could see their souls with his innocence eye, he'd said yes. "Ayumu, do you think they could handle seeing it?" Kanda looked at me, dumbstruck by my question, and for the second time that day, Ayumu showed emotion. He shook his head quickly, his face looking almost horror-stricken.

"Don't show them-Don't you ever show them!" He nearly shouted. I nodded, understanding his worry. I didn't like the idea of showing Ran and Yui the souls of the akuma, I remembered that Lavi and Lenalee could barely stand it the first time they did. However, innocence exists to save akuma, and unless that accomodator wants to do the same, synchronization would be very difficult. Seeing their souls would probably make it easier for them to realize just why the akuma needed to be saved.

"In that case, Kanda please protect these three, because the akuma will be here in a little under a minute." He nodded, though I didn't miss the slightly sad look in his eyes. I could ask him about it later, but I suppose I should just wait for him to tell me what's wrong. Clearing my head of every thought that didn't involve protecting everyone or the akuma, I invocated Clown Crown. The feeling of invocation always blows me away, its one of the best feelings in the world, the kind of feeling people strive for all of their lives. I guess that makes me lucky, because I can feel it any time.

The akuma came into view, turning the corner around the abandon building. It was a level 2, that looked like a cross between a bee and a fairy. It was flying, which is probably how it got here so quickly.

"I suppose its time to save your pitiful soul." I said with a small smile, and charged in to fight it.

**Ack...one month...one whole month...! SAYA'S SO SORRY... She's so sorry for the horribly late update, she never expected school to interfere so much with updating! Still, even though these updates are slow, that just makes Saya all the more determined to stick to her updating schedule, so that nothing gets permanently left out... SAYA WILL FINISH WHAT SHE'S STARTED! So sorry... Saya will be surprised if you even remember this story next time it's updated...sorry...and sorry for the lack-of-interesting stuff going on...waaah...Saya's just a sorry soul in general...**


	34. Invocation

**Well, since this story was the one that had to wait a million years last time it was updated (mainly because Saya accidentally skipped it...) She's getting her updating order back in...order and updating this one first. Weee...no waiting! No lines! No hassle! -shot- yeah, Saya knows you waited long and patiently...sorry.**

**Saya doesn't own anyone but the kids, and many other nameless ocs**.

**Now rated M on occasion because Kanda's horneh...**

34. Invocation

Allen didn't wasted any time, taking advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself, and left our group. The kids watched eagerly, waiting and expecting something wonderful to happen. I watched with just as much excitement, though I showed about as much enthusiasm as Ayumu. Actually, he looked a bit shaky still, for he had been ripped away from his usual coolness violently by Allen's question, by the thought of his friends being exposed to the sight of an akuma's soul. Allen asks such stupid questions sometimes, of course no one would want their friends to see that.

Granted, I'd never seen it either, the ability to show that to others had come about after we separated. I wondered if it was really so horrible? Allen seemed to do fine with it, but then he'd lived with it for so long, he'd had time to adjust.

I realized I had never seen Allen's newest invocation either. I had to say, I was looking forward to it. He was a general now, it had to be great, though of course that also meant that I should be dealing with the petty lvl2, not him. Still, there was just no stopping Allen when he wanted to exorcize something, I've come to realize, so I didn't comment on that. I might have to though, if this keeps up.

A little whisper left Allen's lips, and light all but swallowed him. I squinted at the light, as Yui and Ran blocked their eyes. Ayumu stared though, as if entranced, his own eye glowing with innocence. I was sure his eye was reacting to both Allen's invocated innocence and the approaching akuma. I have a suspicion that Ayumu knows a lot more about the war than either of his two friends. He certainly knows more than he lets on, that's for sure.

The light around Allen subsided, but still all I could see was white. Once he started moving, it became apparent that it was a white cape that surrounded him now. It had a feathery mantle, and what looked like a masque was attached to it, which was currently being pushed off his face. My first impression was that he looked something like a clown. I suppose that explains the name "Crowned Clown".

The fact that he was turning his arm into something that looked like a zanbato put a bit of a damper on that image of him. Clowns don't normally wield giant swords, or make said swords out of their arms. But...Whoa, that thing was nearly his height, and he only needed one hand to carry it. Maybe it was like Lavi's innocence and wasn't heavy to its accomodator?

Ripping my eyes away from Allen, who would no doubt destroy the akuma in one swing anyway, I looked over to see the kids' reactions. I didn't like what I saw. Ran was clutching at his fingers, and I could faintly hear the sounds of popping and cracking. He was trying to keep his invocation in, though it seemed he was having difficulties doing so. I don't blame him for having a hard time, he'd never tried to control it before. It was almost disturbing the way the bones seemed to jump under his skin. His face clearly showed his distress, yet he hadn't looked away from Allen.

Yui wasn't much better. She looked like she was about to choke on something, coughing and hunching forward. She was nearly clawing at her own throat, as though something were trapped in there and trying to escape. She did her best to force whatever it was down, and succeeded, though she still looked ill.

Ayumu's reaction was maybe the most disturbing, though the least harmful. He was...smiling, it was almost eerie, and somewhat reminiscent of the cool expression Allen wore when freeing akuma. His invocated innocence eye shone bright green, it was almost white. His human eye was closed, as though keeping both open made seeing confusing. Tears trickled down his face from his left eye, and from the invocated one blood flowed as freely as his tears did.

As soon as it all started it was over. To a general like Allen, a lvl2 was nothing, and honestly the fight was pathetically anticlimactic, Allen would never get the akuma out of his system, even for a little while, at this rate. I looked back to the kids once again, to see that Ran and Yui where both exhaling in a relieved manner, while Ayumu grumpily rubbed the tears and blood from his face, as if he'd just been snapped out a trance and was annoyed with himself for falling into one.

Moyashi walked back towards us, innocence still invocated, with a refreshed smile on his face. It almost disturbed me to know he could feel so relaxed after fighting an akuma, even if the fight was entirely one-sided.

"And that was an invocation and exorcism," Allen said, sounding very much like a team captain who had just perfectly demonstrated a play for his team. Ayumu calmly inspected Allen's invocated form. Ran stared, mouth agape, at the huge sword he was carrying, which had a few akuma blood splatters on it; He looked a bit squeamish. Yui's stare was frantically going from the socket where Allen's arm had once been, to the sword he held in his other hand, to his calmly smiling face, and back to his missing arm again. She pointed wildly between the three, turning to stare at Ayumu urgently as if to say "Speak my words already!" Ayumu nodded, getting her message and sighing. Taking a deep breath, Ayumu prepared to act as Yui's voice.

"Good lord, Allen-san's arm is gone. How did he do that. Does it hurt. How did something as small and scrawny as his arm turn into that huge sword-thing. Things just don't work that way. How does he carry around something that's almost as big as himself with one hand. How is this happening."

I admit, it was pretty funny to hear Ayumu rattle off all of Yui's questions with such a monotone voice, when all of that would usually be asked with a lot of feeling and excitement. Yui seemed content with the flat questioning though, she was probably used to it. Allen chuckled awkwardly, and sat down, allowing his innocence to enter its dormant state again.

"Er...well, my arm is my innocence, so that's why it turned into a sword. I guess the law of conservation of mass doesn't apply to God-matter. It doesn't hurt, and it's really not that heavy at all."

Ran and Yui looked a bit puzzled, while Ayumu looked to be working through what Allen said easily enough.

"Did I do it again?" Allen asked, scratching his cheek.

"You probably lost them at "the law of conservation of mass". They're hardly preschoolers, except for Ayumu, do you think they've covered scientific laws yet?"

"Oh, right." I sighed and shook my head, Allen was so hopeless sometimes.

"Basically, what Allen is saying," I started, turning back to the kids, "Is that normal rules just don't apply with innocence."

"Uh-huh..." Ran said, sighing with relief, knowing that now he wouldn't have to ponder scientific laws until 6th grade.

"Well then, now that Kanda's explained everything for me, let's move on, shall we?" Allen asked happily, once again resembling a teacher or a coach. He'd have probably made a good teacher, had he not been an exorcist. Not an elementary school teacher, seeing as he just can't stop himself from letting his natural intelligence shine through. He'd be a really odd High school teacher too, he'd probably be one of those teachers all the students love...but then if he ever came against a high schooler who was like me, he'd probably get into yelling matches with them all the time, because he doesn't back down. He could probably do middle school though, I'll have to ask him if he ever considered that as a career sometime.

"All right, lets start with Ayumu, seeing as you already have your eye activated," Allen said, looking over to Ayumu. Ayumu looked surprised to hear his eye was still activated, and curiously covered it with his fingers, as though he'd be able to feel the difference with his hands. "Do you know much about your innocence?" Allen asked, to which Ayumu only shrugged.

"It depends on what you mean by "a lot". I know it's in my eye, and it lets me see the akuma's souls. I've been seeing their souls and having visions for as long as I can remember. I don't know what it can do to akuma, because I always go blind whenever they attack me."

Well, that didn't help much. I can only imagine the horror of going blind the moment I saw a monster break out of a human body though. I know if I suddenly lost my sight in the middle of a battle, I'd feel like a sitting duck.

"Oh, you don't beat up the akuma Ayu, one of us do," Ran supplied helpfully, making everyone look over to him for an explanation. He seemed to realize he had attracted our attention, for he grew sheepish as he continued his explanation.

"See, the nuns were really nice to us, and felt a little bad for us too. They tried to keep at least two of us together all the time, even when we got adopted, when they could get the people to take two of us. Yui usually went with Ayu, 'cause neither of them can really work right in the world without each other." Ran received a sharp jab to the side for that one.

"Ow! It's true ya'know! I do a lot better on my own than you two can alone! But anyway...There was one time I went with Ayu, and his eye started glowin', but he didn't tell me why. When the monster came out, my fingers started popping and Ayu passed out. My fingers got really long and ripped out of my bandages. They kinda went right through the thing's face and it disappeared. That akuma didn't look like the one you just killed though, it was round, all the one's I've seen were like that. Ayu's eye did what it was doin' just now. That was the only time I really knew what was goin' on though, I've got no clue about Yui's powers."

Ran let out a big sigh, as Allen thought over everything he said. After a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"I see. Well, It would seem that Ayumu isn't an offensive type, he's more of a defense type, if anything. Maybe he's more of a warning system? It would seem that your eyes just alert you to the presence of dark matter, though I'd say you need to train with them more so you don't pass out...that won't do in battle. Ran might actually have a higher synch rate than you, depending on why you keep passing out."

The kids looked to me for a summary, and I said simply "Ayumu isn't a fighter, Ran is. Ran might know is innocence better and Ayumu needs some work."

Ran looked elated to hear this, while Ayumu looked...well, he looked like Ayumu.

"I...I'm actually better than Ayu at something? Really?! This like...never happens! I mean...yeah!" Allen smiled in an awkward compromise between congratulatory and slightly bewildered. Yui did her best to be happy for Ran without seeming offensive to Ayumu. She seemed to have no problem doing that, as it appeared that Ranmaru was the only person Ayumu wouldn't get jealous of. This could all be potentially troublesome, I just can't _wait_ to see all the complexes these three will grow up to have.

"Ok then, does anyone know about Yui?" Allen asked, to which the three shook their heads. Goodness, how have these kids been surviving when they hardly know about their own innocence? It's a miracle they've lasted so long.

"Well, from what I just saw..." I started, "It looked like her innocence was choking her, or like something was trying to come out of her mouth..." Allen looked worriedly over to Yui, who smiled sheepishly, as though she were embarrassed to be worried over.

"Yui, when you feel your innocence activate itself, do you try to keep it down?" Allen asked, looking a bit displeased with asking about her gag reflexes. She nodded, her expression agreeing with his own.

"Stop trying to fight it down. I'm not sure if it's really your innocence or not, but something tells me that whatever comes out might not be as unpleasant as we think. It'll take a while, but do you think you can do that?" He asked, and air of seriousness surrounding him. She nodded slowly.

Allen smiled kindly, proudly at the three, before standing op straight and dusting off his front.

"Well then, let the training begin."

000

It had been a full month since Allen and I had started training with the kids, and we have moved three times, went through something close to 20 akuma attacks, and made an unexpected amount of progress. That is to say, we hardly made any at all, and the kids were starting to get discouraged with the lack of results.

They had changed some though, Ayumu hadn't passed out once during the last few weeks, and his eye didn't bleed so much anymore. Yui had managed to stop choking, but that wasn't necessarily good, seeing as her gagging was replaced by her breathing being cut off. It was difficult to tell if her innocence could be invocated safely. Ran actually managed to invocate his weapon, though he had yet to be able to make his fingers extend the way he said they could. Still, I suppose for kids who probably didn't really understand half of what was going on around them, they were improving.

Today, however, we weren't training, we were just taking a well-deserved break. The kids were exhausted, and Allen really didn't want to push them beyond their limits just yet, though he feared he already had. So, today we decided it would be best to just relax at home, let Ran and Yui play, and let Ayumu sleep in. However, I wondered how healthy it was for a 7-year-old who'd gone to sleep at 8 the night before to sleep in until 1. Maybe he was really just that exhausted? Ran and Yui weren't doing much better, they were both sitting and staring at the hotel's television like zombies.

Allen wasn't in the room to fret over them at the moment, he was off doing that in Tiedoll's room, and had left me to watch them. That wasn't as hard to do as it once was, for which I was partially thankful, but at the same time oddly guilty over. I mean, the simple training we've been doing over the past month hasn't been that hard, but then I suppose my idea of difficult is a bit different than theirs.

I brushed a few knots out of my hair, feeling vain for bothering to take such care of it. It wasn't like there was much else to _do_ in that small hotel room, but it was the principal of the matter. What's a man like me doing, taking such meticulous care of such ridiculously long hair? Really, if Allen didn't like it, I'd be tempted to cut it off... Ok, I probably wouldn't, seeing as I'd never cut it before Allen came along either. I wonder why that was...?

Ran hopped off the couch to check on Ayumu, to check if he was sleeping well and if he was still breathing. That made me question whether or not Ayumu had ever stopped breathing in his sleep before, because Ran was diligently checking his friend's breathing during every commercial break. Yui seemed to question this behavior too, so I guessed that if there was a problem, she wasn't privy to it.

Seeing as Ran was occupied part of the time, and all but out-cold the rest of the time (if even he was out of steam, we must've been pushing these kids way too hard), Yui turned to me for company of some sort. Cautious as if she were testing ocean water with her toes, she moved into my lap, looking me straight in the face, watching for any hint of irritation. I raised my eyebrow, but otherwise didn't react. Seeing as it didn't seem like I would explode on her, she plopped down and made herself at home, before pointing to the brush I'd held in my hand a moment ago, to her own sleep-muzzed hair (she'd neglected to take care of that this morning).

Getting her message, I reached over to pick it up again, and she turned her back to me. Slowly, being careful not to tug too hard on any one section, I started brushing her hair. Just the bottom few inches at first, and slowly I made my way to the roots. Her hair was nice, like mine, and compared to Ran's, it was a blessing.

"Want me to do anything with it?" I asked, thinking I could probably get used to helping her with her hair. Focusing on hers could stop me from focusing on my own, or maybe it could give me more of a reason to? Yui made an expression of concentration, her brows furrowing the slightest bit, as her mouth drew into a thoughtful pout.

Finally deciding on something, she turned around and pointed to me. I didn't really understand that so much. Catching my confusion before I could voice it, she took one of the columns of hair that hung by the side of my face, and tugged it lightly. I nodded in understanding, and she turned around. Grabbing a hair band from a nearby table, I went to work tying her hair into a ponytail like mine, being mindful to leave some around the sides of her face.

0 Tiedoll's room 0

Allen sat in Tiedoll's room, speaking in quiet tones with the older general in a worried voice.

"It has been a month and they haven't made much progress... Am I expecting too much too soon? Am I doing this wrong, do I have the wrong approach? Or are they just too young for this sort of training? I mean, the oldest of them is only seven...It's sickening to think they'll have to be involved in this war when their training is over." Allen did his best to stop himself from chewing on his fingernails; it was an old habit he'd gotten rid of in middle school that seemed to want to come back to haunt him.

Tiedoll shook his head, and understanding and reassuring smile on his face. "From what I've heard, your methods are perfectly fine. Train their bodies to be able to withstand invocation, and train their minds to accept their purpose. And as for their ages... It's regrettable, but the Order will not be sympathetic towards children... They were born fated to live this way. It doesn't matter that they're young, what matters is giving them the ability to protect themselves. I think you just need to have patience with it, because while there is a need to rush, it's impossible to rush innocence."

Allen sighed in a relieved manner, glad to hear that his only problem seemed to be rushing. He thanked Tiedoll for his advice, and was about to get up and leave the room when Timcampy (who had mysteriously gone missing a while back) suddenly flew in through the open window and crash-landed on Allen's head, successfully knocking the poor general off balance.

"Ow...T-Tim? You've gotten huge again! No wonder than hurt so much..." Allen said, rubbing his head around the area of impact. Tim took to lightly patting the bump with its tail, in lieu of an apology.

After Allen had recovered from the blow enough to focus, Tim sat itself (carefully, this time) on Allen's head, and opened its mouth to show a video message.

"_Idiot apprentice, the young lady and I are in your area and will meet you at your hotel in a week. Have a suite ready for us, or there will be more debts to pay." _

Allen blinked once, then twice, then three times, before gaping and pointing accusingly at the air space where the hologram had once been.

"Th-THAT JERK! After one month of getting no replies from him on _anything_, and only having one-way correspondence, he just gives us a two-sentence message and tells me he's racked up more debts for me to pay! O h sure, he says if I do _this_ then he won't make me pay them, but I know if they exist, they'll get to me eventually! Asshole! Scoundrel! Drunk! Baldy!"

"Um...Allen, Cross isn't bald."

"I can change that..." Allen sighed irately, crossing his arms in front of his chest, before grabbing Timcampy by the tail and dragging him into the other room.

0 Kanda's POV 0

I smoothed over the last few bumps in Yui's hair, before declaring it finished. She brought her own hands up to it, before hopping down from my lap and going to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There was relative silence (the t.v. was still on) as she did whatever in there. Then the quick pattering of feet could be heard, and Yui turned the bend back into the main room, and all but jumped into my lap again, hugging me. Not really expecting the attack, I instinctively caught her. She seemed happy, even though all I did was put her hair up. It was...cute. I could get used to this.

Not a moment later, the door slammed open loudly, and was shut in the same manner. Ran jumped, and entered full awareness for all of a moment. Suddenly realizing it was another commercial break, he busied himself with checking on Ayumu again. I looked over to see who would enter our room in such a rude way, only to find Allen stomping in.

When I looked at his face, I saw anger that was quickly evaporating, and something like awe replacing it. At last, he covered his mouth with his fingers to try to cover up a grin that refused to be hidden. His eyes went from me, to Yui, and back again.

"How cute, you're bonding." I could almost hear the little heart wanted to come after that sentence. He walked over to where we were on window-side bed, and lightly patted Yui's head, mindful not to mess it up. "You look so adorable Yui, you might just pull this off better that Yuu does." Yui gave an embarrassed smile, and giggled silently. I pouted, going along with Allen's compliment.

"So," I started, as Allen took his place besides us, "What was that angry entrance about?" Allen's mood became a little darker.

"Stupid drunkard master... He's finally coming back, but he didn't even bother to give a proper explanation! After all of this time! And he piled up more debts! I'll be paying those off the rest of my life! Why can't he just bill the Order, instead of me!?" Allen whined and hung his head, which Yui promptly patted consolingly; The kids seemed to have a habit of doing that whenever it seemed someone needed sympathy.

I sighed wearily, wondering how the father-in-law would take to legally being a grandparent. It would be strange, very strange and possibly dangerous. Perhaps the children shouldn't be around when he learns that important fact.

"Well, I wonder if the kids could possibly melt his heart, or something corny like that?" I asked, with hints of sarcasm. Allen shook his head, making a face as if the very idea was laughable.

"Yeah, like that'd ever happen. In any case, he'll be here in a week." I groaned tiredly, wondering if there was any way to prolong this last week without my Father-complex-having, soon-to-be Father-in-law...

**Ack...sorry for the lateness...really. Saya's not dead, seriously ill/injured, and has no plans of stopping...sorry, sorry...sorry...but Summer break is coming up! Lets rejoice, for summer break is coming!**

**Also, there was a discrepancy in Saya's description of Ayumu. At first, she made one of his eyes innocence-green, and the other brown-black. Then in Kanda's description, he has two normal eyes. The correct description is the first one though. Though it would've been easy enough to just say it changes when Ayu invocates, he didn't have the ability to control his invocations in those chapters, so that doesn't work. Sorry for any confusion.**


End file.
